Ninja to Hero
by sandewrpally
Summary: Before he had the chance to become a ninja Uzumaki Naruto ends up in the world of My Hero Academia! How will he meet the challenges of becoming a hero in a world full of them?
1. Chapter 1

**Ninja to Hero**

 **By SandewrPally**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 **Nine-tailed Mystery**

* * *

Multiple pro heroes meeting was not a usual occurrence outside of work. Though the assembled heroes themselves were wondering why they had been asked to gather by the Musutafu Police force, considering there had not been any overt villain activity within the last few years. Aizawa Shouta himself had been asked to attend specifically by the chief himself, which intrigued him enough not to be overtly annoyed with the other pro heroes that had attended. The hero known as Eraserhead counted Midnight, Best Jeanist and surprisingly Endeavor along with most of the current U.A teacher staff. Several other pro heroes arrived as he got comfortable as the police got started with whatever they needed this many pro heroes for.

"Thank you all for coming." Naomasa Tsukauchi, one of the police forces more active members that worked with pro heroes started. "I know you're all busy so I'll get right to the point. Several days ago there was a disturbance in downtown Musutafu. Several emergency calls came in around the same time so we sent several units see what was happening. Several officers arrived on the scene to this."

Clicking the remote in his hand a video, most likely shot by one of the officers body cameras, played. Nothing jumped out at first, until the officer focused in on one of the alleyways. A blonde haired boy seemed to appear out of thin air right after a bright yellow flash. Before the officers could get any closer the boy let out a bloodcurdling scream as blood exploded out of several places, most notably the head and back, as nine burnt orange tails with black tips and rabbit ears formed. Despite the lowlight conditions of the alley the heroes could tell that the boy was in immense pain as he underwent the change, though Aizawa figured that the boy's quirk was just activating it was weird as most quirks activated at an early age. Most quirks didn't put the extreme pain on them as well. Still didn't explain why he looked as if he had just been through the ringer, as the rather hideous orange jumpsuit he had on was basically in tatters with more blood red than orange covering it.

" _Son are you okay?"_ The officer approaching him asked, getting a reaction from the boy. Utter fear was the reaction that he gained from the simple question. The child scrambled back before jumping high into the sky, disappearing in a flash of orange and black fur. The pro heroes all had different reactions, though Aizawa contemplated what could have happened to the boy to get such a reaction from him. It spoke of past trauma, most likely abuse or something similar. To have such fear of authority figures was also troubling.

"That's what you called us here for?" Endeavor grunted, before rising from his seat. "If that's all I'll be going back to work."

"Now, now." Best Jeanist, one of the top tier heroes stopped the man "You have to admit that a child appearing out of thin air could have a warping quirk, though the tails and ears tell us that it could also be something else."

"Not to mention his reaction to police." Midnight commented before continuing "It's like he had never seen the police before, or hasn't had good experiences with them."

"That was our initial thought." Naomasa responded before bringing up the file they had made up in advance. "Unfortunately no records of a boy with nine burnt orange black tipped tails exist. Form what we saw in the image the boy is twelve to thirteen, rather short for his age as well. Blonde hair and blue eyes, uncommon in japan for the most part outside of quirks. Shows a fear of authority figures."

"He did appear out of thin air after all." Midnight said, looking closer at the picture they had provided in the folder. Aizawa himself took a closer look as well. He noted several things about the boy that stood out, such as the musculature that most pre-teens shouldn't have, and were those whiskers on his face as well?

"Surely a kid isn't the reason you had all of us attend this meeting." Endeavor grunted as he looked over the boy himself.

"It isn't" Naomasa said before playing another video. "We had put out a notice to all officers and heroes to be on the lookout for a boy with nine orange black tipped tails. Surprisingly the kid was rather good at evading the authorities, even though we tried to be as non-threatening as possible. Then this happened." The video this time came from a reporter from a blockade set up to prevent civilians from getting near the villain in the background. The thing was though it was no hero fighting the villain. The same blonde haired orange tailed boy was fighting the bigger villain, who was seemingly enhancing his musculature in his attacks. Behind the boy were two heroes, wounded quite grievously if the pooling blood was any indication. Despite being smaller in size and all around at a disadvantage the boy was holding his own, even pushing the villain back during several exchanges. The thing was everyone could tell that the boy was hanging on by a thread, even taking some hits that should have put him out of the fight.

'Either the boy has the durability of All-might or he regenerates. It's the only thing that would allow him to keep going After taking several hits that would put most heroes out of commission.' Aizawa thought.

" _You little bastard!"_ The villain shouted before enhancing himself even more. Instead of straight strength he had increased his speed, surprising the youth with a bone-breaking fist to the side. Slamming into the adjacent building the boy snarled before a red bubbly aura overtook him. It quickly bled into black and transformed the boy into a thing out of nightmares for some. Two white circles denoted where the eyes were, though the fanged mouth gave the appearance of a vengeful spirit. The creature roared, breaking every window in the vicinity before charging into the villain full force and through a building. The force of their clash caused the person holding the camera to drop it, effectively cutting the feed.

"Whatever the boy did destroyed any glass and electronics within a mile diameter. That's not counting the structural damage caused by the rest of the fight." Another click showed various pictures arrayed that showed various parts of street and buildings. Each picture showed claw gouges that seemed to cut though even hardened steel with ease. Each claw mark varied in size, but they were clean, no imperfections at all.

"Do we know how he achieved this?" Cementhead (Ken Ishiyama) asked, knowing more about cement than most people.

"Reports from officers and witnesses say the aura around the boy allowed to cut and claw through almost everything it touched. Other than that we can't confirm or deny until we get to question the boy." Naomasa sighed before continuing "Unfortunately even with the boy's intervention the two pro heroes in question didn't make it."

"And the boy?" Midnight asked. It was never easy to see the death of a fellow pro hero.

"Once again disappeared before we could get a chance to talk to him. That's why we had all of you contacted. Despite his actions the boy did commit vigilantism on top of being a mystery himself. We were hoping with more experienced heroes we'll be able to actual corner him and ask him some questions. Again, he is a child so please try not to scare him more than he already is. Details about his last sighting will be-"

Before Naomasa could continue another hero came in, much to his apparent surprise. Tomoko Shiretoko, better known as Ragdoll, entered much to the surprise of the rest of the pro heroes.

"Am I late?" Ragdoll asked. Aizawa could tell that she had been crying for the past few days if the tired and bloodshot eyes were any indication. Though her help would be invaluable if the boy they were looking for could evade authorities for almost a week.

Naomasa blinked once before getting over his shock and shaking his head. "Not at all, we were just about to discuss where he was last sighted." The other officers passed out folders as Ragdoll took her own seat next to Aizawa. Nodding to his fellow pro hero Aizawa opened the folder only to groan. The coordinates that were on the map indicated that the boy was hanging around one area in particular, much to the chagrin of the U.A. faculty in attendance.

* * *

 **U.A. Highschool Outskirts**

* * *

For once Naruto was at a loss. The last week had been, in a certain Nara's word, troublesome. After getting the Scroll of Seals from the old man Hokage though use of his Oiroke no Jutsu (which he would never let the old man live down) the blonde Uzumaki had made off to the meeting place that Mizuki-baka said to. Arriving to the clearing with no Mizuki in sight Naruto decided to learn some awesome new jutsu form the scroll. After learning how to make Shadow clones he went further through the scroll before arriving at a section that the Fourth had put in. Excited to learn some jutsu from his personal hero. He had found the perfect one to learn, the one that had made the Fourth famous for.

 _Hiraishin_

Excitement on the level of his first time getting ramen from Ichiraku would be the only thing to compare it to. After trying to understand the fuinjutsu formula that made up the legendary technique Naruto felt confident that he would be able to replicate the jutsu. For some reason he had always been able to understand the complex formulas and writings of fuinjutsu, even to the point that the Old man had given him the unofficial rank of jonin level fuinjutsu, along with several scrolls that were sealed into tattoos that he had gotten from him as well.

He was getting the last details down for the formula when Mizuki appeared. Iruka appeared moments later, yelling that Mizuki was a traitor to the village. Naruto was confused, even more when Mizuki attacked him. While Naruto had been training to be a Ninja he froze as the Fuma Shuriken that Mizuki had thrown sped towards him. Luckily Iruka had stepped in, further shocking Naruto. No one, save the few Anbu and Old man hokage had ever done something similar for him in his twelve years of living.

The shocks kept coming for Naruto. After Making sure Iruka was alive Mizuki had decided to rant about why Naruto seemed to be hated by most of the village and apparently, even Iruka himself. He was near tears as Mizuki exclaimed that he contained the Kyuubi, the great demon that had attacked the village almost twelve years ….it explained so much. From his studies into fuinjutsu he knew that most of the tailed beasts would be sealed into shinobi of the village to be used as weapons and deterrents of the other villages. With the Kyuubi being the greatest of them in terms of power it made sense that the only thing, no someone, who could contain it would be a baby. It would allow the child to naturally adapt to the chakra boosts that would otherwise poison an older Shinobi if not outright kill them.

October tenth. His birthday and the day that the Kyuubi was defeated by the Fourth Hokage. The day that the abuse and hate from the villagers would reach an all-time high and the Old Man would have to post Anbu on him to make sure nothing dangerous happened to him. Naruto closed his eyes as the events before his arrival to this place came to the forefront of his mind.

* * *

 **_Flashback_**

* * *

" _You lie!" Naruto shouted as his mind raced a mile a minute. This….this was just too much._

" _Please demon. Haven't you always wondered why the village hates you? Why none of the other parents want you around their children?" Mizuki smiled victoriously as he drew another Fuma shuriken from his back. "You do don't you? Well let me tell you something else. Iruka is another one of the people who lost someone to the Kyuubi. You think he treated you with kindness just for the sake of it?"_

 _Naruto wanted to scream 'he's not the same!' He desperately wanted to scream that Iruka actually cared for him. So why?_

 _Why couldn't he say it?!_

" _T-that's not true." Iruka said before coughing up a little blood. "I never saw you as the demon, just a lonely child like I was. You're just one of my precious students."_

" _I-Iruka-sensei…." Naruto sniffled before tears started to fall._

" _How touching." Mizuki sneered before winding his arm back to throw the fuma shuriken. Though he hesitated when the blonde boy turned around and put his fingers in a cross sign. "Oh? Are you gonna try to use a clone on me? How pathetic!"_

 _Before the two chunin instructors a swath of smoke appeared form Naruto, covering much of the surrounding forest. As a wind swept the smoke away the immediate area was filled with blonde whiskered children, all of them glaring bloody murder at Mizuki._

" _What the hell!?" Iruka was of the same mind, not being able to count the number of clones that populated the clearing. These weren't bushin either, as most of the clones Naruto would create would look sickly or have some other major defect. With a war cry the multitude of Naruto charged Mizuki. The traitorous chunin didn't have time to respond before getting pummeled to near death by at least a hundred clones. After several minutes of a very one-sided beating courtesy of clones they dispelled, leaving a satisfied Naruto in their wake. With Mizuki seemingly unconscious the boy turned back to see if Iruka was all right before Anbu eventually got here. There was no way they wouldn't have noticed the massive smoke cloud after all._

 _If they had looked back the two would have seen Mizuki still conscious as he pulled out a kunai. Using the last of his strength the chunin hurled it at Naruto, who noticed it only when Iruka had shouted. The world seemed to slow down as Naruto made a split second decision. One that would have unforeseen consequences._

 _He felt for any leftover Hiraishin tags before transporting to it, hoping beyond anything that he would teleport in time._

* * *

 **_Flashback End_**

* * *

Naruto groaned as his stomach roared for food once again. He didn't know what had gone wrong, though he barely remembered what had happened after he had used the _Hiraishin._ He had blacked out several times as pain became his world for what had seemed like several hours, cultivating with him sprouting nine tails and bunny ears. He had no idea why bunny ears somehow combined with foxtails, but such was his reality. Still in a delirious state from the pain of spontaneously sprouting new appendages he had flinched when a person in some sort of uniform approached him. Naruto didn't recognize the uniformed man as any shinobi, Anbu or otherwise, even if he did speak the same language. Taking his shinobi training to heart Naruto escaped, only to be met with a jungle made out of metal and what he later learned to be called concrete. Buildings higher than he had ever seen dotted the land, reaching even higher than the Hokage monument in Konoha.

That's were his trouble had started. Having no money or means of contacting Konoha he was stuck here, with no food, shelter or information of his current position. Thank Kami that the language was the same, which made it easier to find several shops both food and clothing that he, regrettably, stole from. He had never liked stealing but made sure it was stuff that was near its expiration date or simple cheap clothing that wouldn't be missed.. With a new set of clothes and hunger staved off for a couple of days he had quickly made for a small patch of trees around one of the more peculiar building he had seen from his first foray into the town. He had also learned that the city he was in, Musutafu, was located on an Island called Japan. After acquiring a map of the world he didn't recognize any of the lands that dotted the map.

It had led Naruto to a startling conclusion. With his improper use of the Hiraishin he had somehow transported himself to another world or possibly universe entirely. It was one of the only explanations that made sense after considering everything else. The many differences between the elemental nations and this 'Earth' were too numerous to be the same place. And that's not mentioning the people!

Almost everywhere he explored he came across people with different features and powers. It was as if most of the people he passed on the street had their own unique Bloodline Limit, though some were obviously more powerful than others. The more powerful ones were heroes and villains, as he had seen several of these 'heroes' in actions over the course of the week he had been searching around Musutafu. While he had initially resisted the urge to interact with any of the heroes over the course of his first few days it came to a head the two days ago.

* * *

 **Flashback**

* * *

 _Naruto grinned as he finished off the bun he had managed to receive after helping a woman unload her supplies for the restaurant. He felt less guilty receiving something for work than stealing after all. Walking around in a simple t-shirt and shorts with his shinobi sandals the nine-tailed blonde arrived at a park, seeing kids and their parents playing around carefree. Naruto stood there in silence, seeing a lone boy swinging on the lone swing attached to a tree, having failed the exam once again. He restrained tears, knowing that it would draw attention to himself if he started to cry now. He had to get back, anyway he could! He would become Hokage after all!_

 _Naruto was abruptly taken out of his musing when screams of adults and children reached his ears. Before him now was a fight between two heroes and a villain, though the two heroes were greeting beaten back by the guy that had way too much muscles to be anything but a quirk. Naruto stood still as Parents and their children evacuated, though he didn't know why._

 _The heroes were at more of a disadvantage with every moment that passed. The end came when both the man and women, who were wearing matching costumes, were both stuck hard enough were Naruto could hear the bones in their chest breaking. Both heroes collapsed in a heap after being thrown back, and didn't get up. The muscle guy for some reason decided to finish them off, if the cruel and sadistic smile was any indication. He had raised his arm to finish them off but was stopped by the most unexpected of sources._

 _He didn't know when or why he had moved. For some reason seeing the two people about to die in front of him spurred him to action. With speed that he had never had Naruto cleared the distance between them before delivering a straight punch to the villains face. The force of the punch threw the villain back, though Naruto hissed as he cradled his hand. The fingers popped back into place almost instantly, owing to his enhanced regeneration from his 'change'._

" _What the hell!?" The man shouted as he cradled his jaw "Where the hell did you come from?!"_

 _Realizing that the sucker punch he had gotten in hadn't much affect Naruto braced himself for a fight. Seeing this the man eyes widened in shock before closing as he chuckled._

" _You must have quite the death wish huh little guy. All right." The man's muscles bulged as he started to approach Naruto. When he opened his eyes the same cruel and twisted gaze pinned Naruto, who only braced himself more. "Let me oblige!"_

 _Naruto whipped his tails around to form a shield that blocked the first punch. Naruto still winced as several of the bones in his new tails broke only to fix a moment later. Ducking under a second punch Naruto sped forward and gathered as much chakra as he could before releasing it as soon as his fist met stomach._

" _GAAGK" The villain bowed in a v the crux being Naruto fist before he was thrown back into a metal construct, most likely a playground equipment if Naruto had time to think. Naruto once again cradled his hand as severe burns dominated his fist, healing slower than his previous injuries. Naruto didn't have time to think as the squeal of metal reached his ears._

" _Damn." The man said as he prodded the bruise on his stomach "Not a bad punch kid. Looks like I'll have to take it up a notch!"_

* * *

 **_Flashback End_**

* * *

'And take it up a notch he did.' Naruto thought, the phantom pains form his fight with the villain still stinging even after they had healed. It was only due to his healing factor, and whatever the hell he had done when he blacked out, that allowed him to win. He knew this because A) he was still alive and the other guy was gone and B(he woke up in his hiding place in a patch of trees by U.A. It was the next day that he had managed to snatch a newspaper that someone had left in the trash that he discovered what had happened. Even with his admittedly stupid actions the two heroes hadn't made it, though he noticed a distinct lack of him mentioned in the article.

'Someone must have suppressed the information.' Naruto thought. Shinobi had learned how to suppress all sorts of things, information among those. Most likely it was the police or whoever oversaw the Pro hero's that had taken that information out. Before he could think more on it his stomach once again growled, causing Naruto to groan in discomfort as he rested on a thick branch. He would have to get some food soon, as the rest of his supplies had been eaten last night. Before he could drop down from the branch a voice, a women's, called out to him.

"You know a tree probably isn't the best place to sleep."

To his utter shame Naruto jumped before falling out of the tree. Luckily his many tails gripped the branch, allowing him to hang upside down and come face to face with the women that had called out to him. Wide yellow eyes shined in amusement, though some redness was present as well from crying, and long green hair were the most noticeable traits that caught his eyes. The rest of the yellow uniform, form the head ornament to the bell attached to the collar of her vest reminded Naruto of a cat. Especially the paw gloves and tail that the woman wore.

"Uh, hi?" The woman giggled before the branch broke from his tails gripping it. Falling completely to the ground the woman gasped as she helped Naruto remove the branch that had pinned him to the ground. After removing the erroneous branch Naruto chuckled as the woman helped him up, though he did feel a little awkward when his stomach roared for sustenance. The woman only smiled as she helped him up.

"So how about a deal. I take you to get something to eat and you don't disappear on me. Deal?"

Another roar of his empty stomach answered for Naruto. Blushing in embarrassment he held out his hand for a shake as he introduced himself. "Name's Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Ragdoll at your service!"The women, ragdoll, replied as she shook his hand.

* * *

 **NtH**

* * *

"I can't say I've heard of any of those places before." Ragdoll replied as she finished off another sushi roll. Naruto groaned as he rested his head against the table. Well, that gave proof to the fact that he would be in a different dimension all right. "Are you sure they exist?"

Resisting the urge to shout 'of course!' Naruto went over his options at the moment. Technically he wasn't beholden to Konoha since he wasn't in the shinobi forces, but he still wouldn't divulge that much information. Steaming a little chakra to his forearm one of his tattooed storage seals popped up before a poof of smoke covered it. Ignoring the eek of surprise form Ragdoll he handed her map of the elemental countries before going back to his sushi.

"That's a map of the continent where I'm from." Naruto said as he leaned back in his chair.

Ragdoll looked at him before opening the map, only to be confused once she did. The map showed a massive continent, with different countries denoted by symbols. "My home is the land of fire, the one with the leaf that leads into a swirl. The other major countries are the Lands of Iron, Lightening, Wind, Water and Earth."

"Wait, what does this mean?" Ragdoll asked, laying the map on the table between them. She could feel the tension in the control room where several of the police and heroes were waiting. Aizawa himself was waiting on the rook of the restraint, though he himself was stunned as he came to several realizations at that moment.

"It seems that I come from another dimension, or at least that's what I believe." Stunned silence greeted his proclamation. Ragdoll stared at him with wide-eyes, before jumping up from her seat and pointing at him. "So you're an alien!?"

"Wha-what? NO! I'm human, or at least I think I was." Naruto muttered as he stoked one of his bunny ears. "And besides that not the point. I'm guessing it was only a matter of time before the police or heroes got involved."

Ragdoll chuckled nervously as she realized that he knew why she was there to begin with. "To be honest that isn't the only reason I wanted to meet you." At the questioning look from the teen Ragdoll sat back down "Those two heroes you tried to save…..why did you get involved?"

Naruto's eyes widened as he realized what the pro hero in front of him was talking about. Looking down to his hands Naruto contemplated why he had gotten involved, considering it had gotten him noticed much faster than he would have had he not gotten involved. Taking a deep breath Naruto looked up into Ragdoll's eyes as he answered. Ragdoll herself noticed a similar gleam in her eyes that she herself had when she started her own career as a hero.

"I guess I just couldn't stand by as someone was in danger. It might sound stupid but I know the feeling of being helpless more than once. If it's in my power, I would get involved, no matter what dattebayo!"

The tension was completely disrupted when Ragdoll giggled, before Naruto realized what he had added to the end of his little speech. He slumped down before bumping his head on the table. "So not cool."

'He's got that same gleam.' Ragdoll thought as she approached the blonde 'the same determination that all great heroes have, and the will to make their own fate.' Standing before the blonde she crouched down and took his hands in his. "Thank you. Even though they might not be here anymore, you still gave it your all."

"I know. I'm only sorry i couldn't do more." Before she could asure the boy Aizawa jumped down from the roof and approached the duo before stopping at the two. Naruto was on alert at the man that approached them, though that might have to do with the red eyes and floating hair that denoted his entrance.

"We can discuss this later Ragdoll." Aizawa said before shifting his gaze to Naruto. Despite the frown and somewhat mean demeanor he could tell that the man was….tired? Yeah tired would be a good description of the man. "My name's Eraserhead, another pro hero that's been assigned to search for you and bring you in."

The man must have noticed his flinch, as he continued "You're not being arrested, but we need to know about how you apparently arrived and your quirk."

The two stared at each other before Naruto sighed in defeat "I guess it was only a matter of time. Lead the way pinkeye."

Aizawa had to resist the supreme urge to wrap the boy in his capture scarf and drag him out. That urge only got harder to resist when he heard laughter from his earpiece and giggling form Ragdoll. Huffing in frustration the pro hero turned his head and headed out, being followed out by Naruto and Ragdoll.

Even though they had found the boy in record time with Ragdoll's 'Search', one thought was going through the Eraser hero's mind.

The fact that Uzumaki Naruto had no quirk to erase.

* * *

 **Musutafu Police Station**

* * *

The assembled pro heroes and police stood in abject shock as the last few minutes ran through their minds. To their credit the shock only lasted a moment before Naomasa took action.

"I need the private room set up." He looked back to the assembled heroes and officers with a serious gaze "This will need to stay between us for now. I'll contact the proper authorities to brief them on the situation after the interview."

"Another world…" Midnight muttered, voicing the shock that most of the other heroes and police officers had.

"As strange as that is it isn't outside the possible." Cementoss said as he approached the room being setup for the interview. The other heroes that didn't have immediate business took seats, leaving Midnight, Cementoss and Kamui Woods. Naomasa was still on the phone, talking to several people at once. "We live in a world of possibilities. This isn't out of the realm of those possibilities."

"Still though this is unprecedented. For an alien to look so much like us-" Kamui hit the floor with a slap from Midnight.

"He from another dimension dear." The R-rated villain responded with a sweet smile "He's just as human as the rest of us, just with cute fluffy extra appendages."

The wood based hero merely huffed as he took his own seat next to Cementoss. It was his hope that the cement hero would be an ample buffer in case his mouth apparently said the wrong thing again.

The three pro heroes sat in silence, contemplating what this could mean for society. If the discovery of quirks was any indication chaos could erupt with the information just leaking out, which was one of the reasons that Naomasa was making the extra effort to prevent any leaks. Everyone had been sworn to secrecy before being allowed to leave which was easily agreeably. Even Endeavor, bull-headed he may be, saw the problems that could arise if such an event were to be replicated again with the discovery of other dimensional beings.

Their thoughts were interrupted when the boy in question entered the station, though they did wonder why it looked like Eraserhead was barely restraining himself from attacking the boy, if the irritated scowl and eye twitch were any indication. Ragdoll herself was barely keeping a straight face, but let out a few giggles as she walked next to Naruto.

"What else was I supposed to call you? Your eyes literally turn pink when you apparently use your quirk." Naruto huffed as he followed the eraser hero "and the hair thing, is that intentional or just laziness? And another thin-"

The tailed boy quickly found his mouth bound by the eraser hero's capture scarf and dragged into the private room that Naomasa had entered and placed on the seat. The boy's rather comical attempt to remove the wrapping around his mouth ended when Ragdoll tapped the Aizawa's shoulder to tell him they should join the rest of their fellow pro heroes. Sighing in frustrated annoyance he undid the wrappings covering Naruto's mouth. Glaring as the eraser hero left he looked at Ragdoll before sheepishly looking away.

"Could…..Could you stay?" Naruto asked, mush to the shock of the officer and pro hero. The two adults glanced at each other before shrugging as Ragdoll took a seat next to Naomasa the officer nodded before facing the boy in question.

* * *

"You seem tense, Eraserhead."Midnight said giggling at the twitch in his eye "Have fun escorting our newest guest to the station?"

Aizawa merely responded by pulling out his all too familiar yellow sleeping bag before answering while he was getting comfortable. "He's chatty. And not in the cute and innocent way. Wake me when their done." He finished before laying down, much to the amusement of his fellow pro heroes. There were very few people who could get under the pro eraser heroes skin, and apparently this Naruto kid was another one to add to the list.

* * *

"Alright then." Naomasa started, shifting some papers in front of Naruto "Since we are in uncharted territory I would like to get some basic information for however long your 'stay' here is."

Naruto shrugged before taking the paper the officer had placed in front of him. Seeing the basic information he quickly filled it out before arriving at the line section that was placed for quirk name and description. He debated for several seconds before sighing as he came to a decision.

"Um, I don't have a quirk." The two adults raised their eyebrows before looking blatantly at the bunny ears and nine fox tails swaying back and forth. It was Ragdoll that spoke up with the silent question.

"What do you mean? From what we have seen whatever your quirk is it is powerful, possibly up there with some of the more powerful pro heroes."

Naruto wracked his brain for an explanation and eventual fell back on the memory of Iruka going over chakra, thankfully the one time he had been paying close attention one day.

"Ok so you know how quirks are basically powers that people develop?" As both the officer and pro hero nodded he continued "My world, dimension whatever uses an energy called chakra."

"Like what monks use?" Naomasa responded. Naruto merely shrugged before continuing.

"Maybe? Wait I can better explain with visuals." Taking the paper he had written his information on he drew several pictures of a simple human body and labeled them accordingly. "So chakra is a combination of the energy of the body, more specifically the physical and spiritual energy present in a being."

He pointed out the two basic drawing of a human as he continued with Iruka's lecture, or as much of it he remembered anyway "both sides can be increased in various ways, form training to meditation and experience. The rate that everyone develops is much like how they grow form a child to an adult; different for everyone."

"I sense a 'but' there." Ragdoll said, somewhat excited and a little fearful of this new power.

"Um, that's all I remember from the lecture, oh I know that everyone has chakra. That's about it."

The officer and pro heroes could only swaetdrop at the short yet revealing explanation. "You weren't the best student were you." Naruto's face wilted to one of sadness and unease as the officer himself realized that it was probably not the best thing to bring up. Luckily Ragdoll took the reins of the interview, hoping to steer the conversation from apparently bad memories. "So what can this chakra do exactly?"

"All sorts of things!" Naruto excitingly said before going off on what his world's people, these shinobi, could do. From controlling the elements, to enhancing their bodies to super soldier levels, and even cloning themselves. It sounded much like quirks, only ones that everyone could learn to use given enough strength and training.

"So what can you do?" Naruto chuckled nervously before putting his fingers in a cross pattern before a cloud of smoke poofed next to him. The smoke cleared away a second later to reveal another Naruto, but with one tail instead of the nine the original had. Another thing to note was that Naruto himself looked confused as he had eight tails after spawning the clone.

This is the Kage Buhsin no Jutsu (shadow clone technique), though for some reason I can't make as many as I wanted too. The other two techniques are the Kawarimi no Jutsu (Body replacement technique) and the Henge no jutsu (Transformation technique)." Naruto demonstrated the other two techniques by switching with a chair that was in the corner and then transforming into Naomasa and Ragdoll, getting everyone to stare in amazement. Quirks very rarely developed more than one power, and even then they were usually related to the initial quirk in some way.

"What about when you were fighting that villain?" Naomasa asked.

Naruto had to think for a moment before responding "Whatever happened when I arrived here allowed me to control my chakra like I've never been able to. That's how I managed to hit that guy without getting seriously injured form hitting him. I did black out near the end though."

* * *

'That must be the energy that covered his form. Most likely a berserker like state.' Aizawa thought. Form the short clip of the boy being in that state it was more than likely where he had blacked out as he fought against the villain.

* * *

The conversation from there went on the different countries, how the village was run and other things that they had deemed necessary to learn. By the end of it Naruto had painted a rather grim and disgusting picture for the officer and pro heroes. Several Wars, with children soldiers being deployed to the frontline, was just the start of the world Naruto had painted for them. Said children being trained from early ages to be soldiers at twelve and the rather short life expectancy that they assumed was the norm for shinobi. But what had the adults worried was the answers Naruto gave when they asked him personal questions.

Did he have any family?

A shake of his head while blonde unruly hair shadowed his eyes.

Where did he live?

On his own since he was kicked out of the orphanage at the age of five.

Did he have any friends?

Not really no.

In the end the assembled group of Naruto, pro heroes and one officer sat there in silence, absorbing the whole conversation. It was Ragdoll that finally broke the awkward silence that had settled on the group.

"So how did you arrive here? You did kind of appear from thin air after all."

"Ah well…." Naruto muttered before going on to explain the situation before he arrived in Musutafu. The 'make-up exam' that one of his teachers convinced him to steal an important scroll from the leader of the village. All the adults could see that the young man was being manipulated and, if their assumptions were right, just wanted recognition in some way. Naruto continued the story until it got to how he was trying to escape from a last ditch attempt at his life before appearing in the alleyway.

Naomasa realized they had been here for several hours as he rose up from his seat. "I think that's all we'll need for now. How about some lunch?" The roar of one Uzumaki Naruto's stomach was all the answer they needed.

* * *

 **NtH**

* * *

As one of the other officers escorted the Naruto to the lunchroom Naomasa and the pro heroes gathered around the conference table to decide what needed to be done.

"It's rather obvious that the young man does not know a way to get back, even if he didn't divulge how he managed to arrive here in the first place." Cementoss started the conversation, his eyes closed in thoughtful reflection.

"Though that may have been for the best. I was not the only one that could tell he didn't want to talk about anything that happened in his past or personal history." Midnight stated, getting nods from everyone.

"There's also the matter of his powers. They are definable not quirks, as my own quirk didn't so much as affect him in any noticeable way." Aizawa piped up from his position on the floor.

Naomasa sighed as he pondered what he should do. He already had people he trusted getting the kid into the system in regards to identification and such. But form what he could see it would be disastrous to put him in an orphanage because of his past experiences. He was not a detective for nothing after all.

"I think- no know what to do." Ragdoll suddenly said, getting everyone's attention.

* * *

 **NtH**

* * *

Naruto stretched out his body after finishing of the simple meal of sandwich and chips. Sitting for hours on end was never his strong suit, even in the Ninja academy. It didn't help that some of the questions were rather uncomfortable to answer. Just thinking about them caused the young Uzumaki to close his eyes, withholding tears of sorrow and frustration at what his life had been like up to this point. Naruto was so focused on his memories that he didn't even notice Ragdoll walk in. It was only when the pro hero kneeled down and took his clenched hands into her own that he noticed her.

"Thinking of bad experiences?" Ragdoll asked. Naruto nodded, using his free hand to wipe away the tears that had almost formed. "Well, I've got a question for you."

Ragdoll reached behind her and took out a set of papers. Naruto's eyes widened when he noticed the name on the title of the adoption papers.

 **_Shiretoko Uzumaki Naruto_**

The tears that Naruto had tried to restrain returned in full force, though he did have one last question.

"W-why?"

Tomoko merely gave the blonde teen a motherly smile as she cupped his cheek tenderly. "You don't know how to get home right?" Naruto nodded as he started to sob "Well I thought why not give you a home here. It's the least I could do."

Naruto launched into the woman, tears streaming down his eyes as he desperately clutched to Tomoko. The woman and pro hero was even surer of her decision, even though she was sure her teammate would start to talk about how she was too young for a nephew. She had been wanting a kid for a while now, and if she could help another while doing so she was all for it.

* * *

 **NtH**

* * *

Several days later Naruto, now officially Shiretoko Uzumaki Naruto, arrived at his new home. Waiting for him was his new family, the rest of the superhero team known as the Wild, Wild Pussycats. Exiting the car he felt a brush of wind pass by, as if pushing him forward to his new future. Facing forward was the only thing he could do, and do it he would.

* * *

 **Shiretoko Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Hero Name "Kurama"**

 **Quirk: Chakra Description Through the use of balancing physical and spiritual energy Kurama is able to perform supernatural feats, such as enhancing his naturally high strength and agility to other abilities that expend this well of energy. Limits of this energy are currently unknown, but he does tire after spending vast amounts.**

 **Abilities Enhanced strength and agility – Natural strength and agility greater than normal person. Further enhanced if channeling quirk to limbs.**

 **Additional limbs – Extra ears provide strengthened hearing for a kilometer. Tails act as defense and attack and can grow with chakra channeled into them.**

 **Regeneration – Has a passive regeneration that can heals bruises and light cuts. Can jumpstart it with chakra, but unable to perform any other chakra techniques while regenerating.**

 **Kage Buhsin no Jutsu (shadow clone technique) – Able to clone himself up to nine times. Strength and endurance of clone is determined by number of tails. Example (3 tails = 3 hits to dispel if not using chakra for defense.)**

 **Kawarimi no Jutsu (Body replacement technique) – Able to replace himself with objects or people to avoid damage, though is none are available will produce log. For some reason. Unknown where log comes from.**

 **Henge no jutsu (Transformation technique) – Able to transform into objects or people. The more complex the transformation the more chakra and concentration it takes. Will dispel if hit hard enough.**

 **Stats Power – 4/5 B**

 **Speed – 3/5 C**

 **Technique – 5/5 A**

 **Intelligence – 2/5 D (4/5 B for battle situational awareness)**

 **Cooperativeness 5/5 A**

 **Known Family Shiretoko Tomoko (Ragdoll) – Mother Shino Sosaki**

 **(Mandalay) – Adoptive Aunt**

 **Ryuko Tsuchikawa – Adoptive Aunt**

 **Yawara Chatora (Tiger) – Adoptive Uncle**

 **Kota Izumi – Adoptive Cousin**

* * *

 **Author Notes**

* * *

 **So this idea sprung up into my head after getting through the second season of My Hero Acadamia. After quickly deciding not to go the overpowered route I decided to start Naruto's tenure in MHA right before he became a genin. This will be a MHA universe fic. With changes to cannon all around. The description above will change over the course of the story, much like all characters do. I'm open to ideas, though I have a decent outline for the story and beyond. One thing htat I still ahvent thought of is to either replace one of the kids of 1-A (most likely Mineta by moving him to 1-B) or find some way to fit an uneven class in the story. Leaning towards replacing Mineta. Honest to Kami he infuriates me sometimes. Pairings? Honestly don't have a clue at the minute. Jirou or Momo are likely candidates. Though Tsuyu…..Holy crap that would actually be awesome. But that's going to be on the backburner for a while. Next chapter will be going into his 'transition' years. Mainly catching up to appropriate age and skills for high school and U.A.**

 **Till Next Time!**

 **SandewrPally**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notes Part 1**

 **So I just wanted to respond to some reviews before the story, and to tell everyone that I appreciate and love the support this fanfic has gotten!**

 **VegaSinclaire: Developments for both his chakra and pairing will be shown in the story.**

 **Eniox27: There is indeed a lot I could do with this. And I shall.**

 **: One of developments with his chakra will directly affect his clones to make them more useful and possibly powerful.**

 **Agurra of the Darkness: After doing my research I going to have to agree with you on that (hint!)**

 **Guest: Hopefully covered that hole in this chapter.**

 **Sanzaki Miya: thanks for the catch and hopefully I can get to editing it before long.**

 **AzureWarrior: Interesting ideas and possibly.**

 **Animelover1818: Great idea for a situation!**

 **Kid Coheed: He will develop his powers and abilities and possibly.**

 **Sn: That is going to be a blast to write is all I am going to say**

 **Now let the story commence!**

* * *

 **Ninja to Hero**

 **By SandewrPally**

 **Chapter Two**

 **A Somewhat Normal Life**

* * *

"YATTA!" the shout of one nine-tailed blonde teen was heard throughout the forest as he went on the attack. His opponent? One Chatora Yawara, better known as the pro hero 'Tiger', and Naruto's adoptive uncle. The pro hero in question easily dodged the straight punch before throwing the teen into another tree. It was not the first time Naruto had been thrown into a tree. For some reason he could imagine most of the trees in the clearing they were training had Naruto sized indents. He was hitting them hard enough to splinter the bark after all. Though that might have just been his dazed mind seeing things, like the two Tigers approaching him.

"I didn't hit you too hard did I Naruto-kun?" Tiger said as he hovered over his adoptive nephew. While the pro hero knew his nephew was sturdier than most everyone had a limit. He chuckled as the boy rolled on his back to take in deep breaths before smirking. He had also noticed the distinct lack of tails of the Naruto in front of him, but merely pretended that he didn't.

"Don't count me out oji-san!" Naruto shouts as two three tailed clones leapt out from the trees. The two aimed for different avenues of attack in the hope of getting a hit on the pro hero.

'He's gotten better with coordinating his clones.' Tiger thought before dodging while grabbing the clones at the same time. 'Now he just needs to better his surprise attacks with them. And possibly work on a way to disguise how many tails he's using for his clones.'

With a flourish of strength the male member of the Wild, Wild Pussycats threw the two clones into a charging Naruto. Naruto hadn't expected to be assaulted with his own clones, though it didn't help that they somehow hit him in the head and crotch. With a 'meep!' the teen collapsed holding his privates while silently dispelling the clones. His eye twitched when his clone's memories came back and how painful that hit looked.

Tiger himself winced as his nephew collapsed into a fetal position while muttering something along the lines of 'stupid clones'. Tiger eventually helped his nephew up and not surprisingly was all ready to go again despite the phantom pain in his groin.

"All right I'm ready for another round Oji-san!" Naruto said he raised his fists for another round. Since he was never a great student of the taijutsu they had taught at the academy he had developed his own 'style'. Said style was more akin to a controlled beast than anything, at least his adoptive uncle thought so as they had refined it over the course of the year and a half he had arrived in this world.

" _Unfortunately"_ A voice made its presence known in his head. _"It's time for_ someone _to get his schoolwork done."_

Said someone groaned as Tiger chuckled at Naruto's depressed face. The blonde teen begrudgingly headed inside to participate in his daily lessons which his adoptive aunt, Shino Sosaki (Mandalay), headed with help from tutors that would come in every now and then to make sure Naruto was up to speed when high school came around. While he initially had trouble understanding the more complicated aspects both Sosaki and Naruto had abused the hell out of Naruto clone technique. Though he could only spawn a maximum of nine clones at a time it still went a long way in Naruto catching up to appropriate knowledge. On a side note it also helped with keeping the house clean. Much to the teams delight of course. Naruto merely ignored the clones grumbling about being made into house maids after a while.

How would clones help with chores and school you may ask? It all came down to a random day a few months into his arrival and subsequent adoption.

* * *

 **Flashback**

* * *

 _Naruto slammed his head on the table as his head felt like it was ready to explode from the information overload. It had been a way for him to seem like he was studying by making his maximum of nine clones and having them going over their own subject. After a few hours he dispelled them, only to have one of the worst headaches he could ever imagine. It was a whimpering Naruto that Sosaki and Tomoko stumbled upon, though they were amused to find that he had given himself his own headache._

" _So your clones share your memories?" Sosaki asked as she handed Naruto an icepack._

" _I think so?" Naruto responded as he placed the cold and soothing pack on his throbbing head. "It's more like everything they read was dumped in my brain after they dispelled."_

" _Along with a big headache to go along with it." Tomoko said as she replaced the subjects Naruto had been studying. "Are there any other abilities that your clones have?"_

" _I don't know. I only saw how to perform the technique." Naruto responded while chucking sheepishly "I didn't really read about how the technique works."_

" _Still though." Sosaki stated as a glint appeared in her eyes that Naruto honestly did not like at all. It reminded him of a tiger finding an interesting prey for some reason "Used properly we'll definitely be able to get your education up to speed!"_

* * *

 **Flashback End**

* * *

Following that little event His education had come a long way from the basics, approaching pre high school from what he could understand. That did not necessarily mean he had to like it. It didn't help that Sosaki could easily tell when he tried to replace himself with a clone to go train or goof off several times. Even his tried and true method of escape was usually offset by the tag team of Tomoko and Yawara capturing him the first few times. Eventually they had come to an agreement. They would split his time between training and school, with chores and other things that kids his age did.

Which for some reason Naruto found odd. Though it could be because he was, technically, raised in a shinobi village were children were raised to be mercenaries. That compounded with the hard lifestyle that had been the result of having the Kyuubi sealed in him made him further appreciate the rather normal lifestyle he was living now. Though 'normal' was a subjective term for a world of people with abilities like quirks.

* * *

 **Several hours of tort- learning later**

* * *

Naruto let out a sigh of exhaustion as he stared up into the starlit sky. While he would still get a small headache from using clones to study he had found a good medium, even if he had to endure a little pain for it. The headache in question was not what was on his mind at the moment. Naruto merely stared up into the different constellations in the sky as he went over his current set of issues as it were.

For starters his seals were acting up. Not in the sense that they had failed, as he could still store and pull things from them easily. Ever since he had gained his additional appendages he had seemed to gain an innate understanding of the seal work on his arm, to the point where he could discern minute points where the seal could be altered in different ways. As per his training and own work with seals he approached this with caution. It would suck if he somehow managed to get his arm stuck in a storage seal with an improper change. Or cause the seals to combust, or any other horrible, permanently maiming thing he could think of.

Thoughts of fuinjutsu turned his attention to another mystery he was still trying to solve. After several days of rest from all the events of his first week in this new world Naruto tried to understand more of the Hiriashin from his notes that he had managed to save in his seals. From his notes he shouldn't have been even able to use Hiriashin since it was apparently attuned to only one person in particular; the Fourth Hokage himself. It was apparently attuned to his blood, as a way to prevent enemies from gaining the famous technique for themselves.

That little revelation brought some uncomfortable theories to mind, the most disconcerting was the fact that Naruto himself might actually be related to the Fourth in some way. Fuinjutsu was pretty straight forward when working with blood after all. Naruto had tried several times to remember what the fourth looked like outside of the face on the Hokage Mountain. Blonde spiky hair, longer than Naruto's by a good margin, framed an angular face and blue eyes a similar shade of Naruto's.

….Now that Naruto looked back it was not hard to see the resemblance. While the blonde hair was a common trait of the Yamanaka clan his shape and color leaned more towards the Fourths than the platinum blonde that was common in Ino's clan. Naruto wondered who his mother was as he received more from her in regards to his face structure and demeanor. At least that was his assumption.

His mother must have been on the Uzumaki side, which explained his prowess at learning and understanding Fuinjutsu to such a degree. From what little he had been able to learn of the Uzumaki clan they were defined by their longevity, massive natural chakra pools and expertise in the realm of fuinjutsu. Naruto fit two of those traits but could easily chalk up the blonde hair to genetics from his father instead.

Naruto blinked as he realized were his thoughts were going. It seemed all that schoolwork was paying off in the end. Shaking his head he noticed someone leaving the house, though it wasn't one of the Wild, Wild Pussycats. The person that came out of the house was none other than Izumi Kota, orphaned child of the two heroes he had tried saving almost a year ago.

'He must be going to visit their grave again.' Naruto thought as he silently made to follow the boy. Their first interaction was frosty if there was ever a world to describe it. Having never had parents to begin with the only correlation he could draw was if something would happen to the Third. It didn't take long to arrive at the gravesite of Kota's Parents, the heroes better known as Water Hose. Kota merely kneeled in front of the graves, softly shaking as quiet sobs shook his shoulders.

"W-why? Why did you leave me?" Kota asked the two graves. Naruto was no stranger to grieving, as it was a constant presence in the world of shinobi. But Kota wasn't a shinobi in training. He was just a regular kid that was dealt a bad hand in life. Silently coming to a decision he approached the younger kid before kneeling next to him, offering silent support. The two just kneeled there for a while before Kota spoke up.

"Why did you try to save them?" He asked, his expression shadowed by his hat as Naruto stared ahead. Naruto mulled it over in his head for a few moments before answering.

"It kinda just happened to be honest." Naruto answered before continuing. "What I mean is that I couldn't just stand by and let the bad guy have his way. I'm sorry that I couldn't do more to save them."

Naruto finished speaking as silence once again enveloped both of the kneeling boys, much to Naruto's awkwardness. It was finally Kota who broke the silence. "…Baka."

"What was that you little shrimp?!"

"Baka Kitsune!" Kota yelled as he stood up to glare at the now standing Naruto. Sparks seemed to fly between the two before they grabbed each other's cheeks and pulled.

"Give up you small fry!"

"You first baka!"

Neither of them noticed the Wild, Wild pussycats chuckling in amusement as they stood back a little ways. The team had been more than a little worried about Kota, and were glad that the blonde had, at the very least, given the boy support that wasn't from an adult and someone closer to his own age.

* * *

 **Several Weeks Later**

* * *

Naruto realized several things over the year and a half after his changes. His senses, especially his hearing, had been enhanced way above what he was used to. His tails required a lot of maintenance, but made a pretty comfortable pillow and blanket, as evidenced when he would wake up from a nap only to be greeted by Tomoko using several tails to do the same. The current predicament was one such change that he could attribute to his new appendages.

"Oh look how cute those tails are!"

"Aw, look he's blushing."

"SO FLUFFY!"

Naruto attempted to duck his head as the complements, mostly from women and younger girls, washed over him. The reason for his 'attempted' duck was the fact that he was being fitted for new clothes, a favor that Tomoko had called in from her fellow pro hero Best Jeanist (Hakamata Tsunagu) Said hero tapped the boy's forehead to make sure he didn't shift again, much to the irritation of Naruto.

"If you keep moving we'll be here all day." The pro hero sighed before taking more measurements of the boy's current outfit. "You are the one who wanted orange as a main color, heavens knows why."

"Oy, don't you disrespect the orange!" Naruto exclaimed only to get pricked by another pin. He swore the pro hero was doing on purpose by now.

"And if anything that abomination tells me is that you have no sense for fashion in any form." Best Jeanist said as he wrote down the completed measurements and adjusted them for growth spurts. 'Ugly it may be but the makeup of the jumpsuit he outgrew is far sturdier than even some pro hero uniforms.'

It was one of the reasons he had agreed to making the wardrobe for the currently pinned and measured boy. Being one of the top heroes he had been notified of the tailed-boy's status, though Tomoko had filled him in on the rest as she amusedly watched the last hour of back and forth between Naruto and Best Jeanist. Even though he had only met the young man a few hours ago he could tell he had the drive to be a hero, even without mentioning it.

"All right." Best Jeanist said while using his quirk to quickly sew the clothes that he had measured out on Naruto. "I've made it so that this and the other outfits you ordered should be able to go through another growth spurt, two if they aren't as big as the last ones. As per your request they've been fitted to allow your tails maximum comfort and maneuverability."

Best Jeanist sighed as he finished gathering the designs he and Naruto had written up. The boy was surprisingly good at drawing out what he wanted. Not so much with the color choices. "And per your other request I'll try to fit orange into all the outfits in fashionable ways."

"Awesome dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed before getting elbowed lightly in the ribs by Tomoko "Oh I mean thank you Mister Jeanist."

"You're welcome. I'll have your order done by the end of the day. Just stop by before the store closes to pick it up." The pro Hero said before noticing that both Naruto and Tomoko had left. Best Jeanist sighed as he got to work somehow fitting orange into a fashionable style for the tailed boy.

* * *

 **NtH**

* * *

"So what have we got left to do today?" Tomoko asked as she walked leisurely next to Naruto. The young man in question pulled a list from his pocket as he made sure his tails wouldn't bother any passersby. Though some of the passerby's, mostly of the female variety, seemed to not mind the tails brushing against them.

"Looks like we need to pick up groceries for home, some additional supplies for my fuinjutsu, and some mother-son bonding time." Naruto looked up from the list to a grinning Tomoko. "I'm pretty sure Aunt Sosaki didn't write that last one."

Both mother and adopted son shared a similar smirk before laughing. Naruto felt lighter than air during these moments when he could interact with Tomoko like his real mother. It didn't even have to be trips to Musutafu to get this feeling. Little moments, like watching the stars or brushing his tails were everything the younger Naruto had always craved. In the year and a half he had been here he had revealed little by little what his life was like in Konoha, though nothing overtly major. To know that Tomoko didn't care, and even was angry _for_ him at his childhood treatment, was more satisfying to him than an all you can eat ramen buffet.

"So where were you thinking of having this 'mother-son bonding' after we get the shopping done?"

Tomoko turned around and started to walk again before responding "That's a secret!"

Naruto merely chuckled as he followed his adoptive mother, wondering what she could have planned for later.

* * *

 **NtH**

* * *

Several hours later (One of which was spent arguing over how much Ramen he could get.) Naruto and Tomoko had arrived at one of the more scenic parks that Musutafu had to offer. The many trees and flowers reminded Naruto of Konoha's forests, though for some reason it didn't give him the sense of homesickness as it used to. They had both stopped at a small lake that sat in the center of the park, both mother and adopted son staring at the reflected scene of tree's and flowers in the water.

"You once told me" Tomoko broke the calm silence while getting Naruto's attention "that you didn't know what a family felt like, only saw it from the outside."

Turning to face Naruto Tomoko had a small motherly smile as she continued. "You've had such a hard childhood, one that many would have broken from." Naruto eyes were watering by this point as memories of the crippling loneliness came to the forefront, before being dispelled by Tomoko cupping his face with both hands.

"You'll soon be going to U.A, were I know you'll become one of the greatest heroes. You know how I know?" Naruto shook his head as tears started to fall as she caressed his cheeks lovingly.

"Because you are one of the most compassionate people I know. Out of all your traits, it's that one that will make you a great hero." Tomoko moved her hand and hugged the boy, who was now almost the same height as her. It took a moment before Naruto hugged back with a choked sob signaling her own tears to fall. "You be the best hero you can be, and I'll be rooting for you whenever and however. After all what else would I do for my son?"

"M-mom." One simple word was all it took for Tomoko to start her own waterworks. It was the first time he had called her mother, what else was she supposed to do! Mother and son stood there in the middle of the park, merely basking in each other's presence. Tomoko opened her eyes to see two people standing behind Naruto, seemingly both looking at her. One was a man with spiky blonde hair and a proud smile on his angular face. He wore a long cloak and had a vest with several pockets on it. The other, a red-haired woman in a simple green blouse and apron, was seemingly tearing up as she looked at both of them. The two moved their mouths at the same time before disappearing as she blinked. Even though she couldn't hear anything she could tell what they had said. A fresh wave of tears came, as she somehow knew that they were related to Naruto someway.

 _Thank you._

By the time they arrived back home it was to the rest of the Wild Wild pussycats plus Kota, who wondered what had happened since both Naruto and Tomoko had bloodshot eyes, though Tomoko's were far more noticeable for some reason.

* * *

 **A Few Months Later**

* * *

"So….do we open it?" Tsuchikawa said as the letter from U.A. laid on the table in front of her and Chatora. They were the only ones currently home, as Naruto and Tomoko had dragged Sosaki and Kota to submit Naruto's costume idea so that it could be ready in time for the start of the school year.

"I think we just need to wait for Naruto-kun Tsuchikawa." Chatora said, knowing his teammates mind when it came to not being nosy. "Plus we already gave him a great recommendation. I would be very surprised if he wasn't accepted."

"Come ooooooonnnnnn." Tsuchikawa whined as she stared at the letter "Just one little peek wouldn't hurt."

"I know that you wouldn't ruin the surprise would you baa-chan?" Came the teasing and semi-serious voice of Naruto. He had discovered the perfect nickname when he had been out shopping with his other adoptive aunt. I simple comment from some elderly women about Tsuchikawa being 'The perfect age' to have a son his age created a situation where Naruto had to drag his aunt from the store less she unload a verbal maelstrom on the ladies that had commented on her. Ever since then Naruto used 'Baa-chan' to annoy or make sure she wouldn't get her way at the moment. Case in point.

"What did you say you little punk?" Tsuchikawa asked as the table audibly groaned under her grip as she sent a death glare at her nephew. The ensuing standoff was cut short as Sosaki bopped both Naruto and Tsuchikawa on the head, sighing as Tomoko took the letter and presented it to Naruto. Everyone was focusing on the U.A. emblazoned letter in Naruto's hands, even Kota was looking even though he tried to not seem interested. Naruto took a deep breath before opening the letter and pulling a paper out. Unfolding it Naruto took a second to read it before a giant smile graced his face as he laid the letter on the table. Everyone else smiled as Naruto ran outside and screamed that he was going to be a hero for all the world to see. Before Kota grabbed a paperweight form a nearby desk and chucked it, getting a bullseye on Naruto's head.

"Oi! What was that for?!"

"You're being too loud." Kota said before turning away. The boy didn't get far before being caught by one of Naruto's tails. Kota struggled before he was dragged to Naruto, who had his hair shadowing his eyes at the moment. Kota grew pale as Naruto lifted his head, a devilish smirk on his face as he headed to the kitchen.

"And I know just how to celebrate this. With ramen!"

Kota's eyes grew wide as he struggled to get away from the ramen obsessed teenager that was Naruto at that moment. He didn't even like ramen! Mainly due to the teen that was going to be forcing him to eat it again! He had been the latest victim of the tailed blonde's obsessive and ravenous hunger for all things ramen. It was like watching a train wreck made of noodles that wrecked in a tunnel!

The adults were still standing around the table, reading and passing off the letter as they watched the amusing scene. Tomokotook the letter as Sosaki attempted to curb the insane amount of Ramen Naruto was cooking at the moment, or at least sneak in vegetables and meat when he wasn't paying attention. Tomoko raised the letter as a proud smile adorned her face

 _Uzumaki Naruto_

 _It is our pleasure to welcome you to the hero course at U.A! With overwhelming recommendations from the Wild, Wild Pussycats you have been selected to be in the Department of Heroes as part of class 1-A. We expect great things from you in the future._

 _Go Beyond, Plus Ultra!_

Tomoko's smile stayed as she laid the letter of acceptance on the table, making a note to frame it later for Naruto as a small gift for him. Then she started to laugh when she realized who his homeroom teacher was going to be.

* * *

 **NtH**

* * *

Aizawa twitched as he read through the files he had been provided of his new class. Several students stood out while he perused the files, eventually ending on one Uzumaki Naruto. Aizawa's eyes twitched when he remembered his short interaction with him two years ago, including the nickname he had been given. Nerumi (Midnight) had never let the nickname die, and it only got worse when his fellow hero and friend Present Mic had heard.

* * *

 **Mini-Flashback YEEEEAAH!**

* * *

 _Aizawa sighed as he rested in his sleeping bag in the faculty break room. This year's current 1-A class was annoying, more so than the last one. Before the sweet peace of nap could take him the door was opened by none of the than two of his fellow teachers Midnight and Present Mic. He did not like the mischievous look that Midnight had as she walked in with her tea._

" _Ah how are you today pink-eye?" Midnight asked as Present Mic took his own seat. Noticing the irritation that his fellow hero was showing at the nickname gained the voice hero's curiosity._

" _Where did that come from?" Unfortunately for Aizawa Midnight had beaten him to the punch._

" _It was about a year ago we were working together on a case when the person in question, a young teen, gave our fellow hero his oh-so perfect nickname."_

 _Aizawa silently fumed as he turned over and tried to tune out the loud laughter of the voice hero in question._

* * *

 **YYYEEEEEEEAAAAAHHHHH! Mini-flashback over!**

* * *

Luckily for the Eraser hero that little tidbit of information had stayed within the confines of the staff of U.A, and was rarely used for his annoyance. Opening the folder he read over what had been provided by the teen from his first file and the updated information that had been provided when his recommendations and application were submitted. Admittedly not much change except for his current knowledge and fighting style. He closed the file as he leaned back and thought over the new class.

'Out of all of them only three stand out above the others.' Aizawa though as he grabbed the three files in question.

'Uzumaki Naruto, Bakugo Katsuki and Todoroki Shoto. Two of them on recommendations and another one having a high score on the Practical test.' Aizawa thought has he separated the folders more. 'They will probably be the most powerful of this year's class at the start. Then there's Midoriya Izuku.'

Picking up the file Aizawa couldn't help but narrow his eyes as he read it, his suspicion furthered when he read that his quirk had manifested a little over six months before the exam. It was rather obvious that he had not been training to control his quirk if the injuries he had sustained from the practical in rescuing another examinee were any indication. He would have to make sure that the boy understood the consequences of practically crippling himself before the school year would even start.

'Regardless.' Aizawa rose and headed home 'They'll soon realize what 'Plus Ultra' really means.

* * *

 **NtH**

* * *

 **(Play You can become a hero OST)**

 _ **It was the start of two hero's stories that day. One who was born quirk less yet rose up to become one of the greatest heroes of his day. The other from a completely different world entirely, but would become just as important as the other as he fought alongside his fellow hero. They would face many successes and failures, ups and downs, but in the end they would become heroes.**_

 _ **This is their story.**_

 _ **This is their Hero Academia!**_

* * *

 **Authors Note Part 2**

* * *

 **And here we at the start of Cannon! This was more of a filler/fluff chapter that touched several points that I hoped closed some gaps in the story from the first chapter. I want Naruto to develop his own style from his cannon overpowered self, and this story has given me the exact opportunity to do it. I plan on creating an original character for several arcs, namely the internship and forest training arc for it to be in. Other than that this story should be up again in around 2-2 and a half weeks. I really need to get my reading stories updated for my readers.**

 **Light guide your path!**

 **SandewrPally**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ninja to Hero**

 **By SandewrPally**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

 **First Day Jitters**

* * *

"You have all your clothes?"

"Yep."

"Including your uniforms?"

"For the fifth time yes."

"Toothbrush, shampoo and other toiletries?" Tomoko asked, fretting about as Naruto sealed the rest of his luggage into a sealing scroll. It was one of the first successful ones using this worlds resources and had been his go to for storage options. It also made moving easier than ever.

"Mom." Naruto said while grabbing her shoulders. "I've got everything packed. We did go over it twice before I sealed it after all."

Tomoko sighed as she sat on the bed in her son's soon to be vacant room. Since the Wild, Wild Pussycats lived a good day from U.A. Naruto was eligible for student housing. Said housing was similar to a college housing, though scaled back some due to there not being as many needed. The apartment he would be living in during the school year was a simple one that had all the amenities and was merely a stone's throw away from the school itself. Which was why Tomoko was going over the checklist again much to Naruto's amusement.

Tomoko sighed as she looked around the room that had been Naruto's for the past two years. He wouldn't be leaving permanently, but it would definitely be less exciting without her son around. "I know. It's just going to be quieter without my favorite tailed blonde around."

"I'll still be back for breaks and summer vacation." Naruto said as he loaded several more items that he wanted to carry on his person rather than the sealing scroll. Mainly his student I.D. and books for school as it would be a hassle to get them out in the middle of class. He turned back around when he heard Tomoko started to sniffle as tears brimmed on her eyes. His worry was dashed rather quickly when she started to talk.

"M-My baby boy is going off to live on his own! And get a cute girlfriend that I and the rest of the team can judge!"

"Mom!" Naruto exclaimed as a blush lit up his face momentarily. The last few weeks he had been teased relentlessly about his natural charm with girls his age, though Naruto himself thought they were just joking around with him. Naruto merely patted his mother's head like he was the adult at that moment. The pout he got in return was worth it in his opinion.

"Mou, I'm the one who does the petting!" Tomoko said and retaliated by petting his whiskered cheeks. Several rubs got Naruto to start purring, much to his utter shame. Naruto resumed his patting, trying to get the upper hand in this battle of wills. Unfortunately Tomoko stated to scratch them, getting more pleasure as he further relaxed and was starting to drift asleep due to the pleasant lulling sensation. Tomoko's grin merely grew as his tails lazily waved like he was totally relaxed, making this her win.

"Ha! That will show you!" Tomoko cheered as Naruto grumbled to himself. Tomoko wide smile became a small one as she patted his head, though he was slightly taller than her now. "Promise to message me every day?"

"Of course."

"And call me once a week?"

"Yep."

"And introduce me to your girlfriend at the first chance?"

"Sur- Wait what?!"

Tomoko giggled as she headed out to the car. It would be the last time she would see Naruto for a couple weeks, and what was the joy of not teasing her son to the fullest? She giggled at the thought as she got the car ready.

Naruto himself was looking around the room were two of the best years of his life had been spent in. There were several mementos he was leaving here, since he didn't need them at U.A. for the foreseeable future. Several photos of various moments adorned the wall and shelves around the room that each detailed a various moment that he had experienced over the two years he had been living here. Naruto started at the first shelf as he looked at the various frames.

The first few were of different moments that he and Tomoko had spent as mother and son. From just a simple lunch at a Ramen stand to shooting off fireworks he couldn't help but smile as each picture corresponded to a memory he had made with his mother over the course of his first two years here. The centerpiece of this set of photos was a blown up picture about double the size of the rest of them. The picture itself was nothing special as it was a zoomed up shot of Tomoko and Naruto with wide beaming smiles. The part that made the picture special was the makeup both Naruto and his mother wore. While Tomoko was wearing her standard hero makeup, which included pink whiskers and circle around her right eye, Naruto was wearing a burnt orange whiskers over his own and circle over his left eye. He chuckled when he read the title of the picture as well.

 _Loving mother and son datteboyo!_

He….Probably should have made sure the plaque wouldn't be embarrassing. Luckily he was taking the same picture, just smaller and without the words. He turned his attention to the pictures hanging on the wall, which were pictures involved the rest of the Wild, Wild Pussycats and Kota. One of his favorites was a picture of Kota and him arguing over something, more than likely ramen if he thought about it. The moment in particular was both of them glaring at each other while standing off, making it hilarious picture now that he looked at it. He wondered if Kota had his own picture, as he wouldn't put it past Aunt Shino to slip the picture into Kota's room. The other picture that was his favorite was a group picture of the Wild, Wild Pussycats plus him and Kota. While Kota was looking away from the camera while attempting to hide his face with his cap the rest of the group, Naruto included, struck their iconic pose. Naruto was crouched in the middle, his tails fanning behind the group to create a rather spectacular backdrop for the whole thing.

 _The Wild,Wild Pussycats and their protégé: The foxy Hero Kurama!_

That picture had quickly become a family favorite, even getting a big version of it placed in the common area. His hero name, Kurama, came to him one day when he was discussing hero topics with Yawara. It was like a thought now his own put the name to the forefront of his mind, though he quickly dismissed it when he considered the name. It fit, almost scarily so, his personality and history. From his own lessons on history Kurama was a sacred place that birthed ninjutsu in this world. Though he had a feeling that it had to do more with his old world than the current one. Regardless Yawara was more than happy when he pitched the idea of his hero name citing it was one of the more difficult things to consider when training to become a pro hero.

His thoughts were interrupted by the man himself when he placed a hand on his shoulder. Glancing to him Naruto couldn't help but chuckle as the man contemplated the picture in front of them.

"I remember when we tried to first create our iconic pose. In short a train wreck would be a good comparison." Yawara commented as he chuckled "Four differing personalities, each bringing something unique to the team. It took some time, but we eventually managed to get it down. Then there's you."

Yawara pointed his hand to the picture as if to emphasize the point he was making. "In no time at all you managed to fit into our pose, almost as if you knew what to do. You have a gift Naruto, one that many your age go though much trial and error before they realize it."

"Teamwork. And the ability to work with others no matter the situation. I haven't forgotten oji-san."

Yawara chuckled before holding his hand out for Naruto. Reaching up he placed a pin of a Wild,Wild pussycat paw into his hand. "From today you are an honorary member of the Wild, Wild Pussycats!"

Taking the pin Naruto put it on the lapel of his jacket before smiling as he shook his uncle's hand. "I won't let you down Oj-"

"Naruto-kun! We need to head out!" Tomoko interrupted. Naruto quickly made to grab his bag and scroll before racing out, yelling goodbye to everyone as he hopped into the car with Tomoko. Yawara, Shino and Ryuko stood on the porch as they waved goodbye.

"He's going to be such a troublemaker." Ryuko said, getting Yawara and Shino to chuckle in agreement.

"He might be, but he'll become a great hero. I just know it." Shino said, getting nods of agreement from her teammates as the car disappeared down the road.

* * *

 **U.A Housing**

* * *

After registering with the school and getting his room key Naruto and Tomoko set to fixing up his room with everything he had brought. Luckily the storage scroll worked wonderfully by depositing everything in a neat little pile instead of exploding all over the room. It had been a major hassle to explain why the laundry room had looked like a tornado had gone through and targeted all their clothes after all. Naruto snorted as he placed the last of his clothes in the closet, getting a bemused look form Tomoko. She had just finished placing various nick-knacks and pictures around the room, though she had added a few to liven up the place.

"What are you laughing about?" Tomoko asked as she handed him the last of his clothes. She could think of several different pranks and moments that could amuse the tailed blonde.

"That time I tried to seal the laundry to move it." Tomoko giggled, remembering that particular incident, especially when everyone came upon the blonde sprawled in the middle of the room of scattered clothes. He wasn't hurt in any way just lamenting the fact he would have to refold all of the laundry again. Tomoko merely smiled as she sat on the bed, watching as her now teenage boy was starting a new chapter on his way to becoming a hero.

"Well, that's everything!" Naruto exclaimed as he took the only chair in the room. Tomoko merely rolled her eyes at her son's joy at unpacking by spinning in the chair.

"So, quick question." Naruto spoke up as he stopped spinning to face his mother "We going to celebrate my entrance to U.A.?"

"I did say that didn't I?" Tomoko said as she smiled and rose up. "And it so happens I have the perfect place and present for your entrance into U.A!"

Before Tomoko could drag Naruto off to celebrate a soft knocking interrupted them. Wondering who it could be Naruto opened the door only to look down and see a combination of animals in a suit looking up at him. He could make out several different animal traits that seemed to fit together to create this person….thing.

"Oh, Principal Nezu! It's good to see you again." Tomoko said as she looked past Naruto to see the principal. Said principal raised one of his doglike paws in greeting.

"Ah, it's good to see you Tomoko. I understand your son will be attending U.A. this year. This must be him?"

Naruto finally realized that his new principal was waiting for him to respond, though he could have sworn he saw a glimmer of amusement in the principal's eyes due to his staring. "Ah, sorry sir. My name is Naruto Uzumaki Shiretoko. I'll be in your care."

"Such polite manners, Nothing like Aizawa described. My name is Nezu, Principal of U.A High School. I'm actually glad I caught you before you went out to celebrate."

Both Naruto and Tomoko glanced between themselves before looking back at Nezu with curios expressions. Moving back inside both mother and son took the bed while Nezu occupied the lone chair in the room. "Now then let me be the first U.A. staff to congratulate you on your acceptance."

"Ah." Naruto unconsciously rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment at the praise. "Thanks Principal."

"The second topic has to do with your abilities and more importantly your previous home."

Both Tomoko and Naruto raised their eyebrows in confusion. They had known some of the teaching staff would know about Naruto's otherworldly origins. They knew at least Aizawa knew, considering he had been one of the first pro heroes and people that Naruto had interacted with.

"What do you mean sir?" Tomoko asked, wary of what the super-intelligent principal would want with Naruto's previous home. The less Naruto remembered of that place the better in her opinion.

"Ah, nothing so serious. We would just like to keep a log of Naruto's growth during his time here at U.A. From what we understand your 'chakra' is something that anyone could use with ample training and instruction?"

"Yep, though I don't know if someone's quirk would interfere with having it."

Nezu nodded before continuing. "Indeed. That's why we want to restrict the knowledge that you come from another world, one where everyone essentially has the capacity to achieve a similar quirk. It would be dangerous, even if it didn't fall in the wrong hands."

Both mother and son shared a glance before turning back to Nezu. "We understand the need for secrecy. I think the description we gave the quirk description will suffice?"

"Yes. It was broad enough to not be heavily scrutinized, and several similar quirks exist in the world today." Nezu slid down form the seat as all three walked towards the door. "Recovery girl will be in charge of monitoring your progress. Nothing major, just a monthly physical along with reports from your hero courses. And once again." Nezu turned back while raising his paw in the air "Welcome to U.A. young hero in training."

Both Tomoko and Naruto watched as Nezu walked down to several doors before knocking on it. Figuring that he was visiting another dorm student Mother and son shrugged before locking up and making their way to the car. Naruto was oddly silent for several minutes as Tomoko drove to the ramen stand. Naruto always got into these silent contemplative moods after conversations involving Konoha or the elemental nations.

"What's on your mind sochi?" Tomoko asked as she searched for a good spot to park.

"It's just…" Naruto sighed as he turned to Tomoko "Was Principal Nezu a dog mixed with a bear and mink, or vice versa?"

Tomoko stared at Naruto for a moment before giggling, then outright laughing at the question "Oi, it's a serious question!"

* * *

 **NtH**

* * *

Naruto let out a satisfied sigh as he finished off the rest of his ramen while Tomoko just shook her head in exasperation. Her son's penchant for ramen consumption, while not as absurd as it had been, was still something to see. Six large bowls were placed off to the side as Tomoko laid her single bowl with them. After paying the rather large bill Tomoko looped her arm with Naruto, intent on leading him to his present.

"So what did you get me?"

"Be patient!" Tomoko said while poking him in the ribs. Naruto rolled his eyes as they continued to walk. "It took a lot of convincing for the support companies to make an additional costume."

"Wait you mean?" Naruto's eyes seemed to gleam with stars as Tomoko nodded. "They should have delivered it to your ro- AAHH!"

Before she could blink Naruto had scooped Tomoko in a bridal carry as he jumped up to the rooftop of a nearby store before running and jumping between the building and trees by jumping with concentrated bursts of chakra. It had taken most of a year before his control was good enough to not leave depressions where he launched from. In no time flat they had arrived back at the student dorms as Naruto set Tomoko down. Straightening her hair from the wind she chuckled as he ran to his room before she heard a yell of joy. Walking to his room she could only giggle when she heard him quickly changing before knocking.

"I'm ready!"

Tomoko opened the door to see Naruto standing in costume with his fists on his hips, striking a heroic pose as she looked him over. The color scheme was a simple two part, black and orange with different tones. Lightweight armor colored black covered his forearms, chest and shins allowing for free movement. Orange pants with a black stripe led to a similar shirt with apposing scheme in regards to the stipe. Several pouches hung on a belt, with a large case for his fighting scroll to be attached to on the back. A burnt orange coat with no sleeves came down to his shins, with a split where his tails lazily waved in the background. To top it all off he had done his face with thicker rectangular whiskers and eyeshadow on the left eye, all in burnt orange as well.

"Foxy hero Kurama, reporting for duty!" Naruto proclaimed as he fanned his tails for dramatic effect. Tomoko clapped in joy as he posed once more before performing some quick katas to get a feel for it.

"How does it feel?

"Like I imagined it." Naruto said as he started to channel chakra through it, more than surprised to find the costume easily channeling chakra to the armor and clothes.

"Oh yeah!" Tomoko noted the distinct yellow chakra suffusing the outfit "I forgot to tell you that the support company we use was able to create a weave that channeled your chakra easily. It should reinforce the costume, though they noted that it would take a large amount to do so for longer than a few seconds."

"Yeah, I can feel it." Naruto said as he stooped channeling chakra to his costume. He was a little winded since he sustained it for a little over thirty seconds. He made note to work on controlling it for pinpoint hits rather than all-encompassing. He wouldn't want to run out of energy mid fight. He did a few more stretches for flexibility before nodding in approval.

"They did some good work."

"Of course! Why do you think we've been going to them since the start of our careers?" Tomoko asked as she did her own inspection, circling him while doing so. "Any discomfort with the tails?"

"No, they made the pants with a hole like always."

"Good!" Tomoko said as she stilled in front of Naruto. She sniffed as tears started to drip from her eyes. "I'm so proud of you. So very, very proud of the hero you'll become."

Naruto merely smiled as he hugged Tomoko one last time, keeping the hug for several minutes as both mother and son wept joyously at the fact they had each other.

* * *

 **NtH**

* * *

Naruto, now in his sleepwear and lying in bed, felt several things as he started to drift off to sleep. Nervous, excited, happy and a little bit of fear where raging within him like his name. Letting out a sigh Naruto rolled to his side as he looked at the pictures he had set up, his eyes once again drifting to the team pose. Looking at that picture Naruto felt his nervousness and fear replaced with determination and happiness. He had gotten the family he had always wanted, and now he was going to make his own mark on the world, as one of the greatest heroes!

Unbeknownst to him, and one Izuku Midoriaya, This would be the start of two hero's journey. And one of a bond that would be of brothers.

* * *

 **Morning – U.A. Entrance**

* * *

Izuku was more than happy he had left a little early as he arrived on the school grounds. The place was massive after all, and he didn't really know his way around the school yet. While the green haired and freckled boy was more than a little nervous he had made excellent time as he passed the U.A. entrance. Only to run into a wall of orange fur as he turned the corner. For some reason Izuku felt like he had hit a fuzzy wall reinforced by bricks as he stumbled, before being caught by said owner of tails.

"Eheh, sorry about that." The boy, a blonde spiked hair teenager held out his hand to help Izuku up. He also noticed the two burnt orange and black tipped bunny ears on top of his head.

"O-oh no problem." Izuku said as he was abruptly lifted up, fast enough to stumble a few steps before regaining his balance. "Sorry about running into you."

"Eh, it was more my fault anyway. Nine swaying tails tend to run into people." The blonde responded while waving his hands lazily to the lazily swaying tails. Izuku had immediately started to analyze them, making guesses as to what kind of quirk the teen had. Tails and other animal parts weren't an uncommon quirk trait, though nine was pushing a little into the rare spectrum. Luckily he was brought out of his 'analyzing' of the blonde tailed teen started waved his hands in front of him. After getting his attention the teen introduced himself. "Oh! Names Naruto Uzumaki Shiretoko."

"Ah Izuku Midoriya, a pleasure to meet you." Izuku replied while they both started to walk again. Izuku wondered where he had heard that name before, before realizing it was a member of one of the more famous pro hero teams to date. "If you don't mind me asking are you related to the Pro hero Ragdoll?"

"Yep, that's my mom!" Naruto cheerily replied as they entered the building. Both teens noted that the hallway was very similar to a road, complete with middle marking for traffic direction. Izuku figured the road likeness and size was for the larger students and heroes, like All Might. Izuku was brought out of his thoughts once again by Naruto. "So what course are you in?"

"Hero course, class 1-A" Izuku flinched when Naruto rounded on him and pointed to his face while walking backwards.

"Me too! Well happy to meet you fellow hero-in-training!" Izuku chuckled before nodding in agreement. Both teens made idle conversation as they searched for their classroom. Izuku found that Naruto was like him in his goals to be a hero, mainly to be the best hero they could be. Eventually the conversation steered towards their quirks. Izuku was the first to ask about Naruto's quirk.

"It's called chakra. Basically I have a well of energy that allows me to do various things, like strengthen my limbs or use it for techniques called jutsu. The tails and ears are from an event when I got my quirk. What about you?"

Izuku shook himself form wondering how similar chakra was to All for One, since both seemed to be internal sources of power that they could call on for power, though Izuku was pretty sure it didn't injure Naruto when he used his. Seeing his new friend's waiting gaze Izuku went with the cover story he and All Might had come up with.

"I guess you could say it's similar to yours, only that I can strengthen my attacks. Though I don't have complete control yet." Izuku clenched his hand that had been basically destroyed during the entrance exam. Izuku was surprised when Naruto let out a contemplative hum in before speaking.

"I'm guessing the backlash is somewhat severe."

"Y-yeah." Naruto shrugged before continuing after Izuku "I know the feeling. I can give you some tips later, though I don't know how effective they'll be. After all quirks can react differently to the same training."

"Really?" Izuku was more than a little shocked at the turn of events. He had just met Naruto, but already he was willing to train together with him, and even help him since his quirk had similarities.

"Of course! After all what are friends for?"

Izuku was on cloud nine at the moment as they arrived at a door emblazoned with 1-A.

"That….is a very large door." Naruto said, voicing Izuku's own thoughts. Though Izuku figured they shouldn't have been surprised since the hallway leading to the room was just as massive. It probably was need for some students and even teachers to go through easily.

"Well, no time like the present!" Naruto said as he opened the door. Idly Izuku thought of the students that would be behind the door, before his thoughts eventually turned to Bakugou and that other teen he had met during the entrance exam.

"Take your feet off of that desk now!"

"Huh?"

'Well, at least my hopes were dashed quickly.' Izuku thought as he followed next to Naruto, who was looking at the situation with something akin to amusement and….planning? For some reason Izuku felt a chill go down his spine though it was more for pity at what Naruto could possibly be planning.

"I just can't decide who to prank first." Naruto muttered, much to the worry of Izuku. Naruto seemed to come to a decision when Bakugou blew off the now introduced Tenya Iida. Izuku was rather used to Bakugou's….thuggish ways so wasn't as effected by it. Naruto on the other hand seemed to be planning several things before Iida noticed them and turned to face them. Bakugou also noticed though narrowed his eyes once he spotted Izuku.

"It's him." The small sentence seemed to draw everyone's attention to the two new arrivals, though eighteen sets of eyes glanced between the two. Naruto leaned towards Izuku and stage whispered "Is he talking about you or me?"

"Oh, forgive me. I am Tenya Iida." Stated Iida as he approached the two. Naruto leaned his head to the side as if contemplating the other teen's way of walking. Izuku nervously raised his hands as he responded.

"I know. My name is Izuku Midoriya" Naruto was just about to introduce himself before getting cut off by Iida.

"Midoriaya, you realized there was more to the practical exam didn't you? You must be very perceptive. I admit as a student you are far superior to me." Izuku could feel the questioning gaze from Naruto as Iida finally noticed the multi-tailed boy next to Midoriya. "Ah forgive me, I didn't get your name."

Naruto was once again interrupted from introducing himself a girl behind the trio spoke up. Naruto hung his head in a depressed state as the girl recognized him from his messed up hair. Something that Izuku had a feeling Naruto would remember.

'Oh wow, it's that nice girl who talked to me!' Izuku thought with a blush. Idly he heard Naruto snickering next to him as he observed the situation while Iida was looking on. The longer he interacted with this girl the more embarrassed he got, much to his …..well embarrassment.

"Man what did you do during the practical Exam Midoriya?" Naruto asked even as Izuku tried, and failed, to have a proper conversation. Luckily Iida was there to fill in the gaps.

"Midoriya was heroic in facing down a zero-point villain and saving the young woman in front of us." Iida explained. Naruto whistled as he grinned.

"Talk about a knight in shining armor eh?"

"That would be a proper analogue. Oh! Forgive me I never got your name."

"Names Naru-"

"If you're just here to make friends you can pack your stuff now." Came an older, male voice. Naruto had a tic mark on his head as he turned, along with everyone else to face where the voice had come from. The man himself was in a yellow sleeping bag, much to the shock of the rest of the class. Naruto however could have sworn he had seen this man before….. oh right!

"Welcome to U.A.'s Hero cour-"

"Pink eye?" Naruto interrupted. A moment of silent shock reverberated from everyone as the man paused before slowly unzipping his sleeping bag before a cloth whipped out and grabbed Naruto. The suddenness of the action made it impossible for Naruto to react, especially when he was sent flying into his desk face first. The rest of the classroom slowly looked back to the man who was now standing with a glare that caused the three still standing in the doorway to quickly take their seats. Naruto grumbled as he took a proper seat as the man addressed the room.

"As I was saying, welcome to U.A.'s Hero course." The man stated before taking a drink of something as he looked at the entire room. "It took 8 seconds for you all to shut up. That's not going to work. Time is precious. Rational students would understand that."

As if he expected something from Naruto the teacher lingered on him for a moment before continuing. Izuku was trying to place who the teacher was, after all most of the staff of U.A. were pro heroes. He also looked extremely tired for some reason as well "Hello my name is Shouta Aizawa. Your teacher."

'Our teacher!' Both Naruto and Izuku thought, but for different reasons.

"Right, let's get to it. Put these on and head outside." Aizawa said as he pulled out a predominantly blue short sleeved track suit with white and red accents. Izuku was wondering what they would be doing, while Naruto was wondering where he could possibly get some orange paint on short notice.

* * *

 **NtH**

* * *

" **A Quirk assessment test?** " Everyone exclaimed when Aizawa explained why they were here instead of orientation. Naruto was honestly happy at the moment for two reasons. He was out of that stuffy school uniform and they would be doing something physical instead of sitting on their buts for who knows how long!

"If you want to make the big leagues you can't waste time on pointless ceremony." Aizawa said in response to Uraraka question. Naruto silently agreed with Aizawa with his experience from Konoha and his learning under the Wild, Wild Pussycats. You didn't rely on ceremony when you needed to rescue civilians from a burning building after all.

"Here at U.A. we're not tethered to traditions." Aizawa turned to gaze at all of the students before him, as if judging their capabilities to learn the point he was trying to get across. "Which means I get to run the class as I see fit."

Quiet settled over the group of twenty as Aizawa turned to face them fully. For a fleeting moment Naruto swore the man was staring straight at him as if he already expected Naruto would have realized this. "You've been taking standardized tests most of your lives, though you've never been able to use your quirk in physical exams before. The country is still trying to pretend were still created equal by not letting those with the most power excel. It's not rational. One day the Ministry of education will learn. Naruto."

'So that's his name.' everyone besides Izuku though. Naruto had the overwhelming urge to prank the entire class for a fleeting moment before approaching Aizawa. The teacher handed Naruto a ball before directing to the circle behind him. Naruto entered it while Aizawa stood next to the students. Just throw the ball as far as you can. Anything goes just stay in the circle."

"All right." Naruto said as he settled into a comfortable throwing stance. He started to channel chakra to his throwing arm, pumping slowly while he got ready to throw..

'He must be pumping chakra to his limb.' Aizawa thought. Naruto's prior training as a shinobi was showing, since he had adopted a stance common for throwing weapons rather than a standard pitch. Aizawa would never admit it but he along with most of his coworkers were interested in what the young man was capable of.

"What's he doing with his tails?" A short classmate with ball-like hair questioned. Indeed the nine tails that would normally be lazily waving around had inserted themselves into the ground in a fan-like fashion. Naruto's arm seemed to be faintly glowing yellow, though most of the students thought it was just the light.

"He's bracing himself." Another student, this one with split hair color and eyes, stated. Everyone was starting to get a little nervous as Naruto seemingly reached his apex before throwing.

"OOOOOORRRAAAAGGGHHH!" Naruto shouted as he threw the ball. Faster than the eye could see the ball was down the field past the normal mark as it kept going and going. Eventually gravity started to reassert itself before falling to earth. Aizawa looked at his phone as the number was fed to him before turning to show the rest of the students

"This is the rational way of figuring out your potential as a pro hero." Aizawa stated as the class murmured between themselves in abject shock as the number on the phone was displayed.

"Eight hundred and three! Talk about crazy." A boy with a blonde hair with a lightening like streak said. The rest of the class seemed to grow more excited before Uraraka gasped as Naruto approached them.

"Naruto, Your arm!"

Aizawa and the rest of the class looked at Naruto as he approached the group with the arm he had used to throw slightly smoking. Naruto was moving it around as if to make sure it wouldn't cramp later on.

"Might have put a little too much in that." Naruto said as he stood with the rest of the group. Aizawa regarded him for a minute before addressing the class.

"Today you'll compete in eight different tests to gauge your potential." Everyone save Naruto flinched when Aizawa gave a predatory smirk as he continued "Whoever's in last place will be expelled, immediately."

Everyone started murmuring at that little nugget of information. Izuku himself was panicking internally at the revelation. He could only use One for All once before breaking whatever part of his body he channeled the power through. The experience was still ingrained when he had managed to injure himself severely during the Exam. He could use none or all of his quirk after all.

"Like I said I get to decide how this class runs. Understand?" Aizawa said as he lifted his hair so that the students could see his full face, complete with bloodshot eyes and a feral grin in place. Izuku felt his confidence plummet even more than before. Surprisingly it was Uraraka that responded to the teacher's proclamation, though Naruto seemed to have been thinking of a few words of his own.

"But that's not fair! It's the first day and we just got here!"

"And you think Natural disasters are fair?" Was Aizawa's quick and somewhat tense response. The teens stopped their thoughts as they listened, though Aizawa once again noted that Naruto seemed to already know what he was going to say. "Or power hungry villains, catastrophic accidents that wipe out entire cities no. The world is full of unfairness."

"And it's a heroes' job to fight against that." Naruto stated, getting everyone's attention. "What? I grew up with four pro heroes, I've heard this lecture before. Though they were more inspiring than you Aiuzawa-sensei."

The teens swore that the pro hero that was to be their teacher hands twitched, no doubt restraining to use his scarf to enact a small vengeance on Naruto. The pro hero seemingly decided against it as he continued with his impromptu lecture. "U.A. will throw hardship after hardship at you for three y4ears. You must go beyond, plus Ultra."

As if to taunt the teenagers in front of him Aizawa raised a finger and motioned for them to 'show him' what they could do. Everyone had varying level of excitement and determination expect a certain green-haired and freckled inheritor.

* * *

 **NtH**

* * *

Aizawa went over the test results for the class as his students were resting before the next one. As was as he expected with the class this year, each of them excelled in certain areas, and were weaker in others. Iida Tenya's speed wouldn't help him in tests that didn't rely on speed for example. Each student had their weak and strong points, which was further proven when he went over the majority of results.

What he was more focused on right now was the two polar opposites; Naruto Uzumaki Shiretoko and Izuku Midoriya. While Naruto wasn't the top of every test he had placed in the top five for most of the tests. Even then he had placed right below when he wasn't. No doubt the tailed teenager was enhancing his body with chakra to achieve such results. Though it had drawbacks as he noticed the teen was a little more tired after each test. He assumed that while the boy had power in spades his control left something to be desired. Then there was Midoriya.

Whereas Naruto was in the top Midoriya was on the bottom. His results were above average for a normal person, but this test was to determine a quirks potential, though Aizawa suspected that the young teen didn't have much control over his own quirk, more than likely since he had just inherited it off of All Might. The teen would be useless for the rest of the tests if he used his quirk which for Aizawa meant the boy would be useless as a hero. There was no point in wasting a spot on someone who would be out of the fight as soon as he attacked once, even more so when he had the potential to endanger civilians and fellow heroes.

They had arrived at the fifth test; the ball throw. While not exactly surprised by Uraraka's infinity score it did show that she had potential when it came to certain hero activities such as rescuing. His eyes narrowed when Midoriya stepped up to the circle, staring at the ball in his hands. No doubt he was deciding to use One for All, something he would stop before he completely ruined his arm again.

'Here it comes.'

* * *

 **NtH**

* * *

"Dang, I hope he can pull through.' Naruto thought as he looked towards Izuku. He had noticed that his fellow teenager and classmate was at the bottom of the test results. He knew that Izuku could do it. He was just hoping the green-haired teen would pull out the big guns soon, otherwise he would be down one friend if the teacher's threat was actually true.

"If Mirdoriya doesn't shape up he's the one going home." Iida commented. Naruto and Uraraka nodded in grim agreement before a certain expl0osive thug made his opinion known.

"Of course he is. He's a quirkless loser!" Bakugou exclaimed with a fierce frown on his face.

"Then how did he even get into U.A. teme?" Naruto responded while keeping watch on Izuku.

"What did you call me you bastard?!"

"Besides his crass language" Iida interjected himself before the two teens could start arguing "Shiretoko is correct. He does have a quirk. Did you not hear about what he did in the entrance exam?

That's the second time you've mentioned it. What exactly did he do?" Naruto asked as his curiosity was spiked.

"Ah he defeated one of those giant robots with one punch!" Uraraka responded, imitating a great punch cutely. Naruto turned back to Iida expecting there to be more explanation. He just figured his fellow glasses wearing classmate was like that.

"She means that Midoriya defeated a zero-point villain, which was several times larger than the standard villains in the test. While he received no points for the enemy, he more than made up for it with rescue points."

"What?! How the hell did that quirkless bastard do that?!"

Naruto could tell right away that he would not be getting along with Bakugou on a personal level. "With his quirk dumbass!"

"Oh he's throwing!" Uraraka interrupted the two teens as they watched Izuku wind up. Everyone was paying attention to see if the green-haired teenager would finally use his quirk. As he was about ot release the ball Naruto sensed a great well of power being channeled into Izuku's arm. The energy was so much that it was visible even from the distance they were standing. BEofre anyone could see Izuku had released the ball, only getting a paltry forty six meters as Izuku looked at his hand in shock before Aizawa addressed him.

"I erased your quirk."

Naruto looked to see Aizawa's scarf floating around him, same with his hair. It created an intimidating figure as he continued to address Izuku. 'Well, more like reprimanding.' Naruto thought.

"The judges for this exam were not rational." Naruto winced as Izuku grew more frightened as Aizawa continued. "Someone like you should never have been allowed to enroll in this school."

"What you said- wait I know you! You're the eraser hero Eraserhead!" Izuku's statement caused the remainder of 1-A to talk among themselves at the revelation that their teacher was one of the 'down low' pro heroes. While Naruto had met the man several years ago he never forgot how the man moved like several of the shinobi that Naruto had watched growing up. While Naruto wanted to disagree with the teacher and pro hero… he was kinds correct.

From his experience pro heroes, much like the shinobi of the elemental nations, put not only themselves at risk when they weren't prepared but anyone they worked with. Instead of enemy shinobi taking the lives of their comrades pro heroes risked themselves, their fellow pro heroes and civilians when they weren't prepared for the job. From what he had heard from both Uraraka and Iida Izuku had severely injured himself during the practical part of the entrance exam. He understood where Aizawa's lecture was going. It didn't mean he had to like it.

"Were you planning on breaking the bones in your arm again? Counting on someone else to save you when you make your body useless?"

"No that's not what I was try-" Before Izuku could finish his response Aizawa had extended his scarf to pull him towards the eraser hero. Naruto wanted to step forward in defense of his new friend but was stopped by a glare from Aizawa in question. Turning back to the scared Izuku Aizawa continued, his tone none the less harsh.

"No matter what your intentions are, you would be nothing more than a liability in battle. You have the same reckless passion as another overzealous hero I know, one who saved a thousand people by himself and became a legend."

For some reason Naruto had the familiar itch that came when someone was watching him. Resisting the urge to wildly look around he glanced before noticing a rather large muscular man 'hiding' behind a corner watching the scene taking place.

'Guy must be a teacher. Though he could use some work in the hiding department.' Naruto thought. He was certain Aizawa had seen the man as well, and had a distinct feeling that he was the man in question.

"Even with that drive you're worthless if you can only throw a single punch before being out of commission Sorry Midoriya. With your power there's no way you can become a hero." Aizawa's scarf and hair floated down as he took a step back leaving a downcast Izuku "Take your final throw."

As Aizawa walked back he glanced at Naruto again, making sure that the whiskered blonde wouldn't interfere. Naruto merely unclenched his hand, reining in his urge to help. This was Izuku's fight. His obstacle to overcome. Instead of going over to Izuku he stepped up next to Aizawa and engaged in a silent battle of wills with the older pro hero.

"If you've got something to say spit it out." Naruto sighed as he watched Izuku inner conflict.

"You're right." He didn't turn at Aizawa's silent question as he continued "he probably needs more training to even use his quirk right. But…"

Now Naruto turned to Aizawa, catching each other's eye as he finished "He had to have something to get in."

Both teacher and student turned back to Izuku as he semed to have come to a descision. Winding up again Naruto widened his eyes in shock before chuckling as Izuku channeled that power to the tip of his finger as the ball left it. The ball shot off much the same way Naruto and several other students had achieved. Looking over at the phone Aizawa was holding Naruto could only smirk in triumph as Izuku's score was displayed on the screen. Before Naruto could comment his attention along with Aizawa's was drawn to Izuku himself.

"Mr. Aizawa." Izuku turned to face both teacher and student as he raised his hand into a fist. His pointer finger was red and swollen due to the power he had channeled through it moments before. "I'm still standing."

"This kid." Aizawa muttered to himself. Naruto merely shook his head as he approached Izuku, congragulating him on the throw before looking at his finger in the process.

'It's like chakra burns times a hundred! The power he must have channeled had to have been immense to get such an injury.' "You feeling okay man?"

Izuku sucked in a breath before answering. "It hurts."

'No duh.' Naruto sweat dropped as he regarded the in pain Izuku. "That's kind of obvious. Anyway good thro-"

"Deku! Tell me how you did that or your dead!" Was one Bakugou's response to Izuku's throw. Naruto took a defensive stance in front of Izuku though it was not necessary as Aizawa restrained the explosive quirk teenager with a couple of his capture scarves.

"Stop making me use my quirk so much. It gives me a serious case of dry eye."

Naruto bite his lip before laughing out loud. It seemed his nickname form two years ago was more correct than he thought. Aizawa must have realized what he was laughing about before sighing as his scarf retreated back to his resting position. "Next person."

Izuku scampered off to join the rest of the class while Naruto stayed behind for just a moment. He knew that Izuku and Bakugou must have had some history. It was the only reason he could think of why Bakugou was so focused on Izuku having a quirk. Sighing at the situation he decided to talk to Izuku later, especially about the power he channeled. It was like chakra, yet more wild if he had to think of a word or it.

* * *

 **NtH**

* * *

"Are you kidding me!?" Naruto shouted as a smiling Aizawa regarded the class "What part of that was rational?"

"I'm surprised the rest of you didn't figure that out." Momo said "I guess I probably should have said something."

Naruto dramatically pointed to Momo in response "You had to think he was serious for a second?"

"Regardless, that will be all for today. Pick up a syllabus form the classroom and be ready for tomorrow." Aizawa interrupted before walking off while handing Izuku a note. Naruto stretched as everyone started to go off on their own before he was approached by several of his fellow classmates including Iida and Ochaco.

"It seems we all succeeded, though I do worry about Midoriya." Iida commented.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. So what are you guys doing for the rest of the day?" Naruto asked.

"We were hoping to get to know everyone better. Oh name's Eijiro Kirishima." The red-haired teen introduced himself as he shook Naruto's hand.

"Naruto Uzumaki Shiretoko. Nice to meet you all."

"So what's your quirk?" a female what was apparently invisible asked. The only thing that he could see was the clothes that she was wearing at the moment "Toru Hagakure and my quirk's Invisibility!"

"It's called chakra." Naruto said as he started to walk towards the dorms. He waved as Iida and Ochaco went off to visit Midoriya as he was followed by Kirishima, Toru, a pink girl and another girl that reminded him of frogs.

"IT allows me to do various things like enhance my body and this." Before the eyes of his fellow classmates Naruto made a shadow clone. They both high fived each other before dispelling.

"Ribbit, that's cool. I'm Tsuyu Asui by the way but you can call me Tsu." Naruto had to admit that the frog-like teenager was cute. "You live at the dorms?"

"Yep. Mom lives too far out for an easy transit so it was easier to just live at the dorms. Come on I'll show you around. Oh and you are?" Naruto asked as he pointed to the last person who hadn't introduced themselves.

"Oh! I'm Mina Ashido. Sorry for kinda tagging along." Mina said while sheepishly chuckling. Naruto just shrugged before leading them into the dorm building. As he was the only one of class 1-A currently residing in them the whole place felt a lot emptier than it should have.

"Is there no one else here?" Mina asked as she took a seat at one of the various couches. At least he wasn't the only one who felt that way.

"Not at the moment. They usually have at least a classroom amount rooms per dorm, so you can call this 1-A's home away from home." Naruto said as he got out supplies for tea. It was one of the few household skills that his mother made sure to instill in him.

"So what did you all think of those tests? Getting to use our quirk was awesome!" Kirishima exclaimed while taking a seat.

"Though some had more advantages than others." Mina said as she helped Naruto prepare the tea. "You, Momo, Shoto and Bakugou did place in the top after all."

"It was impressive, Ribbit." Tsuyu said as she squatted on her seat next to Kirishima.

"Everyone had their strengths and weaknesses. Though no one probably could beat Uraraka's infinity." Naruto replied, getting everyone to chuckle at the gravity girl's impressive throw. The conversation went on to include everyone's interests in being a hero. Naruto got one of his clone's memories back and nodded, though no one saw it.

* * *

 **Front of U.A several minutes ago**

* * *

Izuku was sure his face was beet red as he was talking to Uraraka and Iida. The fact that the two had checked on him was enough to embarrass the meek inheritor of One for All. Before he could repsonde to the slew of questions form Uraraka and Iida a tap on his shoulder drew his attention. Turning around Izuku was met with the grinning visage of Naruto, though he noticed that he had only one tail for some reason.

"Hey Izuku! Already healed up I see."

"Yeah! Recovery girl sure is fast." Izuku said as Iida and Uraraka turned when they noticed Izuku talking to someone.

"Greetings Shiretoko. How are you?" Iida asked getting a shrug from Naruto.

"I just need a moment of Izuku's time if that's alright." Naruto asked. Both Iida and Uraraka looked between themselves before shrugging. Letting Izuku know where to find them aster his discussion they proceeded to the entrance as Izuku faced Naruto.

"So what did you want to talk about Naruto-san." Izuku asked, curious as to what the other teen wanted.

"Ah, it's about your quirk." Naruto responded, getting a shocked Izuku to become nervous. His instructions from All Might had been clear when letting people know that he had inherited One for All.

"W-what about it?" IZuku stuttered as Naruto lifted his hand.

"Have you ever heard of chakra?" Naruto asked as a yellow aura surrounded his hand. Izuku nervous demeanor was quickly swept away as he reached out to touch the glowing hand. As he touched it both he and Naruto felt something shift as the yellow aura shifted from Naruto to Izuku, filling him with a rush of power like All for One. The yellow chakra seemed ot activate something in Izuku as the yellow power shifted color to a more yellow green while a red stripe appeared on his skin. Though it seemed to merely dissipate a second later the rush that filled Izuku was hard to forget.

"What just happened?" Izuku said as he stared at the hand that had been glowing green-yellow a moment ago.

"I don't know." Naruto said as he himself looked up from his own hand. "Anyways I was wondering if you wanted to train with me. Your quirk is kinda similar to the way chakra works if what I felt was any indication."

Izuku took a step back at the shock of being asked to train with someone. More to the fact was that Naruto's quirk seemed to be scarily similar to One For All.

"Sure! I mean if you really want." Izuku quickly answered.

"Sweet! I'll let the boss know." Before Izuku could ask what he meant by boss Naruto popped into a cloud of smoke.

"Aaah! Naruto exploded!" came the shout from one of the trees. Izuku screamed in fright as both Iida and Uraraka came onto the scene of a recently exploded clone, though they unfortunately had no knowledge of shadow clones. Something they would come to find out after getting the teachers involved to find Naruto happily chatting with the group in the dorms.

All in all a rather hectic first day for our upcoming heroes.

* * *

 **New chapter! Sorry its taking so long to get these and the reading stories out. I only have a couple of days to write and usually like to focus on one story at a time for quality. Ive been considering shortening my personal stories a few thousand or so words to get them out easier. THe reading stories on the other hand require an absurd amount of work and time, mostly Devil Ninja with its length.  
**

 **Anyways Ninja to Hero is here to stay as one of my main stories, and I've been trying to work on a Naruto x Warcraft story that is somewhat decent for the moment. Also I'll be updating Ninja among thieves momentarily.**

 **Thanks for your patience**

 **SandewrPally**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ninja to Hero**

 **The Preview Pages!**

 **By SandewrPally**

* * *

 **This page basically gives my readers little snippets of future chapters.**

 **Without further ado.**

 **Go Beyond, Plus Ultra!**

* * *

"Everyone."

Both U.A students and villains paused as Naruto came onto the scene. His friends from U.A. gasped in shock as the numerous injuries came into view. The villains themselves seemed to be surprised that he had shown up at all. That is why they had brought those Nomu after all. Bruises of the purple variety covered various parts of his exposed chest and arms. Even his clothes had seen better days, torn and fluttered in the blue fiery backdrop. Raising his head, they could see the amount of injuries only got worse. One of his eyes was swollen shut and bleeding profusely coloring the white of his right eye red.

Dabi narrowed his eyes as the sapphire blue crystals stared straight at him. He didn't like that look. It was the look of someone who had not given up, not like the others.

"I wouldn't move if I were you." Dabi spoke up as he tightened his grip on Bakugou. The tailed boy had already screwed up their plans for Ragdoll, though at apparently a great cost.

"Everyone." Naruto repeated as he slowly raised his shaking arms to move his fingers. "Tell mom I'm sorry."

Immediately knowing something was off Dabi tried to pull Bakugou into the warp before feeling his fingers widen, as if they were gripping another person altogether. His eyes widened as he went through the portal and saw a blond head of hair with fox-bunny ears. Deciding that it was better than nothing he yanked back and disappeared, leaving a shocked group form U.A and Bakugou standing were Naruto had been moments before.

* * *

Ragdoll slowly regained consciousness to find several U.A students looking down to make sure she was alright. Shooting straight up she used her quirk to determine everyone's position and the villains. Noting that three villains were nearby probably captured she let out a breath as she noticed every student had been brought back to the camp, no doubt through Nine and Naruto. Wait…..

No. Nononono. Where was he?

Rushing from her sitting position she rushed outside to find the last group consisting of Midoriya, Todoroki, Asui, Uraraka, Shojio and Bakugou. And no Naruto.

"Where?" Ragdoll muttered before her voice became louder "Where is my son?!"

* * *

 _The aftermath of the villains attack on the Summer Training Camp shocked everyone. Though thankfully the injuries sustained were mitigated thanks to the intervention of Nine and Naruto's clones. While everyone that had been in the forest had sustained injuries ranging from small scrapes and being knocked out from the gas to more severe injuries like mine. I lost consciousness after making it back to the camp. Though we had succeeded in preventing Bakugou it came at a great cost._

 _We lost him. Naruto had been taken to save our friend._


	5. Chapter 5

**Ninja to Hero**

 **By SandewrPally**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Progress!**

* * *

Naruto groaned as he woke up to the sound of his rather annoying alarm. He had gotten used to annoying alarms from his time living with the Wild, Wild Pussycats. Though replace the alarm clock with a pro hero named Tiger and annoying sound with random punches coming from nowhere.

Good times.

Stretching his body Naruto noted that it would be a couple of hours until classes started, more than enough time to get some light training in at the school's gym and track. Making sure to pack his school clothes and books so he wouldn't have to make two trips Naruto smiled at the pleasant cool morning air as the sun was beginning to rise. The amount of nature that the school had always made him feel at home and comfortable. Not to mention it was always soothing to take a walk when Nature was in the process of waking up. It was one of those peculiarities that he had ever since childhood among the vast trees of Konoha.

Setting his gym bag in a free locker Naruto made his way to the state of the art gym that U.A. had. Since quirks came in all different shapes, sizes and strengths the gym had many a different weights and machines that were free accesses to all students. Doing his pre-workout stretches he was surprised when he heard the door to the gym open to admit another blond student, though he was probably a couple of years older than Naruto himself.

The student had blonde hair of a lighter shade than Naruto's done up in a cowlick. His eyes were a peculiar shape, something that Naruto attributed to his quirk, and had a somewhat goofy smile on his face. Naruto noticed that the teen's arms held a myriad of scars. Noticing his staring Naruto waved at the newcomer who looked shocked to see a fellow student at the gym this early.

"Oh! Hello there! I wasn't aware that anyone else would be here." The teen said as he approached Naruto.

"Same here. Naruto Uzumaki Shiretoko, First Year." Naruto introduced himself while holding out his hand. The other teen took it and shook it enthusiastically as he returned the introduction.

"Mirio Togata, Third Year!" The now introduces third year started his own series of stretches alongside Naruto. "It's nice to see a fellow student here. It's mostly a ghost town until after the school day."

"I've always been an early riser. Plus it helps get the stiffness out of some of the tails." Even after two years Naruto still had yet to master the ability to sleep and not have a couple of tails in awkward positions or numb from sleeping on them.

"I can imagine. So what class you in?" Mirio asked, curios of his underclassman. He had heard that some of the first-years and gotten in on recommendations and was eager to see what they could do. He could tell right away that Naruto was particularity strong for a first year both physically and mentally.

"Class 1-A" Naruto responded as several pops could be heard from the moving tails. "I was one of the recommendations. But I don't let that go to my head. Now then…." Mirio could only smile as Naruto considered what his first sets of weights would be among the many that were arrayed in front of him.

'Humble and somewhat cool-headed too.' Mirio thought as he went to one of the more durable machines. He was somewhat surprised at not being recognized as one of U.A.'s Big Three. It was… pleasant. Sure he had friends in both Nejire and Tamaki but it was nice to make new ones, especially if they were as pleasant as Naruto. Though he did have to restrain a laugh at the absurd sight of Naruto lifting weights with both his arms and the nine tails. It was a considerable amount of weight once you combined each one.

"Say." Mirio asked as he finished his first machine and went towards the free weights "Wanna spot me?"

MIrio could tell that he would be getting along great with this particular underclassmen when he saw the massive grin on the tailed blonde.

* * *

 **NtH**

* * *

"Where the heck is he?" Tamaki muttered as he and Nejire made their way to the gym. It was nothing new to the two members of the big three as their teammate sometimes went overboard with his morning workouts.

"He hasn't been late for the past couple of weeks, I wonder what happened?" Nejire wondered as she entered the gym behind Tamaki only to run into her fellow big three member. Walking around him she was stunned midstride as she took in the two bodies in front of her. One was her classmate and fellow Big Three member Mirio laying face up and breathing heavily. His sweat stained clothes indicated that he had gone from his 'light' morning workout to full blast. While nothing new she wondered why he had switched out the workout times since he would usually leave the heavy workout and training for after school. It probably had something to do with the other student.

Both Nejire and Tamaki sweat dropped at the sight of the underclassmen laying face down. The most notable and insane thing was the various weights strapped to the nine tails by heavy chains. All together it was a considerable amount of weight that let the two third years note that the tails had a considerable amount of strength for being extra appendages. It was always a guess as to how much strength quirks that made extra appendages had. This guy's tails were probably very muscular under all that soft looking fur.

"Hey Tamaki, Nejire. What brings you here?" Mirio asked though he apparently couldn't move any of his limbs at the moment.

"You were late. We agreed to meet up before class remember?" Tamaki said as he approached Mirio while Nejire checked on the other teen.

"Ah, was I? Sorry about that." Mirio turned his head to Naruto and had a wide smile on his face. "I lost track of time training with my new gym partner."

"Seriously Mirio? This guy looks like a first year. And were you the one who convinced him to put all the band weights and chains on his tails?" Nejire scolded her fellow Big Three member as she started to remove the chains and weights from the tails in question. She gained a tick mark on her head when Mirio started to laugh. "Stop laughing! Not everyone is a stamina freak like you!"

Mirio groaned as he rose from his laying position to sitting. "He actually asked me to help him put them on."

Tamaki groaned as he went over to help Nejire remove the chains and weights. "Great. Now there's two of them."

Both Nejire and Tamaki really wanted to hit their teammate after he began to laugh again.

* * *

 **NtH**

* * *

"It's only the second day of school and already you got another student sent to my office!" Recovery girl scolded Mirio who was kneeling in seiza alongside Naruto. It had only taken a thing of smelling salts to wake the unconscious blonde. She would let the boy's natural healing factor take over since he was already healing form the overuse of his muscles Mirio only required a small amount of healing, though he still felt a little tired from both the workout and healing. Naruto started to snicker before being bopped on the head by Recovery Girl.

"And stop that snickering. If you didn't have an ungodly amount of stamina and regeneration you wouldn't even be moving!" Off to the side both Tamaki and Nejire were wearing pleased expressions of their faces as they watched Mirio and Mirio version two. It was amusing to see the two blondes being berated by Recovery Girl.

After several more minutes of ranting Recovery girl sighed as she considered the two students. She was somewhat shocked that the boy from another dimension had met what many considered to be the next number one hero. The similarities of the third and first year were more amusing than anything. The fact that Naruto was able to keep up with Mirio was impressive to say the least. Though the fact Naruto had been training his body form an early age combined with his chakra more than made up for the gap.

"All right you both are good to go. Just make sure you don't go overboard the next time all right?"

"Hai!" Both Naruto and Mirio responded before rising from their seiza. Mirio turned to Naruto and introduced his classmates. "Before we leave I would like to introduce you to Nejie Hado and Tamaki Amajiki. Their fellow third years and the rest of the Big Three."

"Ah Nice to meet you. I'm Naruto Uzumaki Shiretoko, First year." Naruto said before noticing what time it was. "Crap I left all my stuff in the gym! Nice to meet you all and I'll see you later Mirio!" Naruto shouted as he ran down the hall. The Big Three waved to the departing Naruto as he tried to make it to class on time.

"He is definably a Mirio version two." Nejire commented. Mirio tried to defend his new friend as the third years walked to their own class.

* * *

 **NtH**

* * *

The entirety of class 1-A was producing an air of excitement as the first class of Hero Basic Training would shortly commence. Though several students were a bit worried as they stared at Naruto.

"Umm Naruto-san? What exactly are you doing?" Momo asked, somewhat curios and wary of the blonde as he finished the contraption he had pulled out from one of his scrolls that he always seemed to have. The miniature catapult was aimed at the large door to the room with several pink balls loaded up.

"Setting up a prank for our teacher." Naruto replied easily as he made the final adjustments on the aim.

"Really? I thought you were joking about that?" Mina asked as the rest of the students thought the blonde was crazy. One of the conversations he and the group at the dorms had was of his pranking history and his plans at U.A. Needless to say they had thought he was joking for the most part.

"Nope!" Cue sweat drop for the class. "Luckily I still had some of my reusable paint bombs from the last batch. I don't know much about the teacher in question but a good face full of paint is always funny.

"Reusable paint bombs?" Jiro asked for the rest of the class.

"Mhm. The paint is a brand of my own special mix. Easily washable and reusable but still big enough for a good mess." Everyone wondered how much practice the tailed blonde had in pranking to have developed his own paint bombs. They were also worried about whether or not they would be targets as well. The grin Naruto had on his face when he retook his seat seemed to say 'yes' as if reading their minds.

Moments later the door was swung open before a loud shout came through.

" **I AM HERE!"** All Might, the Number one hero, burst through the door with his chest pushed forward the next second the miniature catapult launched the paint bombs towards All Might before they disappeared. Everyone wondered what had happened before they heard a sigh from Naruto.

"Well that didn't work."

'Seriously?!'

"Well now this is a surprise. Though thankfully a hero must always be diligent!" All Might said as he handed the paint bombs back as the catapult disappeared into the scroll. The number one hero had been surprised that one of the students would actually attempt to pull a prank on him, though the fire of determination seemed to be lit in Naruto's eyes as he went back to his seat. Everyone started to talk about how cool. All Might being their teacher was. Naruto was merely wondering why the Number one Pro hero was walking the way he was.

"Now then. Welcome to the most important class at U.A. high. Think of it as heroing one-oh-one!" The determination and confidence that seemed to radiate off of the pro hero infected the class, who were getting excited even more for the training.

"Here you will learn the basics of being a pro. And what it means to fight in the name of good!" Naruto could only wonder if more Pro heroes were like All Might, though he couldn't really be weirded out that much. His mother was one of the Wild, Wild Pussycats after all!

"And today's lesson will pull no punches!" Turning from his 'heroic' pose All Might displayed a card that merely said _**BATTLE**_ on it.

Naruto was instantly involved. He had been sporting for a good fight for several days, considering he hadn't found a good sparring partner yet, though Mirio and Izuku were definably on the table. Needless to say he was excited.

"And another aspect of being a hero is-" All might dramatically paused as he pointed to the wall "Looking good!"

The wall came out with different labeled boxes inside, no doubt the costumes that everyone submitted upon their registration forms. Everyone had started to cheer as All Might himself left the room, making sure they knew to go to Training Ground Beta.

* * *

 **NtH**

* * *

Toshinori Yagi, Better known to the world as the number one hero All Might, patiently waited for his students to arrive as he ran through several things on his mind. There was of course the matter of young Midoriya and One for all, but recently he had been made aware of another student that Principal Nezu had made sure he knew about.

Naruto Uzumaki Shiretoko. He had been made aware that the tailed blonde who had tried to prank him was in fact a human from another dimension. He had been in disbelief but was quickly reinforced by both Aizawa and Recovery Girl that Naruto did not have a quirk. It was all natural abilities centered on energy he naturally produced!

He understood why it had been decided to keep the boy's actual nature a secret. If it came to be known that normal criminals could accesses quirk-like abilities just by training it would be the makings of a disaster. He shuddered at the thought of criminals and villains having powers that no one understood running around. Thankfully he wouldn't have to worry about the information spreading beyond the upper echelons of the current hero society.

His other thought was how similar some aspects of One for All were to young Shiretoko's chakra abilities were. From the file he had been able to read chakra allowed him to strengthen his strength and speed to levels similar to quirks based off those attributes. If he didn't know any better it was as if two people had inherited One for All instead of just young Midoriya.

His thoughts on the subject of his successor and the dimension hopper were interrupted when he noticed Class 1-A approaching decked out in costume. He could only smile as the full array of young heroes-to-be were revealed in full costume. Each costume represented the teenagers spectacularily. From Bakugou's rather explosive looking attire and grenade gauntlets to Iida's rather familiar looking costume in regards to his brother. He noticed Naruto walking next to Midoriya as the two were rushing to join the others. For some reason it reminded him of times before with his own fellow heroes. Though he did have to restrain breaking out in laughter when Midoriya came into view.

'So similar!' Taking a cough to steady himself All Might took a moment to look over the assembled students before speaking in his boisterous voice.

"They say clothes make the pros young ladies and gentlemen and behold, you are the proof!" As the assembled class of 1-A stood before him All Might continue "Take this to heart! From this moment you are all heroes in training!"

The number one pro hero could feel the excitement coursing through the young heroes in training as he took out his instruction booklet "Now! Let's get started you bunch of newbies."

* * *

 **NtH**

* * *

"Oh hey guys! Love your costumes." Uraraka said as both Naruto and Midoriya joined the rest of the group. While Midoriya was a little flustered at the attention from the girl Naruto smirked before fanning his tails around to make sure they were all free. While he would never admit it he liked to keep his tails looking nice, even if it took a few extra moments to put on his costume and not make it look awkward.

"Not too flashy for both of yours, though I do dig the colors." Uraraka continued, getting wider smirk from Naruto.

"Well orange is the best color out there. And black compliments my skills in stealth so…" Naruto said as he made sure the armor on his forearms was secure. He would have to practice getting it on and off quickly, or maybe there was a way to utilize his seals for easy transfer from regular clothes to his hero costume?

"Huh, I didn't think of that. The bodysuit I requested is tight, though it does help with my quirk."

For some odd reason one of Naruto's tails lashed out and struck Mineta, as if it had known the small teen was going to make a comment on Uraraka's attire. After apologizing to his fellow student the entirety of class 1-A focused their attention back on All Might.

"Now that your ready it's time for combat training!" All Might said before Iida raised his hand in question.

"Sir, I see this is the same fake city we used in our entrance exam. Will we be using it to do more urban combat?" Iida asked. Naruto was silently pondering if he should have gone ahead and done the exam. It sounded like a blast!

"Not quite!" All Might said before holding up two fingers "We'll be moving two steps ahead. A lot of the attacks from villains that appear on the news happen outside. Statistically speaking the most devious and dastardly villains happen indoors. Backroom deals, home invasion, secret underground lairs. Truly intelligent criminals stay hidden in the shadows. For this training exercise you'll be split into two teams of good guys and bad guys and fight two on two indoor battles."

Everyone digested this information before Tsuyu spoke up "Isn't this a little advanced?"

"The best training is what you get on the battlefield!"

"He's right." Surprisingly it was Naruto that cut in, much to the shock of All Might and the rest of class 1-A "There's only so much you can learn in a safe setting."

'There's more to this young man than meets the eye.' All Might thought. For just a brief second there was a flash of sorrow that he could recognize anywhere. He had seen it several times over his career as a pro hero, though he would only get involved if needed to.

"Correct! Though you won't just be punching a robot this time. You'll be dealing with actual people."

Momo was the next student to speak up, followed by Bakugou which led to several more people asking questions. Naruto chuckled at the exasperated look All Might had, though Midoriya chuckled nervously next to him.

"I wasn't finished talking…." Seemingly taking a breath All Might pulled out a couple pieces of folded papers and began reading off of them. "Now then the situation is this. The villains have taken a nuclear bomb and hidden it in their hideout for nefarious purposes. The heroes must try to foil their plans. To do that the good guys either have to capture the villains or recover the weapon. Likewise the villains win if they capture the heroes or defend the weapon from capture. Time limited so we'll choose teams by drawing lots!"

"Isn't there a better way?" Iida asked before Izuku piped up.

"Think about it. Pro heroes often times have to work with other heroes from agencys on the spot."

"Plus." Naruto cut in "Even heroes who work together still need to know what the other can do when the situation calls for it."

"I see. Forgive my rudeness-" Iida was quickly cut off by All Might.

"No problem! Now, let's draw lots."

* * *

 **NtH**

* * *

With lots drawn the teams were set. Naruto himself scanned over the teams, trying to get a feel of the competition.

 _ **Teams!**_

 _ **Team A – Ochaco Uraraka and Izuku Midoriya**_

 _ **Team B – Shoto Todoroki and Mezo Shoji**_

 _ **Team C – Minoru Mineta and Momo Yaoyorozu**_

 _ **Team D – Tenya Iida and Katsuki Bakugo**_

 _ **Team E – Mina Ashido and Yuga Aoyama**_

 _ **Team F – Koji Koda and Rikido Sato**_

 _ **Team G – Kyoka Jiro and Denki Kaminari**_

 _ **Team H – Fumikage Tokoyami and Toru Hagakure**_

 _ **Team I – Naruto Uzumaki Shiretoko and Tsuyu Asui**_

 _ **Team J – Hanta Sero and Eijiro Kirishima**_

'Several of the teams have some damn good offensive power, not to mention versatility. The weaker teams are probably teams F and E just off a glance. Teams B, D and C had the most dangerous and versatile quirks just off the small knowledge I have of them. The rest of the teams are in the middle ground of strength and versatility, though it Izuku plans to go full blast he'll be up there with the dangerous teams.' Naruto could only grin as the anticipation of the ensuing fight filled him with excitement. Before he could start imagining which team he would get to fight All Might grabbed his attention as he drew lots for the first match.

"Now then! These teams will be the first to go will be…." Pulling out two marked balls dramatically he presented the two teams that would be going first. Team A will be the heroes while team D will be the villains! Everyone else will head to the monitor room to watch."

As everyone expect the two teams followed All Might Naruto looked back to the obviously nervous Izuku. He also noticed the glare that Bakugo was sending his fellow classmate. Naruto could only smirk as he saw the raw determination that seemed to fill Izuku as he stared right back at Bakugo. Everyone had their own battles to fight after all.

* * *

 **NtH**

* * *

"So who so you think will win Naruto-chan?" Asui asked as she stood next to Naruto. The frog teenager was curious about Naruto as he seemed to have more experience in battle situations than many of her other classmates. She was somewhat grateful she had such a dependable partner for her first taste of actual combat.

"Hard to say." Naruto responded as he created a chair for himself and Asui. It was one of the training he and Tiger had come up with when he was just lounging around. It helped to strengthen his tails control and movement for peculiar angles if he ever had to use them for rescue. Asui looked at the tails making her a seat for a moment before taking it. She was pleasantly surprised by the softness of the obviously muscular tails. "Team D definably has the advantage in terms of offensive power and speed. Team A could counter that with proper tactics and use of Uraraka's quirks."

Asui pondered his response before responding with another question "What about Midoriya's quirk? It seems to be pretty powerful."

"And it would make a difference. If he could use it without injuring himself. Plus I don't think putting either Bakugo or Iida in the hospital would look good. Or himself for that matter."

Asui nodded in agreement. Having been witness to the injury to his finger from yesterday's physical tests she figured it would probably be more of a last resort for Midoriya. "But something tells me that Midoriya has more than a few tricks up his sleeves." Naruto said as the match started.

The start of the match was slow for the most part. Both Midoriya and Uraraka slowly made their way through the various hallways carefully. With fifteen minutes per match it didn't leave a lot of room to carefully navigate the many possible floors of the 'hideout'. In the end they would have to push for attack or find some way to split the two villains up.

Suddenly Bakugo appeared around the corner and attempted to attack both Midoriya and Uraraka. The explosion was small, though it did appear Midoriya had taken a glancing blow since half of his mask was ripped apart.

"A sneak attack Bakugo? What kind of man pulls cheap crap like that?" Kirishima questioned. Asui was merely wondering how Bakugo had gotten into the role of being a villain so quickly. Naruto on the other hand…

'They have some personal beef with each other. That's the only explanation as to the animosity present between them.' Since his rather rough upbringing Naruto had developed an almost intuitive sense for people's emotions through their body language and general personality. Regrettably he had more experience with the bad side of emotions rather than the good, though he was getting better since being adopted by Tomoko.

"It's a viable strategy. He's playing the part, acting like a true villain would." All Might responded to Kirishima's question.

"Wait, there he goes!" Everyone's attention was riveted to the screen as Bakugo bull-rushed Midoriya in an attempt to take him out of the fight and more than likely take out some frustrations. Though that rush was easily countered by Midoriya, resulting in a throw that effectively stunned the blonde teen. While he couldn't make out what they were saying it was obvious Bakugo was just getting angrier from it. Meanwhile Midoriya seemed to have found the confidence to face Bakugo head-on as Uraraka went on ahead.

"Bakugo looks pretty angry." Asui commented, getting a nod of agreement from Naruto. The explosive teen seemed to radiate anger as the training continued.

"Yep. Oh All Might sensei! I was wondering if there would be a way to communicate with our team if we get split up?" Naruto asked as he noticed Bakugou and Iida seemingly communicating through a device.

"Good catch! The villains were given an earpiece, a map of the building and some capture tape. Wrapping this around your opponent means you've apprehended them and their out for the rest of the match."

While the rest of the class discussed the various training they could get from this Naruto noticed something off about their current teacher. It was not so much the teacher himself but his power or quirk. It was eerily similar in feeling to Izuku's own. He just hoped All Might would not glow if he touched him. Taking his mind off the weird power that connected both All Might and Izuku he already have several plans forming in his head for when they would be up. After all who said training couldn't be fun.

Turning his attention back to the fight at hand Naruto saw that Midoriya seemingly predicted Bakugous moves, even using the capture tape to lure out another attack as the green haired teen dodged. The next moment had Izuku fleeing the fight, getting an irate Bakugou to follow him into the maze of corridors that made up the building. Several minutes passed before Bakugou seemingly snapped and started to shout, though the spectators of class 1-A and their teacher couldn't hear anything.

"Jeez, that guy is really scary" Kaminari commented, getting nods of agreement from some of his classmates. Naruto merely thought that the angry teen was rather exploitable since Izuku was leading him around instead of helping his teammate. Izuku must have had a good hunch this would have happened and made his plans around that. The fact that Iida ws just sitting there waiting for someone to show up was being pretty wasteful.

"You seem to have a good grasp of the fight." A voice that revealed itself to be Momo Yaoyorozu. Raising an eyebrow he made another seat with a tail that the creation teen took graciously. "So what would you do in this situation?"

"Looking for help against the competition?" Naruto asked teasingly. She shrugged in agreement before allowing him to continue. "As for what I would do….." Naruto htough for several moments before answering, not noticing that most of the class and All Might had turned their attention to him. Tough Mineta and Kaminari were somewhat jealous that he had two cute babes sitting near him.

"I would have sent Iida to harass the heroes instead of Bakugou. He's faster and doesn't seem to share Bakugous distraction towards Midoriya. On the heroes side I probably would have gone with Midoriya's plan and faced Bakugou in a situation that allowed me to either trap or capture him." Finally noticing the stares he was receiving he chuckled nervously "Was it something I said?"

'He has almost pro hero combat awareness and tactics. Something that you don't see in everyday first-years. Though with his background….' All Might thought as he turned his attention back towards the fight. It would be interesting to see what young Naruto would do when his turn came.

Naruto sighed as everyone turned their attention back to the fight at hand. Though both Momo and Asui wondered how Naruto had such foresight when it came to battle situations like this. Before either of them could ask they noticed Naruto's serious expression.

"He doing something big." Naruto said, getting everyone to look at Bakugou. The blonde teen had shifted something on his gauntlets while taking a bracing stance. Naruto was only able to see it due to his enhanced cision as BAkugou gripped the pin before starting to pull.

"No young Bakugou, you'll kill him!" All Might called out. Nobody heard the response but assumed the explosive teen had ignored him in favor of releasing whatever attack he was doing. A massive explosion was issued from the gauntlet causing a literal firestorm to rapidly make its exit through one of the buildings side. The blast was strong enough to be felt with the rest of class 1-A. It only made it worse when All might started to call out for Midoriya to respond.

While the class was focused on the fight between Midoriya and Bakugou Naruto looked up to see the video form where Iida and Uraraka where having their own fight. He had to worry when Iida began to act rather weirdly as he talked to Uraraka. He assumed it was Iida trying to be a villain for the exercise.

At least he hoped so.

"Bakugou! Used that stored up power again and I'll stop this fight. Your team will lose." All Might announced over the speakers. "To employ such a strong attacks indoors is inviting the destruction of the stronghold you should be protecting. That's a poor strategy, whether you're a hero or a villain. The penalty would be a massive loss of points."

The new rule only seemed to infuriate Bakugou more, even as Midoriya kept communicating with Uraraka. With his next charge Bakugou switched things up. Instead of going straight for the frontal attack he used the first blast to blind Midoriya then attack him.

"You noticed it too." Todoroki said as he stood behind Naruto. He had been interested about the Tailed teen since he was the apparent son of a hero much like he was.

"What do you mean?" Sero asked for the rest of the class.

"What Todoroki means is that while he may appear pretty thuggish he actually is pretty smart."

"Indeed." Todoroki took over from Naruto "He used the first blast as both a smokescreen and way to change his trajectory. Clever."

"To achieve an attack like that he would need to have a fundamental understanding of physics and his quirk." Momo commented, getting a nod from Naruto as he continued.

"It's not just that. He would have to have a very good sense of battle to pull that off right in the middle of a fight." Naruto ended. The rest of the class just looked at the three and had thoughts of how much smarter they were than them. Though that would be correct for two of the three at least.

The tide of battle shifted as Bakugou pulled several more moves against Midoriya getting the upper hand. The strikes he took no doubt had hurt but Naruto knew that Izuku was planning something. His suspicions were confirmed when Midoriya moved away to the other end of the room. Looking back up to the screen showing Uraraka and Iida Naruto's eyes widened before he laughed. Before anyone could ask what he was laughing about another shockwave seemingly came from the training building.

The next moment it was all over. The heroes had won, but both were down or the count while the villains didn't have a scratch on them. Naruto noticed that most of Midoriya's arm was like his finger form yesterday, and had no doubts that he was going about using his quirk incorrectly. He resolved to talk to the green-haired teen about it when he got the chance. All Might had already arrived with several nurse-bots to escort him to the nurse's office.

Appearing in front of class 1-A All Might had asked why Iida was the most valuable player in the match. After being ousted in lieu of Momo's explanation the number one hero decided to continue by drawing lots for the next match.

"Now then." All Might Pulled out two orbs and displayed them for the class. Naruto merely smiled ferociously as he made his way to the specified building followed by Asui.

 **Match 2: Team B(Heroes) and Team I(Villains)!**

* * *

 **NtH**

* * *

Did you see the grin on his face? It was a little scary." Seto said as everyone got comfortable to watch the match. They were all invested seeing two apparent powerhouses go against each other for the second match.

"So who do you think will win Momo?" Mina asked as it seemed the girl had a good grasp of the exercise.

"It's hard to say. Without seeing their abilities firsthand it will be hard to determine who will emerge victorious."

"Oh yeah didn't both Naruto and Todoroki get in on recommendations. Must be pretty impressive to get those." Sato said, getting a nod of agreement from Momo.

" _Ah, just a quick question All Might Sensei?"_ Naruto asked over the earpieces, which were being put through the speakers of the room.

"Yes young Shiretoko?"

" _Can we hide the weapon though other means using our abilities?"_

"Of course! Villains will want to do everything in their power to keep valuable things, whether they be hostages or weapons."

" _Sweet!"_

Wondering what the tailed blonde was up to everyone looked to see a scroll spread out in front of the weapon before the weapon itself seemingly disappeared. Everyone stood in shock as Naruto rolled up the scroll and waved it around for them to see.

"Well…that is within your abilities." All Might lamely responded, not really sure what to do in this situation. The class could only sweat drop as he pumped his fist in victory before turning to Asui to discuss thier apparent strategy.

* * *

 **NtH**

* * *

"So what do you think?"

Asui merely raised a finger to the chin as she considered the current plan of action. It made great use of her natural abilities and Naruto ruggedness. The fact that Naruto had basically made the weapon portable put the odds greatly in their favor.

"I think it's good." Asui responded, getting a grin from Naruto.

"I'll be counting on you then partner." Naruto held out his hand for Asui who shook it herself. Naruto just seem to ooze charisma for some reason, though it might have something to do with his general demeanor and willingness to work with others. Half of the plan counted on her after all, and she wouldn't disappoint.

" _It's time for the second match! Begin!"_

Naruto and Asui prepared themselves for the match. Before Naruto started to head out he felt the cold before seeing it. Pulling Asui into a hug and wrapping his tails around him the cold swept all around them. The heat that Naruto generated from both his chakra and the fur tails prevented any ice from trapping them in place, something that Todoroki was no doubt going for.

"You okay Tsu?"

"A little chilly but other than that I am fine." Unwrapping his tails Naruto formed a clone that transformed into a simple long coat that he gave to Asui. Nodding in thanks the frog girl was surprised when the coat itself seemed to be just as warm as Naruto was.

"Okay, so that happened. I doubt Todoroki was going for anything more than trapping us so we should go before they get here."

"Ribbit." Asui responded as they made their way to the upper floors.

* * *

 **NtH**

* * *

"They're on the move." Shoji said as he listened to the receding footsteps of both Naruto and Asui. Todoroki's use of ice while impressive failed to stop both of their opponents. Shoji was tracking them as best he could through the multiple floors and hallways.

"They wouldn't just abandon the weapon." Todoroki said as he walked in front of Shoji "They must have it with them somehow. Or be able to transport it easily."

"If they have it with them I can't hear it. A thing of that size would make more noise than just two sets of footsteps." Shoji remarked as they proceeded up another set of stairs.

"Which means we'll probably have to either capture them or take whatever is keeping the weapon with them."

"You think it has anything to do with those scrolls Naruto was carrying?" Shoji asked as he noticed one set of footfalls stopping two floors above them.

"More than likely. Can you determine where they are?" Todoroki asked. He was a little irritated that his surprise attack hadn't worked, but knew that catching Naruto off-guard would half a fifty-fifty chance of succeeding. The fact that they would have to search or capture them only added to the difficulty.

"One stopped two floors above us, probably Naruto. The lighter footsteps are continuing to the upper floors."

"So they split up with Naruto meant to stall us. Shoji." The multi-arm teen looked towards Todoroki and shivered at the intense look he had on his face. They were quickly approaching Naruto's location, if the incessant tapping of his foot was any indication. "If I can give you an opening can you secure Tsuyu?"

"Yes." Shoji replied after a moment.

"Then get ready." Todoroki said as both he and Shoji stormed the room. Ice and cool air still surrounded them, but was offset by the intense heat that Naruto was seemingly putting out, making the room they arrived in rather humid despite the ice still trying to gain a foothold.

"So you finally made it! Nice try with that ice by the way." Naruto said as several clones appeared from the surrounding pillars. Both Todoroki and Shoji got into defensive positions, wondering how dangerous the clones would be but also noticing that they each had one tail including the one they assumed to be the real one. Altogether making eight enemies they would need to get past.

"Shoji now!" As soon as the multiple Naruto had started to charge Shoji ran forward, his advance supported by Todoroki ice quirk by making a walled path. Todoroki also noticed that the clones of Naruto disappeared after being encased within the ring of ice, leaving two Narutos that had escaped the initial blast of ice.

"So it's just you and me huh?" Naruto said as he stood facing off against Todoroki. The path to follow Shoji had been encased by ice, no doubt to prevent him from going to help Tsuyu. While he had no doubt his partner would do her best he knew the fight against the ice-wielder would be difficult, especially if he kept him at range. The output of chakra it was taking to not be frozen in a block of ice, not to mention keep Tsuyu at one hundred percent with his transformed clone. Even with his impressive amount of chakra it would not be good to prolong the fight.

Making another clone that kneeled down and cupped his hands Naruto placed his foot before pushing with all his might towards Todoroki. The Ice-wielder quickly raised a wall of ice in front of him only to be shocked as another clone grabbed Naruto and threw him though the gap between the ice and the ceiling. Todoroki decided to dodge rather than create more ice until he could heat up the frozen parts of his body. Landing on his feet Naruto took a defensive stance as he wondered why Todoroki hadn't made any more ice, only to notice the visible ice covering parts of his body.

* * *

 **NtH**

* * *

"Why did Todoroki dodge? Surely he could have caught Naruto midair with some ice." Kirishima asked.

"It might be because Naruto has the upper hand in close combat. Todoroki seems to be more accustomed to ranged battles than close quarters." Momo answered for everyone.

"Not quite!" All Might interjected "While that might be a factor you must always remember that quirks are like muscles. You must always be mindful of your limits lest you stress those muscles to the breaking point."

"So all that ice Todoroki is using is actually harmful?" Mineta questioned.

"It probably didn't help he froze the whole building at the start." Sato answered. Everyone thought of their own quirk and its limits. For most of them they had never gone beyond the limit of their quirks till now, though they were quickly realizing that the school motto would be truer than ever.

'Young Todoroki could have probably finished the battle with his first attack.' All Might thought as he continued to take notes on the current fights between the two teams. 'It was Naruto's honed instincts that allowed him to save not only himself but his teammates from instant capture. In the same aspect Todoroki realized that one of them would have to stay behind to take on Naruto and find Tsuyu. These kids!'

* * *

 **NtH**

* * *

Tsuyu had made it to the top of the building in record time. She was somewhat grateful that the ice was not as thick since it was further from the point of first contact. It would definably make her part of the fight easier since she could discard the cloak that Naruto's clone had transformed into. Considering it poofed from existence a moment later meant that the Naruto's fight with either Todoroki or Shoji was probably getting intense. Making sure the scroll containing their weapon was secure she went about hiding in the room. Various pillars and construction supplies littered the area, giving her ample opportunity for hiding. Her quirk would allow her to avoid the ground, though it would be for nothing if the ice countered her natural climbing ability.

Footsteps started to echo in from the hallway leading to her current location. Taking a hiding spot behind a stack of wood planks Tsuyu didn't have to wait long before Shoji arrived, with several eyes and ears on the lookout for her. It was her time to do her part while Naruto kept Todoroki distracted.

"I know your there!" Shoji shouted through a formed mouth on one of his appendages. "It would be easier to surrender now!"

Tsuyu didn't respond knowing that Shoji would be able to locate her the dual sets of ears and eyes only led credence to her thoughts as they searched for her. Taking her capture tape out she readied her own ambush as Shoji slowly walked into the room, ever vigilant of the ambush he was no doubt expecting. Letting him pass he she inched around and made sure Shoji had his back completely to her she grabbed a quickly threw Naruto's roll of capture tape to the other side of the room. Taking the distraction of her opponent Tsuyu leapt form her hiding place to the only entrance of the room only to stop as it had been barricaded with various construction materials.

"Got you!" Shoji shouted as all six of his arm attempted to capture Tsuyu by wrapping her up. Thankfully the frog girl managed to slip though before being entrapped and stuck to the ceiling. Making another jump she put distance between her and Shoji as she took stock of the situation. She only had a few seconds before her losing her grip on the icy surface so she would have to time her jumps to correspond with that.

"Sorry Shoji, but we are going to win!" Tsuyu shouted as she dodged another swipe of the multi-armed quirk user. Using her tongue to get further distance away from her opponent she winced as the ice hit her tongue. She was lucky that it hadn't stuck to the concrete as it would have been pretty embarrassing.

'I need to do something other than try to capture her.' Shoji thought. She was faster than him at the moment, and her reflexes were on point for the most part. He had taken the initiative away by preventing her from escaping and boxing her in with him, but couldn't capitalize on it. HE figured he only had a few minutes to form a plan and act on it before time ran out.

* * *

 **NtH**

* * *

"It's almost the exact opposite from Naruto and Todoroki's fight." Mina commented. The cat and mouse game was vastly different from the aforementioned fight. Whereas Naruto and Todoroki has exchanged blows several more times no progress had been made for either side in that fight.

"Indeed. It's almost as if Naruto was expecting to stall at least one if not both of his opponents while Tsuyu made off with the weapon." Iida said, quietly observing the fights as they happened. "It seems an even match between Todoroki and Naruto while Tsuyu has the definite advantage against Shoji."

"Wait, what's happening with Naruto and Todoroki!?"

* * *

 **NtH**

* * *

Both Naruto and Todoroki were panting heavily. Naruto was sweating up a storm, near the end of his rope with all the chakra he had used to avoid Todoroki's ice through liberal use of clones and substitution. Todoroki was in a similar state with all the ice he had been forced to use without any time to thaw himself out. The ice-flame teen wondered what was going through Naruto's mind as the blonde teen started to chuckle.

"I-I'm guessing your near your limit?"

Todoroki panted before responding "So are you I wager."

"Heh. Yeah." Naruto stood straight as his tails moved to surround his arm. "So how about one last attack?"

Instead of responding to his opponents question Todoroki stood his ground as Naruto started to charge. The nine tails had tightly wrapped around his cocked fist as he gained speed. Todoroki waited as Naruto started to throw his punch before forming as much ice as possible before he would freeze himself.

" **Nine-tailed Straight!"**

The tail-encased fist met Todoroki's ice defense head on in a show of force. Using what little chakra he had left Naruto attempted to provide just enough heat to the fist to shatter the ice. As cracks started to form he pushed forward breaking the ice only to be met with Todoroki charging towards him with capture tape at the ready. With the last of his chakra being used in his last attack the only thing Naruto could do was pull his special made wire out in retaliation to his opponents capture tape.

The two met once again not in a show of their individual powers but a simple test of capturing skills. Unfortunately for Todoroki Naruto had years of using ninja wire for pranks and various escapes from shinobi. Sacrificing his hand to capture Naruto used the last of his strength to tighten the ring of special made wire to capture Todoroki.

'It's up to you now Tsuyu.' Thought Naruto as he collapsed next to Todoroki. While the blonde didn't lose consciousness he was sore all over, especially where his armed had been reinforced by his tails for that last attack. He was more than happy that his natural body temperature was higher than most others, as the surrounding ice was a little irritating at the moment.

Todoroki on the other hand was trying his best to thaw the ice that had accumulated on his person since he didn't want to get frostbite from his own abilities. One of the drawbacks of using his ice without stopping, something he would have to work on if he didn't want to rely on his damn father's quirk. He was surprised when Naruto rolled over to face him before sitting up, though the entrapped teen did notice that he moved slowly as if not to aggravate his muscles.

"So, how are you?"

Todoroki merely sighed as the blonde waited for his answer.

* * *

 **NtH**

* * *

"That's kind of scary shoji." Tsuyu stated as she dodged another thrown plank. Shoji had turned to using the environment against her. Anything that he could lift and throw was being used to force the frog girl into the corners of the room. Shoji hope was that it would give him the opportunity to capture his opponent before the time ran out. He figured that after the last wave of cold hit them that Todoroki and Naruto had finished their own fight. Which meant that Naruto was possibly on his way to help Tsuyu or Todoroki with capturing her.

'Though I don't think that there will be enough time even if Todoroki gets here.' Shoji thought as he rushed to capture Tsuyu again. Both Tsuyu and he were slowing down considerable since the start of their 'fight' as they were reaching the end of their stamina. He would only be able to throw another heavy object once before his arms would be too sore for anything else.

'Here goes nothing!' Shoji rushed forward with some more wooden crates as Tsuyu prepared to dodge again. She was shocked when instead of throwing them at her to like he had been doing the multi-armed quirk user held onto them as she rushed forwards. She couldn't dodge right away since he would probably nail her with one of the boxes. Too late and shoji would probably grab her and capture her. Without knowing if Naruto had been captured or not it could mean their loss. She would have to time this just right in order to not be captured. The seconds ticked by as both Tsuyu and Shoji prepared for their final game of cat and mou-

" _ **TIME! The Villains win!"**_

Before obth teens lost their focus when the loud and boisterous voice of All Might came over the speakers throughout the building. Not being able to stop him momentum Shoji ran headfirst into Tsuyu who herself was unable to escape the collision of flesh and wood. Both teens groaned as they shoved off the now broken crates before helping shrugging with the results.

* * *

 **NtH**

* * *

"Excellent work from everyone!" All Might said as the two teams arrived from their training building. He could tell that the four teens were more than a little exhausted but no worse for wear. He was probably getting a stern lecture from Recovery Girl in regards to young Midoriya. No need toad more fuel to the fire by sending more to the nurse's office on their first day. "Now then let's review your performance."

All Might turned around to face the class as he started his impromptu lecture. "For the first part can anyone tell me why Shiretoko decided to stall the heroes and let his partner escape?"

"Um, because he could?" Kaminari suggested the deadpan looks he received form several of his classmates caused the lightening teen to lower his head in depression.

"Because Naruto-san had more combat experience." Kyoka answered "He probably expected to stall both heroes while Tsuyu kept the weapon."

"Excellent answer! When you face off against other quirk users you must always be mindful of both strengths and weaknesses of you fellow heroes. Shiretoko already had defenses against Todoroki's ice attacks and could have harassed Shoji had he been given the chance."

"That's why Todoroki made a path for Shoji!" Mineta commented. It was surprising to hear Todoroki speak up next.

"Indeed. I knew Naruto would try to prevent us from going after his partner. I figured my quirk would be the best to prevent him from following after Shoji." Todoroki said as he watched the fight between himself and Naruto. He was berating himself for using that much ice consecutively without thawing himself out. Against opponents like Naruto he would have to come up with other strategies than throwing ice at them, though he was sure most villains couldn't heat themselves to fight surrounded by cold and ice.

"Eh, I knew that Todoroki would probably freeze the entire room to capture Tsuyu. That was the plan after all." Naruto piped up.

"What do ya mean? Kirishima asked.

"Since we could carry the weapon on us I asked if Tsuyu would run with it once the heroes started to get near us." Naruto started and motioned for Tsuyu to continue.

"Naruto-chan expected Todoroki or Shoji would get through. He set up various explosive notes on the floors in case Todoroki got through so I could escape. If Shoji got through he would only use them in case Todoroki was about to capture or incapacitate him." Tsuyu said as she stood next to Naruto.

"Another great point! Both teams had trust in their partner to fulfil their parts of the exercise. When in a situation such as this it's important to trust the other heroes you might have to work with. The difference between a success and a failure can come down to how much trust you have in each other as heroes. Now on to the next match!" The rest of the matches went by quickly for Naruto as he settled into his seat on the floor. Tugging at the collar of his uniform he wondered how Izuku was doing. The injuries from both his quirk and Bakugou did look pretty bad after all.

* * *

 **NtH**

* * *

Toshinori sheepishly rubbed the back of his head after Recovery Girl had finished her rant. He knew it was well-deserved, though he hoped it had served its purpose for the young inheritor.

"Now do you have the video of Naruto's match?" Recovery Girl asked.

"Oh! Yeah its right here." Toshinori said as he handed the older nurse the thumb drive with said students fight. "I gotta say his power is scarily similar to One for All."

"It's a whole new field unfortunately. From what he was able to tell us the people of his world used Chakra like we do quirks. Scary to imagine what villains would do if they could learn this." Recovery girl said as she watched the video herself. She wasn't all that surprised when Naruto managed to keep up with Endeavor's son in a fight and showed that for all his aloofness he had a tactical mind for fighting. She had no doubt he would make a great hero in the future.

* * *

 **NtH**

* * *

Naruto let out a satisfied sigh as he finished cleaning the dishes from dinner. While breakfast and lunch were provided by the school dinner was usually left up to the students in the dorms. While he would always have room for ramen he had gotten to like cooking other things. He had left classes as soon as they were done while everyone waited for Izuku to arrive. He was going to catch him before he left campus so there wasn't any hurry. Making sure everything was clean he headed out to the entrance only to stop as he heard Bakugou's shouting. Hiding behind one of the tree's adorning the walkway he listened in as the explosive teen continued to rant though he seemed to be nearing the end of it..

"Craaap! I even agreed with what that girl said. My attack was so stupid! Dammit. Dammit. Dammit! Enjoy that win Deku. You won't get another, I'm just getting started!" Naruto started to hear footsteps walking away, which he assumed were Bakugou if the receding voice was any indication.

"You'll never beat me again you bastard. Don't even try!"

The moment between potential Rivals was somewhat ruined by the appearance and voice of the number one hero.

" **There you are! Baku-Gou.** I found you." Naruto could only wonder why the number one hero was just weird some moments. Considering the short time he had met him it was saying something.

"Just so you know pride is an important attribute to have, but while you certainly have the abilities to become a pro hero there's still plenty you have to-

"Let go of me All Might. Right now." Both Naruto and Izuku were wondering what was going on, though they had clearly heard the pro hero start to give a speech before Bakugou interrupted him. Naruto could only wonder if All Might was…..suited to be a teacher. He was about to approach Izuku before All Might turned his attention to the green-haired teen and started to tease the poor teen. Naruto was just going to leave it for tomorrow before the unexpected shout of All Might reached his ears. Pushing chakra to his ears he listened in, wondering what the hell was going on.

"You told Bakugou what?!" From his hiding place Naruto could see that the smile that All Might had was strained while Izuku looked a little downtrodden as he responded.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't even tell my mom about this but for some reason I felt like I had to explain it to him. Like it was only fair that he knew." Naruto knew he didn't need to hear this conversation. But for some inexplicable reason couldn't tear himself away from the conversation.

"Don't look so sad. He didn't take you seriously so I don't think he'll say anything. This time I'll let things slide. Just make sure this doesn't happen again. You need to think carefully about the responsibility that comes with this power."

Naruto realized that somehow Izuku's power was more connected to All Might than he previously thought. Knowing that he would possibly create more problems if he revealed himself now. Silently making his way back to the dorms he resolved to speak to Izuku first thing tomorrow.

* * *

 **So i was originally going to end this a different way but then realized i would be progressing the story waaaaaay faster than i should. It would not be fair to my readers (you guys are awesome by the way) and i wanted to put out a quality story that you all will enjoy. The next few chapters will be going over the first villain interaction at the USJ and the introduction of a new character. The hint? he's part of the naruto universe amd was mentioned in my first preview.**

 **Enjoy and please read a review!**

 **SandewrPally**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ninja to Hero**

 **By SandewrPally**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Of Representatives and Villains**

* * *

Naruto was somewhat perplexed as he noticed the crowd that had formed at the school entrance. Instead of it being a normal case of students it was, at least from what he could see, reporters. He saw several of his classmates, including Iida, Uraraka and Izuku questioned before making their way into the school. Seeing Aizawa making his way to the entrance he somewhat pitied those news reports. Waving down the trio he moved to greet everyone.

"Hey! What was that all about?"

"Ah, Naruto. It appears All Might's accepting the role of teaching drew some reporters." Iida calmly explained.

"They didn't harass you too bad did they?"

"Ah, no. They only wanted to know about All Might. He does have a huge following after all." Izuku responded, though it looked as if the reporter had given him a hard time. Naruto nodded, knowing that his mother and the rest of the Wild, Wild Pussycats had to deal with the news every now and then. He could only imagine what the Number one hero had to deal with.

"That's good. Anyway you got a second Midoriya? I was wanting to talk about that combined training." Izuku looked confused for a moment before remembering what the tailed blonde was talking about. As the two groups separated Izuku wondered what his friend was going to suggest. He already had a fairy rigorous training regime from All Might, but had to adjust it since school had started. From the little he had seen of Naruto it was obvious the tailed teen was constantly training himself. He had heard from some of the others in 1-A of the fight between him and Todoroki. There was also the fact that he was the son of one of the Wild,Wild Pussycats probably had a jumpstart in training to be a hero.

As soon as they were far enough away from the rest of the arriving students Naruto turned around to face Midoriya. Naruto had an uncharacteristic serious look on his face as he regarded Izuku. Resisting the urge to squirm he spoke up.

"U-um, what did you want to talk about Naruto-san?"

"Huh? Oh sorry I was just thinking of how to word this." Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head. "Anyway I think I know how your quirk can be used."

"Huh?" Izuku said. He wasn't sure if Naruto was joking or being serious. He and All Might had been trying to figure out how he could use One for All without heavily injuring himself.

"Yep. Form what I saw you power has some similarities to how I use my quirk." Naruto said as he took some satisfaction at the shocked look from Izuku. "You channel your quirk into you limb to do those super punches right? Well, why not channel it throughout your body? That's the way I managed not to injure myself using my quirk."

"How does your quirk injure you?" Izuku asked.

"If I channel too much to a limb at once it will get burns like I laid in the sun for a day. It's not too bad due to my regeneration but the real kicker is that I can't use chakra indefinably. If I use too much it hard to use my techniques and keep fighting." Naruto responded. While he had a very large chakra pull it was hard for him to regulate how much chakra he would use in his attacks. His fight against Shoto yesterday was testament to that fact. He had wasted a lot of chakra re-spamming clones after they would get dispelled after one or two hits. He had channeled the last safe amount of chakra in his 'nine-tailed straight' that left him exhausted right after the match. It had taken a good night's rest to get most of his chakra back. He shook himself form his own thoughts as he regarded Izuku looking down at his still wrapped arm in contemplation. Before either teen could say anything further the warning bell rang. Not wanting to incur the wrath of their pro hero teacher both booked it towards class.

* * *

 **NtH**

* * *

"Now then." Aizawa started as everyone showed him their attention "I have your results from yesterday's combat training and have gone over each of your teams results. Bakugou."

The explosive teen perked up with what seemed like a permanent scowl on his face. "You talented, so don't sulk like a child about your loss okay?"

BAkugou took a moment to respond. Naruto had an inkling that it was the other blondes pride keeping him form instantly replying to the teachers question. "Yeah, okay."

"And Midoriya. I see the only reason you won the match was by messing up your arm again. Work harder, and don't give me the excuse that you don't have-" Aizawa looked up from his notes only to see Izuku staring at his hands with an intense look of concentration. Noticing the irate gaze of his teacher after a moment of silence he gave Aizawa his full attention as he finished his lecture slash scolding "Control. That lines already getting old. You can't keep breaking your body while training here. But once you get your quirk down it will be extrememly useful."

Izuku perked up at his teacher's encouragement. Naruto could only smile at the way Aizawa teaches. It was nothing like the Konoha Academy teachers that would never help him or answer his questions. Aizawa seemed to really care about his students and their progress. While he hadn't gone to a public school before attending U.A. he was glad that his family had caught him up through their own method and lots of clone usage. Aizawa continued to go down the list of teams and their individual members before finally arriving on Naruto himself.

"Shiretoko, good job using your natural strengths against the enemy. Though you may want to find a way to engage people at range." Naruto nodded in agreement. He was very much a frontline fighter, but it never hurt to have the option for ranged attacks. There were quirks out there that could keep him from getting close and personal after all. Naruto gave Tsuyu a thumbs up after Aizawa praised her natural agility while making sure that she should develop a way to fight should she be cornered and not able to escape.

Finishing up his comments on yesterday's battle training Aizawa addressed the whole class "Now let's get down to business. Our first task will decide your future."

While most of the class was on the edge of their seats in anticipation Naruto could only sigh as he was sure it was something small and not entirely super-important like their sensei was trying to make it. His mind drifted off to dreams of Ramen and pranks that he had in the works. He still had yet to find an opportune moment to switch two people's hair colors for kicks. Finding the right moment when both of them would let their guards down was proving the hardest part at the moment.

"Um, Naruto-san?" Izuku said as he nudged his fellow student "Aren't you going to vote for the class representative?"

"Huh? Naruto said as he looked around to notice that everyone was staring at him. "What exactly do class representatives do?"

While everyone wondered why Naruto seemingly didn't know what they were talking about Tsuyu piped up after coming to a realization. "Ah you were homeschooled before weren't you Naru-chan?"

"In that case" Iida exclaimed while rising from his seat. "Let me expla-"

"I vote for Iida!" Naruto shouted before he had to sit through a lecture. From his experience with Konoha academy and home school he had come to hate lectures that he was certain could be avoided. Though Iida looked to have the wind taken the wind out of his sails and the rest of the class looked questionably at the whiskered blonde.

"What? He seems to know what the job entails. Just sounds boring to me." At his rather frank remark many of the class realized that Iida, with his rather by the rule attitude, would probably be their best option. In the end the class decided that Iida was the best choice for class representative with Momo as the vice representative. Naruto could only chuckle as the classes wearing teen seemed to fit right in with his new responsibilities.

* * *

 **NtH**

* * *

"Something on your mind Midoriya?" Iida asked. He had noticed that his fellow hero in training had been in deep thought since they had sat down to lunch. Though he had only interacted with Midoriya for a couple days he knew something must have been bugging him.

"Yeah Deku you haven't even touched your rice." Uraraka stated as she continued to eat.

"Oh, sorry I was just thinking about something Naruto said to me." Izuku responded as he finally started to eat. It was delicious, though the pro hero in charge of food, Lunch Rush, was one of the best chefs in the hero industry and out of it.

"I take it you mean the conversation this morning?" At Izuku's agreeing nod he continued "So what did you discuss?"

Swallowing the bite of food Izuku decided it couldn't hurt to tell them the basics. "Apparently our quirks are the same on a basic level, though his seems to have lesser drawbacks with less power. He told me the wat he accomplishes it to channel his power through his body, not just one limb."

"I see." Iida leaned back while holding his chin in thought. "It does make sense now that I think about it. From his fight with Shoto Todoroki it was clear that he was using his quirk almost constantly to prevent the ice form affecting him too much."

Uraraka decided to interject, remembering certain parts of the training exercise from yesterday. "Oh yeah! Remember that last attack and the glow that encompassed his arm and tails? That must have been the energy he was talking about!"

"While I have the idea of how to do it I still need to practice. Speaking of Naruto have any of you seen him?" Izuku asked his two friends.

* * *

 **NtH**

* * *

Naruto was enjoying one of his favorite pastimes after having some excellent ramen from the cafeteria. Sitting on one of the bigger branches in the various trees that dotted the path near the entrance of U.A. He let out a relaxed sigh as he listened to the rather subdued surroundings of nature. Being around nature, especially trees, reminded him of times when he would escape into the tees of Konoha. While not necessarily happy memories all the time he drew upon this time in the Wild, Wild Pussycats personal forest as well, creating a sort of balance between the good and the bad.

Letting out a yawn the tailed blonde rolled over till he was facing the still closed gates of U.A. He had to give the news people credit in sticking it out and waiting to speak with All Might. In a way they reminded him of the gates of Konoha in how they protected the students inside from forces outside. Though he was certain Konoha never had to deal with annoying reporters. He was about to close his eyes again before he noticed something happening to the gate itself.

From the distance he was at it seemed as if the gate itself was disintegrating. And not slowly either. IN just a few seconds the large metal gate was now a pile of metal scraps, which the rabid reporters took to mean they could come in as well. Quickly jumping higher so he wouldn't be accosted by the mob he breathed a sigh of relief as they rushed past and left him with alone. Turning back to the gate he was surprised to see that two people had remained behind. Form the looks of them he surmised that they were not there for anything good.

The first one he noticed was what he assumed to be a man with some kind of smoke quirk if looks were to go by. Black that bled into purple mist was the most notable trait with two yellow eyes that stretched upwards forming what Naruto assumed was the head. A metal collar led to a rather nice suit as he stood next to another man.

Naruto instantly could tell this man was trouble. Call it an innate sense form his days discerning villagers intentions he could tell that he was wrong, he would say twisted. A simple black pants and v-neck long sleeved shirt. Light blue hair was the only other distinguishing feature, though Naruto swore he could see wrinkles command dried skin. Flowing chakra to his ears he listened in on the conversation.

"People go crazy for the number one hero, pathetic." The blue haired man said. Naruto could feel the venom.

"Remember what we are here for Tomura." The smoke guy said. At least Naruto had a name to go with the man. The next moment the two disappeared in a swirl of black and purple mist.

"What the hell?" Naruto whispered before realizing that these two suspicious were loose on campus! He needed to find a teacher!

Pumping the safest amount of chakra he could he rushed into the building before almost running into the R-rated hero Midnight. While Naruto was a healthy teen, hormones and all, he had other priorities.

"Midnight-sensei! Oh I'm glad I found you!" Naruto examined as the teacher regarded him with a critical eye. From what she had seen of the combat training he definably had the spark that great heroes needed. The fact that he was courteous to not stare like some students just gave him more points in her book. Though she was worried of the rather panicked look he had.

"What seems to be the trou-" Before she could finish the alarm sounded.

" **Warning! Level Three security breech!** " Naruto winced as the rather loud alarm rang out.

"Seems that we'll have to cut this short. I-"

"No that's what I need to talk to one of the teachers!" Naruto exclaimed before the pro hero could go see what the problem was. He quickly explained he had been relaxing in one of the trees near the entrance when someone had disintegrated it. He continued to explain the mob of reporters and the two suspicious men until they disappeared. She could not match the description he had given her to any known villains, but they could only be villains with the bold move against U.A. with the amount of pro heroes that worked here.

'The alarm was probably in response to the mob of reporters that are looking for All Might. Those two others Naruto saw must be the reason they could get in. and with the alarm going off…..'

"Shiretoko come with me. I'll need your clones to spread out and find any teachers and tell them what you told me." Midnight said. The next moment eight copies of the whiskered blonde appeared before going off in search of other teachers. "So what do we need to do?" the original Naruto asked.

"I need you to help identify the two you saw." Midnight said in response as she swiftly made her way to the first of several potential targets. U.A. wasn't one of the top hero schools for nothing after all. Naruto followed swiftly behind as the R-rated pro hero as they made their way to the administrative part of the building. It was the only part of the building she could think of that villains would attempt to infiltrate. The problem was that there could be multiple reasons for accessing the information that U.A stored there.

By the time she and Naruto had arrived he had managed to gather up three other teachers Ectoplasm, Snipe and Vlad King.

"We came as soon as we could. Eraserhead and Present Mic are keeping the reporters from going onto the campus." Vlad King said as the three pro heroes and one student started to search each of the rooms carefully. Ectoplasm made the job of searching the multiple rooms using his own quirk to spawn multiple teams of clones. Naruto himself sent out another team of clones along with Ectoplasm's own clones.

"I must say it surprised me to see another clone quirk user. Though from what I understand it's not exactly a clone quirk?" Ectoplasm said only to worry as Naruto seemed to not want to look at him.

"S-sorry Sen-sensei. I-it's just your quirk reminds me of g-g-ghosts." Naruto stuttered out.

'He must be afraid of ghosts.' The three pro heroes though as they continued to look. Before the three could look in the next set of rooms Naruto sniffed around like he had been doing for the last few minutes. Pumping chakra to enhance his hearing, sense of smell and vision he picked something up a few doors down. Nudging Vlad king who got the rest of the teacher's attention they gathered around the door before Vlad rushed in. Midnight and Ectoplasm followed, with Naruto the final one in. The scene that they came to was the disappearance of a purple black mist before they were left with an empty room. It was only later that they would be able to determine what the villains had been searching for.

* * *

 **NtH**

* * *

As Naruto rejoined his classroom with orders not to mention what he had saw the rest of the teachers had gathered to discuss the infiltration.

"So the media was just a distraction? Rather good one too." Aizawa said as he leaned back in his seat. He was rather annoyed that he and Present Mic had been held up preventing reporters from harassing the students before the police arrived. Had he been there he might have been able to prevent the warp quirk user from escaping.

"We were just lucky that Mister Shiretoko managed to get a good view of the two villains. He also has rather good artistic talents as well." Principal Nezu said as he scanned the two drawings that Naruto had created so that they could have more than just a description. The drawing gave them enough information to submit to the police as well with the hope they would be able to make an identification. "Can we tell what they were looking for exactly?"

It was Midnight that responded "based the on the room we believe the villains had been in before they escaped it was to go over personnel. At least that's what we assume it to be. No doubt because of All Might." Said number one hero flinched as the trouble from this morning and now could all be pushed on his shoulders.

"Now now." Nezu piped up before things could get out of hand. "We all knew that having All Might as one of the teachers would bring more attention, and not necessarily of the good kind."

All the teachers let out a sigh as they continued to talk over the circumstances and what could be done to make sure this didn't happen again.

In the days to come those measures wouldn't be enough.

* * *

 **NtH**

* * *

Naruto chuckled as the class described how Iida had more than earned his class representative position. While he wished to see it his mind was on his own little adventure. While he was worried about villains seemingly getting in without any effort he also realized there was nothing he could do himself. Besides every teacher here was a well-known and experienced pro hero.

"Oh yeah where were you Naruto? We didn't see you in the cafeteria." Kirishima asked. Since they were waiting for the teacher to show up everyone was merely chatting away. Naruto had found himself in the company of Kirishima and Shoji.

"Eh, I felt like eating outside and taking a nap in a tree."

"You do that often? Seems like a dangerous thing to do." Shoji commented from one of his arms that had formed a mouth. Shoji was pleasantly surprised that Naruto wasn't put out like some people and students would be when interacting with him. Plus the fact that they both knew the struggles of multiple appendages was a small but interesting connection.

"Eh I do it all the time at ho-"

" **Where the hell is that bastard!?"**

Everyone's attention was rooted to the entrance of the classroom. It only took a moment of shock before the class erupted into laughter at the expense of one Katsuki Bakugou. The reason for both the class roaring laughter and the murderous look from Bakugou?

The explosive teen now sported a green hairstyle that was very similar to one of his classmates. It was the exact same color as Izuku's. Right down to the dark shadows that littered their fellow classmate's hair. Almost everyone couldn't contain themselves as the laughter continued, though several of the more 'refined' such as Momo, Shoto and Aoyama managed to keep their laughter to themselves. Shoto was the only one who was keeping himself in check with only a small smirk at the fuming Bakugou.

"Y-you look pretty good with that color!" Naruto said as he kneeled over in laughter. He was quickly hoisted up in the air by Bakugou who looked ready to blast him at point blank range out of the classroom.

"Change it back now!" Bakugou shouted. Now Naruto could change Bakugou's hair back to his real color, but was hoping-

"Um, could you change mine back too Naruto-san?"

That Midoriya would be walking through right this moment. Instead of the messy green hair that usually rested on his head was replaced by a blonde color that was basically the same shade as Bakugou's. A new wave of laughter ensued, though Iida and Uraraka were inspecting Izuku's new hairdo.

"Wow! Whoever did the dye job did it really good! I can't even see the roots." Uraraka said as she combed through the embarrassed Izuku hair.

"Indeed. How did you achieve this Naruto-san?" Iida asked as he looked between Izuku and Bakugou.

"Why do you think it was me?" Naruto asked. In response the class looked at him with knowing looks. "Okay so it was me."

"Give me my hair back!" Bakugou shouted. Naruto had to hand it to the explosive teen. He had never seen the range of emotion flit so fast across someone's face before today. All plans had succeeded!

"Alright, alright." Naruto said as Bakugou had started to let out small explosions in his hand. Naruto was willing to bet he wouldn't hesitate to send him through the door by way of explosion. After being let by said teen he went around and pulled off a seal tag no bigger than a sticky not. Bakugou's hair seemed to shimmer as green was overtaken by natural pale blonde. Everyone was a little shocked at how easy the hair turned form one color to the other but were intrigued when the piece of paper he held seemed to fizzle out and pop.

The same fizzle and pop appeared on Izuku's back before Uraraka pulled the seal off his back. "This is how you changed their hair color? What is it?"

"Eh, just a little seal I've been working on in my spare time." Naruto said as he took the paper in question from her hand. He grimaced as he took in the condition of the seals. He had been trying to get seals smaller and still maintain their original function or at least aspects of it. The problem he was running into was that some aspects of seals required the exact kanji in order to function. The seral he had used to switch his two classmates hair color was originally intended to switch a person's appearance with whoever had the other seal. A great way to infiltrate somewhere since they wouldn't break form a simple punch like a transformation would.

Whittling down the seal kanji by kanji was tedious work even with eight others with his level of seal knowledge. He had decided to only use it once he was sure it wouldn't explode or do some other dangerous thing before he would use it for his pranking purposes. He had only gotten it down within the last hour and what a success!

"Interesting. So those pieces of paper switched their hair?" Tokoyami asked, curios as to how Naruto had achieved such a thing.

"Not so much the paper but what is on them right Naruto-san?" Izuku responded, getting a nod form Naruto.

"Yep! It's the same thing I power I used in our combat training yesterday. You just have to know how the seals work is all."

Before the conversation could continue the door to the classroom opened again, admitting Aizawa in. Everyone hurried to take their seats as the teacher made his way to the podium. Aizawa glanced at Naruto for a moment before nodding his head in approval of his actions earlier that day.

"Now then the training today will be a little different. Three teachers, myself, All Might and one other faculty member will be keeping tabs on you." His announcement was met with some murmuring, though Naruto could guess why they were having three teachers today instead of the regular one.

"Sir, What kind of training is this?" Sero asked. Naruto himself was wondering what they would be doing today, but looked forward to it anyhow. It was a chance to get out and stretch his legs after all. And since Aizawa could somehow sense his use of clones he hadn't gotten the chance to move around as much.

Aizawa displayed what their training was going to be. A small sign that had the words _Rescue_ printed in blue on the front of it. "Today's training will be all about rescue. Natural disasters, shipwrecks stuff like that." Everyone started to grow excited when they heard this. ANruto himself was sure to get some good points just by having his clones help and search.

"Guys I'm not finished. Whatever you wear in this exercise is up to you. I know you're excited about costumes" The wall receptacles were their costumes were stored opened up while he continued to talk "But keep in mind that you haven't gotten used to them yet. The facility we'll be using is an off-campus facility so we'll be taking a bus to get there. That's also start getting ready." And just like that Aizawa was once again out of the door. Before anyone could move a massive cloud of smoke appeared around Naruto before he waved it away.

"Sweet! It worked!" exclaimed the tailed teen as he stood before the entirety of 1-A in full costume attire. It was in that moment everyone decided that Naruto was a little more than unpredictable than normal heroes.

* * *

 **NtH**

* * *

Izuku was just one of the class that was looking at Naruto. Though to be fair extra nine fluffy tails that could be used as an impromptu pillow would draw some looks. Add in the fact that he had decided to curl his tails into basically a warm and fluffy blanket only made him look a little more ridiculous. Though Izuku noted that several people were jealous about how comfortable he looked. It probably didn't help that he had a contented smirk plastered on his face.

"Are you certain you do not want a seat Naruto-san?" Iida asked for the fourth time. Naruto merely shrugged as he relaxed back.

"You just want me to follow your seating chart don't you?" Naruto said with a smirk.

"You don't have to rub it in…." Iida said depressingly.

"Anyway I was wondering something about you Midoriya." Tsuyu said. Naruto was wondering what the frog girl was going to ask. "Isn't your power similar to All Might's?"

The successor to One for All was extremely nervous as the rest of the class listened in on the conversation. Luckily he was saved from answering by way of Kirishima.

"You're forgetting something though. All Might doesn't injure himself when he uses his power." Izuku let out a sigh as the conversation continued. "But I bet it's cool to have am augmenting type of quirk like Naruto. You two can do a lot of flashy things with that quirk."

"True, though I prefer not to be super flashy when I fight. Flashy can sometimes mean opportunities for things to happen that can quickly get out of control." Naruto said. Izuku mentally agreed with Naruto. While some of the top heroes in the world had flashy quirks they didn't go all out unless it was necessary. From his talks and training under All Might it was a lesson of restraint that many of the augment type heroes struggled with in the heat of battle. After all they didn't want to outright kill the villains or criminals they were fighting.

"I guess you're right. Even my hardening quirk can be used as a hero if I think about it right." Kirishima said. As he said this his arm hardened created a more jagged appearance with the fingers and the muscles. Izuku made a mental note to update his notebook when he got a chance.

"Definably. I think you have a perfect quirk to become a pro hero!" Izuku said excitingly.

"Heh thanks man. Though if anyone has a pro quirk it has to be Naruto, Bakugou and Todoroki." Izuku once again became nervous once the glare of his once best friend glanced their way. He still wondered what his thoughts were after their discussion from yesterday.

"Yeah but Bakugou is always angry so he'll never be popular." Tsuyu said. Izuku flinched when the frog-girl finished. Ka-chan had never taken well to others discussing his faults, especially when it was said to his face.

"Agreed!" Chimed in Naruto.

"What did you two say?! I'll kick both your asses!"

"See?" Tsuyu said as Bakugou looked to be second's from attacking her and Naruto. Izuku could only stare in disbelief as more and more of his classmates continued to make fun of Bakugou. For the moment he was just bewildered at the change in fortune for the moment. The teasing continued until they had arrived at the facility where they would be doing rescue training. The facility they arrived at was encased in a massive dome. It reminded Izuku of stadiums some competitions and sports took place in. Like everything around U.A the entrance into the building was massive and somewhat ornate as he passed by it.

"Hello everyone! I've been waiting for you." Said the pro hero in front of them. Before he could stop himself Izuku's voice spoke up.

"It's the space hero Thirteen. The chivalrous pro who's recued a ton of people all over the world!" Izuku said as he covered his mouth in embarrassment. He noticed Naruto snickering next to him while Uraraka jumped in excitement.

"Wow, Thriteen is my favorite hero!" the gravity girl was obviously much like Izuku at the moment. Though it wasn't necessarily a bad thing. Thirteen just waved off the comments as she motioned towards the building.

"Anyway, I can't wait to show you what's inside." With that the pro hero led the class inside. Izuku was in awe as was almost all the class as the inside of the building came into view. Several areas were exposed to the outside such as several wrecked buildings covered in what appeared to be a landslide and a ship in the middle of a manmade lake of water. The other noticeable places were covered in a dome like the main building with illustrations that Izuku guessed denoted what disasters they represented.

"A Shipwreck, a landslide, a fire, a windstorm and ect. I prepared these area's to train you in how to respond to different types of disasters. I call it the Unforseen Simulation Joint or U.S.J for short." The pro hero herself was somewhat disturbed at the bland looks she was receiving form the class of 1-A. Her 'heroic' pose was kept as Aizawa approached her. Izuku and Naruto saw the two teachers have a small discussion. Thirteen raised three fingers in response to something Aizawa had asked. Naruto could only guess what that meant while Izuku had a felling it had something to do with All Might. Their discussion coming to an end the two teachers turned their attention to the students as Thirteen began her speech.

* * *

 **NtH**

* * *

While Naruto had stated to pay attention to the small speech that thirteen was giving his attention was diverted when he felt something…..off. He just couldn't explain it! It was like something was coming. Something bad. It was like back in Konoha when he would have to avoid the mobs that would get past the barriers put in place by the Third. It was somewhat sad, but his trained senses had served him well when it came to surviving on the streets and training with the Wild, Wild Pussycats.

Before he knew it he had walked to the top of the long stairway leading down into the facility. He could feel everyone looking at him but could only feel his gut telling him that whatever was coming was here. Before Aizawa or Thirteen could question him as to what he was doing the lights around the upper part of the dome fizzled with electricity before going out. Focusing chakra to his eyes and ears, unintentionally causing his eyes to emit a soft blue glow, he focused on the fountain when he finally saw it. The same warp quirk that he had seen earlier that day appeared and expanded before bursting into action. He could see the glowing yellow that more than likely made up the villains eyes. His enhanced vision hten caught the appearance of someone stepping out of het black-purple fog. NAruto knew what villany looked like in the gaze that seemed to meet his. He felt his body tense as more and more people funnled out of the mist.

"Everyone stay together! Thirteen protect the students!" Aizawa said as he stood next to Naruto. "That includes you Shiretoko!"

Naruto ignored the yell as he remained focused on the ever growing grown below him. Even from this distance he could feel the negativity that oozed off of them. It all paled in comparison to the first one who came out, the blue haired man with hands adorning various parts of his body hand covering most of his face.

"Naruto!" Aizawa shouted as he tried to push the student back. It was as if someone had glued his feet to the floor. His student stood paralyzed for all intents and purposes before he collapsed to one knee.

"Strong….too strong." He heard Naruto mutter. Looking back at the villains he instantly could tell what the whiskered boy was talking about. A massive creature had appeared next to the apparent ringleader. The muscled black skin, beak like mouth and exposed brain only made the pro hero worry more. Before his eyes nine copies of the blonde appeared next to him and Naruto. Silently understanding what the young teenager intended to do he could only sigh as he put on his goggles.

"Wait! You can't mean to face all those villains by yourself? There's too many of them and even if you can nullify their quirks your fighting style isn't suited for groups this large. Your power works best in stealth and one on one fights." Midoriya of all students spoke up in worry for him. It was nice to know his students cared about him.

"You can't be a pro if you only have one trick. I'll leave it to you Thirteen" Aizawa simply stated before jumping off the top of the stairs. He was followed by the copies of Naruto much to the shock of the rest of his classmates.

"Hey why are you going with him?!" Kaminari shouted as Naruto kneeled. For the rest of the class wondered the same thing until Naruto stood up and took a deep breath.

"Clones don't get injuries. Only information." Naruto stated as he wiped his forehead. Unbeknownst to his class he could feel the raw hate and anger from the beast that had arrived last out of the apparent three main villains.

"A very good move to back up someone like Eraserhead." Thirteen stated "For now though we need to move!"

" **Right!** "

* * *

 **NtH**

* * *

"And there he goes. With those goggles you can't tell when he's using his quirk." Shigaraki Tomura stated as he watched Eraserhead take out several villains at once. "Not to mention the annoying blonde and his copies."

"That must be the student that saw us when we infiltrated." Kurogiri stated as he watched the blonde copies provide openings for Eraserhead to subdue the villains or outright knocked them out himself. "A powerful quirk in its own right."

"Copies and quirk erasing. The problem with pros is when they live up to the hype. Though it is surprising to see a kid fight alongside him." Tomura said as he scratched his neck. "How annoying. I went through all this trouble and All Might isn't even here. Instead I'm stuck with the mini-boss and his accomplice."

"What should we do?" Kurogiri asked. He could see the hint of a cruel smile on his charges face as he gave his orders. As he felt his quirk return he quickly teleported him and the Nomu away.

Tomura couldn't help but smile in twisted glee. What better way to draw out the symbol of peace than by murdering one of his students for starters?

* * *

 **NtH**

* * *

Naruto was trailing behind as he kept spawning clones that would get dispelled. With max number of nine clones he could spawn they could only take a hit or two before they would be dispelled. He had to continuously spawn clones to replace the ones that would get popped by a lucky hit or by using up their chakra. With the number of enemies it was easier for them to be dispelled. As he paused to make another clone he flinched when the mist from the warp villain formed around everyone. Expect him?

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Began the mist villain. His eyes scanning the students as he continued his 'introduction' "We are the league of villains I know its impolite, but we decided to invite ourselves into this haven of justice. To say hello."

Spawning another two clones to help out in securing the knocked out villains he could only clench his teeth in frustration as the villain had encircled the entirety of class 1-A along with Thirteen. There was no telling what could happen if he decided to use his quirk on them. ANruto frustrations only grew when he had to produce even more clones after a villain with a projectile quirk managed to get a group of his clones all at once.

"Besides, isn't this a fitting place for the death of All Might? I believe he was supposed to be here today, yet I see no sign of him. There must have been a change of plans that we could not have foreseen." The villain stated.

'So they want All Might?' Naruto thought 'Could that be the reason they had infiltrated the school?'

Having seen the number one pro hero only a little Naruto couldn't tell if they were serious about killing him. The man was strong, he had to be if he was rated as the number one pro hero. The situation would only be worse if they had brought something to go toe to toe with him.

'Wait…' Naruto realized as another clone ran off 'That thing! That has to be their weapon against All Might!'

Naruto attention was pulled back to the obscured group as a explosion went off. No doubt Bakugou had gotten tired of the monologue the villain was doing and had gone on the attack. For all the good it did. As the dust cleared the villain seemed to reform into a mass of mist as the yellow eyes narrowed. Whether in anger or annoyance Naruto knew not.

"You two! Get out of the way!" yelled thirteen. Before she could do something the villain's mist rushed the group. Naruto saw Iida pull Uraraka and Sero out of the quickly formed dome. AS the dome dispersed Naruto saw that almost half the class was gone now. This was bad. Very bad!

"What the hell did you do with them?" Naruto shouted as the villain seemed to reform form using his powers. He stood next to Thirteen as everyone behind them recovered. With the villains attention on him he didn't even notice that thirteen had gotten Iida to get out of here using his quirk. Naruto was too focused on the gut feeling that something bad was about to appear. And since the monster that had come with the villains had disappeared he had a very good idea as to where it was.

"Ah, the interloper. Fitting that you should be the first victim to draw All Might out."

"Wha-?" Before their very eyes the monster in flesh appeared out of the mist. As if sensing the fear from everyone he roared before charging?

His instincts roaring at him he dispelled his clones and using the returning chakra to reinforce his costume. Lashing out with both fits he met the charging villain own. As both sets of fists clashed Naruto knew right away he was outmatched in the strength department. The audible crack from his bones breaking and the armor on his arms cracking only furthered the fact. Channeling chakra to repair the damage done to his bones and muscles he only had a second before he dodged another fist aimed for his chest. Making a split second decision he wrapped his still healing arms and tails around the arm before hurling the monster behind him and down the stairs. As the bones in his hand and arms continued to heal while throbbing in pain he jumped down after it. If he was the target of this monster it would be better if he could get it away from everyone else to reduce the chance of anyone else getting hurt. Landing at the bottom of the stairs he wasn't all that surprised to see the monster standing there unharmed by the throw.

Naruto ducked as the monster's fist sailed over him before rolling away when the second one crashed into the ground where he was at. Naruto gulped as the ground cratered where the villain had struck. Channeling chakra throughout his body he charged and threw a straight punch right into the kidney. As his fist made contact he could tell right away that it had done nothing before being backhanded into a tree. Shaking himself out of the daze from the possible concussion and other injuries his vision cleared just in time for him to be greeted by a fist flying towards his face!

Channeling chakra to his forearms and the armor on them he managed to get them up in time to intercept the punch for all the good it did. Not only did the armor burst apart due to the stress placed on them but the blow managed to go through the armor and once again break the bones in his arms. Letting out a pained scream he attempted to kick the villain away with a burst of chakra while he attempted to heal and get his bearings. He noticed that there was a burn mark where his chakra had met the villain's stomach with a full force kick behind it.

"So only chakra enhanced attacks work. Then that means…" Throwing away his fear for the moment he channeled as much chakra as he possibly could into his fist, casing them to start glowing with gold light. That gold light suddenly burst into a golden fire that roared as he charged with clenched fists towards the villain. His first punch made contact with the side of the monsters face. While the initial impact of his fist caused nothing to happen his chakra acted as a second impact that caused a very severe burn to form. The same thing happened when Naruto aimed his second fist at the monsters chest. Only to have his hand caught in the monsters larger hand. Even though it must be burning the monster proceeded to crush his hand entirely. Naruto screamed in pain as his hand felt like it had just been smashed by a sledgehammer no doubt most of the bones had been broken even being chakra enhanced. Only to have his scream cut off as the monster uppercut his torso, breaking the armor and more than a few ribs. He was prevented from flying away from the punch due to the monster retaining his hold on his hand. Even if Naruto wanted to scream as the pain skyrocketed any air he had was gone. As he found himself thrown behind the monster Naruto couldn't find the strength to move. Finally gaining some clearness of mind through the wracking pain he attempted to channel what chakra he could to overclock his healing somehow. He wasn't entirely sure it was working either as his mind was continually clouded by pain. On top of the clones he had spawned and having to repair his bones constantly he was not sure if he could keep this up for much longer.

"Shiretoko!" He heard Aizawa as the man stepped up next to him. Naruto could barely make out the form of his teacher through the haze of pain that blurred his vision. Though he did see the intense look of worry that the man wore as he stepped in front of him to face the monster and no doubt protect him. As he reached out to warn his teacher his vision went black as he finally succumbed to chakra exhaustion.

* * *

 **NtH**

* * *

Izuku, Tsuyu and Mineta could only look on in horror as they bore witness to their friend's rather one-sided fight against the monster that had come with the villains. Even after landing several hits that created noticeable damage it was obvious that Naruto was losing fast. It didn't help that they could hear the bones breaking under the force of the villain's attacks and the massive bruises that appeared on Naruto bare chest and arms. The three heroes in training could only gasp in shock as Naruto landed next to Eraserhead. They were just happy that he appeared to still be breathing.

"Shiretoko!" They heard Aizawa shout as he turned to his downed student. Even from the distance they were at they could feel the worry and anger that Aizawa held as he faced down the monster that had beaten one of the top of their class so easily.

'What can we do!? Eraserhead might be able to erase that villain's strength quirk, but that still leaves Naruto in the crossfire of the fight.' Izuku thought as he looked around the battlefield. Most of the villains had been knocked out already, though it was only a matter of time before they woke up.

"Well now the real deal wasn't all that tough huh?" Everyone's attention focused on the blue haired villain as he stood in the center of all this. "Shame that he couldn't put up more of fight. Though I guess it was too much to ask for. After all…" The villain swept his arms out, as if taken by an unseen force "Nomu was made to kill All Might after all."

"So that's what you're here for." Aizawa said as quickly thought of way to get Naruto out of the fight. Even now his regeneration was working though at a noticeably lower scale than before. He had also notice d the trio of students in the edge of the courtyard in the water. He hoped that the villains hadn't noticed them, as his current plan would work only if they could get out of here.

"Ah well." The blue haired villain sighed as he seemed to deflate from his grand revelation. "Perhaps some dead students of his will get him here. Nomu! Kill the tailed one first."

Aizawa acted before anyone could even move. Wrapping 'Nomu' in as much of his capture scarf as he could he struggled to even limit the monsters movement As if sensing what he was attempting to do the Nomu gripped the scarfs wrapping around him and threw Aizawa into the fountain behind the other villain. Trying to get back into the fight he was unprepared for the sudden grip of the other villain.

"It's such a shame to not see the final moments for yourself. After all your eyes have to be hurting from all the staring. Why don't we watch hmm?"

Aizawa and the three students could only watch in horror and the Nomu raised his two fists together. Before their0 very eyes he slammed them down into the unconscious Naruto-

" _ **That's enough of that."**_

Before the very eyes of the mismatched audience two hands shot up from Naruto's stomach and caught the two fists. While not exactly muscular the arms defiantly held some power if they could immediately stop the very strong Nomu right in its tracks. Suddenly the Nomu was thrown back as bright light filled the immediate area obscuring Naruto entirely. When it died down everyone stared in shock at the dsight before them.

Blood red hair that spiked every which way made its way down the person's back. HE was bare-chested, showing off lean and compact muscles that were made form fighting constantly. Simple black pants were the only article of clothing on him though it didn't detract from his menacing appearance at all. Though that may have been due to the fact that his face was scowling fiercely while his slit and red glowing eyes were staring down the Nomu the man had apparently just thrown.

"Now then." The man stated as he rolled his necks, getting some audible cracks from it. "Which one of you bastards ruined my nap?"

* * *

 **Merry Christmas everyone!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ninja to Hero**

 **By SandewrPally**

 **Chapter 6**

 **A New Hero?!**

Kurama looked around slowly with a scowl adorning his face. He had been having such a nice nap, which was needed more than ever since he had gotten a human body after Naruto's abrupt arrival to this world. Finally seeing his container he had to groan at his current host's condition. From what he could see he had been beaten to basically a self-preservation status, explaining why he had been awakened by the surge of chakra he had felt moments ago. No doubt Naruto would have possibly been dead had he not intercepted that last attack.

"What the hell? Who the hell are you?" Kurama turned to the male with hands? Yes those were disembodied hands strewn about him as if it was his uniform. "This day just keeps getting weirder…." The man muttered as he continued to scratch his neck.

Kurama made a point to ignore than man as he approached Naruto. Now that he had gotten closer he could tell the boy wouldn't be waking up until at least tonight. His thoughts were interrupted as a dark-haired man stepped in front of him defensively. Kurama tensed, thinking the red that peeked from inside the goggles was a sharigan, but noticed it was probably the man's quirk at work.

"Relax. I'm here to help, strange as that might sound." Stepping around the irate man he gripped what remained of Naruto's uniform before tossing said teen to the other three he had spotted in the water. "Catch!"

Hearing the startled shouts from behind him he called out as they caught the beat-up Naruto. "I suggest you get out of here for the meantime. It's my first time letting loose after all."

Aizawa merely sighed before nodding in agreement. The three teens plus one unconscious Naruto started making their way towards the entrance before the roar of the Nomu sounded out. Aizawa turned back to his students as the Nomu appeared as if from thin air with a punch pulled back in preparation for its attack. Before everyone's eyes Kurama appeared between the Nomu and the students with his own hand covered in what could only be described as an energy claw blocked the Nomu's attack. A literal shockwave erupted from the attacks throwing up dust and cracking the ground around them.

"You opponent is me…. Whatever you are." Kurama flippantly stated before forming another energy coating, only this time in the form of a fist. The Nomu shot back taking several trees with it as the students and Aizawa ogled the blatant display of power. Kurama looked back at the three teens, causing them to flinch back. "Well? Get going!"

" **Right!"** The three exclaimed before rushing past him. He kept watching them for a moment before he felt the other man arrive next to him.

"There had better be a good explanation after this is over." The man said as the scarves surrounding him seemed to have a life of their own. Kurama merely scoffed as red energy formed around his arms in the form of chains creating improvised gauntlets.

"That's cheating. First a kid that actually injures Nomu, then this other hero comes out right as he was going to be finished off. And we haven't even got to the final boss!" The blue haired man exclaimed seemingly exasperated. Kurama's eye's narrowed as bloodlust seemingly poured off of the man across from them. While nowhere near the bloodlust that he could project in his true form it was impressive.

"I'll take care of that 'Nomu'. You got the hands guy?"

"Yeah." Aizawa said before shooting off towards his opponent. Kurama himself smirked as chakra rushed through his new human body as he prepared for his own fight. He didn't have to wait long as the Nomu roared again before charging out of the trees.

 **NtH**

"W-what the heck was all that?! A guy just came out of Naruto's stomach!" Mineta exclaimed as he helped carry Naruto's legs to prevent dragging them. Without knowing his condition they didn't want to risk furthering his injuries by partially dragging him.

"Maybe it has something to do with that weird tattoo on his stomach?" Tsuyu stated. Izuku and Mineta glanced and saw the rather intricate and archaic tattoo themselves. The boys noted that Naruto didn't have that when they were changing into their hero costumes. Before they could further scrutinize it loud bangs and shockwaves erupted behind them. Instead of focusing on the weird coincidences they hurried up the stairs where they came across the sight of about half of the class with an injured Thirteen in the middle of them. The warp villain was still there, though he had expanded the area of his body, more than likely to prevent anyone from escaping. "Deku! What happened to Naruto?!"

"He got beat up by that monster the villains brought!" Mineta exclaimed. Everyone gasped as they took in the state of their fellow classmate. "And then this weird guy came o-"

Before Mineta could continue Tsuyu put a hand over his mouth to prevent the details of the mysterious man's appearance from Naruto. Luckily Izuku picked up where the interrupted Mineta left off.

"Another pro hero in the area must have come and investigated. He fighting with Aizawa-sensei right now. Sero, can you use your tape to bind Naruto up? I'm not sure how bad his injuries are."

"Yeah sure." Sero said as he knelt next to Naruto. While Sero was helping Tsuyu attend to Naruto Izuku took stock of the situation. 'It looks like about half the class is still missing. Not to mention that the more powerful ones like ka-chan and Todoroki are gone as well. I just hope they are safe.'

Another loud boom sounded out behind them, marking another exchange between the Nomu and the mysterious man. From this distance the only obvious things that could be made out where the dust clouds and what seemed to be a mass of chains flying about.

"What the hell is going on down there? I've never seen a hero like that." Mina said as she and several glanced before turning their attention back to the villain blocking their exit out of here. Unbeknownst to the pro heroes in training Kurogiri was thinking over the situation at hand.

'With that one students escape it's only a matter of time before the other pro heroes stationed at the school arrive. While I was surprised the tailed one managed to put up a fight this other pro heroes must be the one currently facing Nomu.' With these thoughts in mind he decided being near his charge was the better option at the moment. He quickly warped away, much to the shock and relief of the students.

"Wait, he just left?!" Sato shouted as he relaxed from his tense posture. The question was on everyone's mind, though Izuku had a good idea as to where the warp villain had gone off to. While looking at the fight going on down the stairs he noticed that some of the villains that Aizawa had knocked out were coming to. With AIzawa and the mysterious hero occupied with the main villains there would be nothing to stop them from coming after them.

"Everyone get ready! The villains will be coming back!"

 **NtH**

" **Stay Down!"** Kurama shouted as he managed to gut punch the creature once again. With his free hand he threw the various chains that made up his impromptu weapon and tried to restrain the Nomu. Only for the creature to tank the hit and throw him with his own bloody chains! Righting himself in midair he skidded along the ground before righting himself and recalling the chains back into the gauntlet.

'Physical attacks only work when I put chakra behind it, or whatever is keeping him from getting damaged is sealed by the adamantine chains Which means' Kurama started to fuel more chakra into the chains surrounding his fists, getting them to glow with a hellish orange and gold. The Nomu seemed to realize that Kurama was doing something different, something dangerous to itself. It also didn't help that Kurama had a somewhat bloodthirsty scowl on his face as he chuckled.

"First time I'm out of that damn seal and I get straight to fighting. Don't break down on me!" Kurama shouted before appearing right in front of the Nomu. Throwing both fists that they produced a whistle he landed them right where he assumed the monsters kidneys would be before ejecting all of the stored up chakra right as they impacted. Two beams of orange gold light shot out of the Nomu's back before he was rocketed away.

Kurama smiled despite the substantial amount of chakra he had unintentionally used in that attack. He had never needed to limit his chakra before, never mind having to contend with a human body and low chakra as well. The results were satisfactory as he saw the Nomu struggle to get up as two perfect circles had formed where he had hit. His smirk faded as they disappeared only seconds later as if nothing had ever happened. Along with that the creature stood up easily as if he hadn't been hit square in the kidneys by a bijuu/adamantite enhanced punch twice.

"Shit, you regenerate?! What bullshit is tha-" His ranting was cut off when he blocked the fist Nomu had thrown at his face before jumping back as another one made for his chest. While he doubted he would not be able to heal any injury with his bijuu chakra he would rather not end up like Naruto for the time being.

'Something tells me this creature was made to take down someone just as strong as it. Considering the way Naruto had looked before I intervened it's safe to say that only knocking it out and restraining it would work. Damn that red-haired witch!' Kurama thought as he rushed the Nomu. As if sensing his intent the Nomu rushed right in and a new exchange of blows occurred. With the wind whipping up a cloud of dust the only thing Kurama could see was the punches coming and going in-between him and the creature.

Therefore Kurama was surprised when instead of meeting his fist with it's own the creature caught it before pulling Kurama towards it. Before he attempt to break the hold he found himself eating dirt as he was slammed into the ground. Over and over until he was sure his face was permanently imprinted on the brick and dirt. Not letting the annoying creature have another free shot he willed the chains covering his arms to pop out his back before shooting off and restricting the Nomu right in its tracks. Whatever its quirk was he was confident the sealing chains of the Uzumaki clan would be able to at least limit it for him to knock him out. Getting up from the ground and dusting himself off he was about to issue a bijuu empowered sucker punch to the Nomu before having to jump back and retract his chains as a purple like mist seemingly warped in right where he had been standing.

'Dammit, it was bad enough that they have a freaking powerhouse at their disposal but if I was to guess someone that can transport themselves at will. Reminds me way too much of that damned Uchiha's ability to be anything else.' He waited for the mist to clear up before it formed two glowing eyes that just pissed Kurama of for some reason.

"I don't recognize you." The mist finally said. Kurama merely narrowed his eyes as the 'man' continued "Which means that you must be a new hero or-"

"Pfft! Me a hero?! You wish. I'm merely keeping a promise that I made." With that Kurama appeared behind him with a bundle of chains forming like a whip before he struck out at the mist. Seeing the chains only flow through it he wasn't surprised he had hit nothing. 'Yep. This guy is wat to similar to that bastard Uchiha for me to not want him dead, or at least beaten within an inch of his life.'

"Yet it still begs the question of where you came from. From my understanding there were no other people here, and someone of your power would have stood out." The mist said before the mist encased him. Kurama growled as the Nomu also disappeared, though he was still around and more than likely in the mist.

"Yeah well I like to make a good first impression." Kurama shot back as he tried to discern where the bastards where. "So how about you stop hiding or whatever it is your trying to do so I can beat that impression into you and your creature."

"Regardless." The mist drawled out as he positioned Nomu accordingly "You're in our way. Nomu!"

Kurama turned to where he felt the monsters emergence and threw his fist to match the Nomu's own attack. Only to miss as the attack disappeared and slam right into his side with bone-crushing force.

'Son of a bitch!' Kurama though before catching the fist and breaking its bones in the process of jumping away. The creature was merely pulled back into the mist leaving Kurama surrounded by mist once again. 'So instead of waiting for the Nomu to attack he's using his own power to basically pinpoint his attacks, no matter if they were going to hit or not.' Kurama groaned as his ribs regenerated from their crushed state. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes as he focused on the chains he would need.

"As if I would let you do anything!" the man shouted as a warp appeared right behind Kurama's head. Ducking down he wasn't surprised to see the large fist and arm of the Nomu appear above him before jumping away when the warp/fist combo once again appeared this time on the side. Both fists retracted through the swirls giving Kurama a chance to catch his breath.

'Now!' Throwing his arms to the side chains shot out and pierced through the mists. Directing them through his will alone was definitely more strenuous then just brute-forcing them like he had been doing. Feeling the edge of the mist trough the chains he turned to direct them to encircle the whole area that the mist touched. 'Shit! Not fast enough!'

Just as he was connecting the chains together to form a circle another warp appeared on his side before the full force of Nomu's punch slammed into him once again. Only for another one to appear and slam right into his chest. The audible crack of bone was punctuated by the blood Kurama coughed up not a second later. Dismissing the pain as the wounds started to heal he completed the circle and tapped into the unique property of the adamantine sealing chains.

"Seal!" A pillar of green light encompassed the area the chains had touched. While incomplete the chains served their purpose as the mist retracted until the form of the mist combined into a man that was wearing a somewhat fancy suit, though his appendages and head were still in the mist shape. The Nomu on the other hand seemed to be unable to even move as the green light washed over him.

"W-What is this?! I can't use my quirk!" Kurogiri shouted as he stood up. The warp user could only stare at the man in front of him in shock as he approached them with a rather feral smirk. Not to mention the cracking of knucklebone only made the man more intimidating as well. "Now then, how about that first impression?" The panicking warp villain could only wonder how he was getting out of this situation before the annoyed voice of his charge pierced through the veil of his panic.

"Kurogiri. Get us out of here." Tomura stated as he gripped one of the chains and disintegrated it. Kurogiri looked at his charge only to realize that the young man had been through quite a fight if his rather scuffed up appearance and wrongly facing arm were any indication. The fact he wasn't being hounded by Eraserhead meant he must have somehow killed or injured him enough not to follow. Stepping out of the hole that had been made in the barrier Kurogiri once again formed into his shapeless mist as he covered them both. 'And the Nomu?"

"Leave it. Whatever the red-haired bastard did prevented you from warping, no telling what else it can do." Tomura stated. With that the two warped away, leaving Kurama and the Nomu alone. Before Kurama could exclaim in a string of curses a great crash sounded out from the entrance. As the impromptu sealing barrier fell apart he wrapped up the slowly recovering Nomu in more chains before dragging it along. He eventually came upon the black-haired teacher, who was in rough shape. It looked as though parts of his body had been disintegrated, though nothing other than the first layer or two was affected.

"Well, you've looked better." Kurama stated only to receive a poignant glare from the man. Huffing in exasperation he leaned down and picked up Aizawa by his good shoulder and started to make his way towards the rather long staircase where he figured the other students and pro heroes would be. What made the situation worse was that some of the villains that Aizawa had already knocked out where making their way up the stairs to no doubt attack the students that were still there. Both Kurama and Aizawa wouldn't be able to help considering Kurama was making sure the Nomu was restrained with copious amounts of adamantine chains and chakra. Aizawa wasn't in any shape to intervene wither due to his numerous injuries by way of the disintegration quirk, especially on the areas where his joints were.

Before either adult could think of a way to provide support to the heroes in training a great boom came from the doors leading into the USJ. Everyone seemed to stop as the dust cleared showing the impressive number one hero All Might with a scowl on his face as he took in the situation. Kurama imagined his teeth clenching audible when he saw the that Naruto was in as the pro hero kneeled next to his container. Taking the opportunity that this pause opened up he channeled a little chakra into his voice, making it project much louder than should be humanly possible.

" **Listen up! I've already defeated your worthless boss and his 'creature. I suggest you surrender now!"** Kurama's voice was made ever truer when he threw the restrained Nomu at his foot before making show of stepping on his defeated opponent. **"Cause he won't be your only opponent!"**

With the threat of the number one pro hero and a mysterious man able to take down their greatest weapon against said number one many of the villains surrendered on the spot, with All Might mopping up the rest. Leaving the number one pro to his job he climbed the stairs to arrive at the hopeful yet curious stares that the brat's classmates gave him. Giving Aizawa over to some of his students he heard the Nomu groaning before delivering a rather harsh stomp that cratered the ground. After making sure the thing was knocked out he turned his attention to the rest of the students.

"Woah! Are you a new pro hero?!"

"Wait are you one of the teachers?"

"Why haven't we seen you on campus?"

Before the multitude of questions could continue his attention was taken by the arrival of who he assumed to be the teachers and real pro heroes. He regarded the assortment of people as they themselves scrutinized that man that had a villain under his foot and restrained by chains coming from his own body.

"Protect the students. Midnight can you check on Mister Shiretoko?" Said a suited mouse before he approached him and Aizawa, who had risen with help from Sero's bandages. "Now I believe I and the rest of U.A. owe you a debt of gratitude, though I can't help but notice that you aren't a pro hero."

Kurama groaned, knowing this was day was going to be longer than he would have liked. Mabye one more kick in that stupid creatures face would make him feel better?

 **NtH**

"You think Naruto and Izuku are going to be all right?" Uraraka stated, much to everyone's agreement.

"Not to mention Aizawa-sensei! It looked like someone cracked open the first layer of his skin!" Kaminari stated. While he had been in a life or death situation he was just happy to be out of there and that the rest of the class was mostly intact.

"Forget that! Did you see that new Pro Hero!? He took down that monster all by himself!" Mina shouted, getting everyone's attention. The mysterious hero had disappeared along with Naruto and several of the teaching staff including Midnight and Sniper. Luckily Iida was able to get the attention of the apparent head detective as the class turned towards them.

"Luckily the only major injuries were sustained by your teachers and Shiretoko-san, though from what I'm told his regeneration factor was already working on his injuries. Your other classmate merely had an injured hand, so we sent him along with Naruto and Aizawa."

The rest of the class breathed a sigh of relief at being informed that their teachers and classmates were all right. IT was Kyoko that suggested that instead of visiting him and possibly getting his condition worse that they all just leave some cards for him when they woke up.

 **NtH**

"Multiple broken bones, severe internal bruising, and other rather severe injuries that would likely be much worse had his regeneration not kicked in. You saying that he fought against a creature designed to take out All Might?" Recovery Girl asked Izuku as he stood next to Naruto. The boy was more than worried for his friend as Naruto's normally tan visage was several shades paler than it usually was.

"Poor thing. Even after his body broke down he continued fighting." Recovery girl stated as she turned to her other patient Aizawa. While it would take some time to heal the rest of his injuries the teacher was at least conscious.

"So I was right." The erasure teacher stated much to the nurse's and Izuku's confusion. "Even some of the more defensive heroes would have been shaken up by that creatures attacks. The fact Shiretoko could stand after its first attack was nothing short of willpower and drive."

Izuku could only clench his fists as he recalled the short but intense fight between Naruto and the Nomu. Even with all his power from All Might In the form of One for All he couldn't help his friend when he needed it most. Remembering the other man that had appeared from what he could only guess was Naruto's archaic tattoo on his belly.

"Um, Mister Aizawa? Did you know who that other Pro hero was?"

The teacher looked at Naruto before closing his eyes in thought. When he opened them to look right into Midoriya's eyes he could see the worry he had towards his classmate. "It's compl-."

"Naruto-kun!" shouted out a female voice as the doors to the nurse's office slammed open. Standing there in the doorway was one Tomoko Shiretoko, better known as the pro hero Ragdoll. Dressed in casual work clothes she looked around the nurse's office before her eyes landed on Naruto. Izuku had a second to move away before he would have been blasted aside as Tomoko looked over Naruto, before being bonked in the head by Recovery Girl.

"I'll thank you to not agitate your son's injuries Miss Shiretoko."

Rubbing the bump that appeared on her head Tomoko sighed as she sat down next to Naruto by a chair Recovery Girl had provided. She had noticed her fellow pro hero Eraserhead and one of, at least she guessed, Naruto's classmates. She had only seen the numerous police and hero presences as she picked up some ingredients for dinner and thought nothing of it. Until she was contacted by U.A. letting her know that Naruto had somehow been involved. Needless to say she had rushed right over and let the rest of the team know what was going on and promised to inform them when she had more info.

"U-um hello Ragdoll-san. I'm Izuku Midoriya, one of Naruto's classmates. It's very nice to meet you!" Izuku introduced himself only to panic as he heard Ragdoll begin to giggle. After getting over his panic Izuku looked on as she took Naruto's hand and gently held it as she smiled. It reminded him of his own interactions with his mother. Though he did have to step back as Ragdoll the hero came out and looked to her fellow pro hero. Izuku could have sworn he saw the image of a tiger hovering behind her as she spoke.

"So who the heck decided they could injure my son?"

Aizawa sighed as he answered "As I was saying. It complicated."

 **NtH**

"So uncomplicated it for us!" Exclaimed Vlad King as he and several of the more senior members of the staff sat facing Kurama, or Nine as he had introduced himself. Clad in a simple ensemble of sneakers, jeans and a white shirt Nine looked relaxed as could be if the scowl on his face wasn't there.

"Okay how many of you know that Naruto and by extension myself are form another dimension, reality whatever?" At the nods form everyone he continued "Back there I wasn't, well this." He motioned to himself. "My true form would be a towering nine-tailed fox that could probably obliterate the city with merely a whim. Obviously that isn't the case anymore." He finished getting some relieved sighs from everyone.

"Wait, you mean the tails and ears that Naruto sports are from you?" Present Mic stated.

"Yep. Turns out that using abilities that regard time and space can almost rip you apart if done improperly. It was only the link I share with the brat that he managed to survive the trip, though not without consequences. Pushing at least half my power into keeping him alive effectively gave him some of my abilities along with my features."

"While it is not exactly rare for animals to develop human like bodies with quirks, myself being an example, I'm still wondering how you came about Mister Nine. Rom the information you have given us and what Naruto has tried to explain you are more chakra than being."

Memories of two desperate parents begging for his help keeping their child alive, even after being the reason for his imprisonment, came to the forefront of his mind. The rest of the teachers and principals noticed his clenched fists before Nine let out a long sigh before answering. "It was a promise I made to his parents. Needless to say I'm here to make sure he doesn't go berserk with his newly acquired powers."

"How so? You make it seem like the current power that young Shiretoko can wield is but a fraction of his complete power?" All Might, now in his more skeletal form, asked. It was something the number one hero had been wondering ever since he had gotten a good look at Naruto's file and his fighting style.

"If I was to guess he can probably wield about half a tail of power before he becomes berserk. There's limiters placed on him by the seal that was my initial containment. Though one of the reason's he can't access that power is because he isn't trained to use that much power either. Much like that Izuku kid now that I think about it." Nine finished, not noticing or disregarding the flinch from All Might.

"What exactly would happen should he somehow break those limiters?" Cementoss asked for everyone.

Nine closed his eyes as he started to explain the most likely scenario. "More than likely the power would collapse in on him, obliterating him and a very large area around him into dust. There would be nothing left whether it be buildings, people, anything."

"So its important for him to get a handle on it."Sniper stated as he voiced the majority of the pro heros opinions. "So where does that leave you besides teaching the kid?"

Before Nine could offer a response Nezu interrupted as he pushed a document towards Nine "In that case I have a proposal for you, and should solve the problem of people questioning where you came from."

Kurama took the folder in question before going through the documents in it. All of it was what he assumed was the standard means of someone living in the country through documentation and such. It even had pro hero registration with some of it already filled out. Not unlike shinobi documentation if his memory from Mito and Kushina was any indication. What really got his attention was the U.A. teacher forms that were right after the Pro hero forms.

"Really? I mean I understand the pro hero stuff but what exactly will I be doing as a teacher?" Kurama decided then and there that he didn't like the gleam that the principal had as he started to explain.

 **NtH**

Naruto slowly regained consciousness as the smell of disinfectant and medical bandages filled his nostrils. He slowly opened his eyes to be met with the sight of his mother the pro hero Ragdoll sleeping on his arm. So that explained the numbness he had been feeling. As he looked around he noticed that several well wishes cards were on the table next to him. Finally his awareness was at full strength he noticed the red-haired man standing across from him, staring unnervingly at him.

"Good, you're awake. We have some things to talk about." The red-haired man said.

"Um, do I know you?" Naruto asked as he attempted to get his arm out from under his mother. It must have changed over to the weekend since she was here, though he wasn't sure since he had blacked out.

"I would be surprised if you did. Though you may know me as the Kyuubi no Yoko." The man said and smirked at the shocked look he caused Naruto to have.

"B-but aren't you supposed to be like tall as a mountain or something?" Naruto said as he reached down to his now visible seal. He was surprised it hadn't gone away since it only really appeared when he was using chakra on purpose.

"I was. Until you decided to tamper with forces you had no possible way of understanding. Needless to say were stuck with each other, for better or worse. And I go by Nine for now." The now named Nine stated. Naruto looked at Nine skeptically before asking him a question only someone from his home universe would know.

"Where were we before we got transported here?"

"Really? The Land of Fire, Konoha. Now do you believe me?"

After getting over his dazed shock Naruto regarded the fox – well human- that sat on the bed across from him. "So what exactly do we need to talk about?"

"First off I believe you awake mother would want to hear this." Naruto looked down to find a pouting Tomoko sending a glare at Nine before sitting up, though she did keep a hold of his hand. "Good. Nice to meet the mother of this brat anyways."

"Hey!" Naruto exclaimed before muttering as Tomoko just giggled before they both faced Nine. "So what exactly do we need to talk about?"

Nine crossed his arms before starting "First off I want to know if you've felt yourself hitting a barrier of sorts when it comes to the amount of chakra you can pull out?"

"That's a rather pointed question don't you think? Tomoko said in response, but quieted down after noticing the rather worried look Naruto was now sporting. Tomoko and the rest of the team already knew about how Naruto felt like his chakra was blocked somehow, seeing as he couldn't spam more than several sets of one hit clones per day when he had first been able to spam hundreds. Not to mention the fact that despite all the chakra exercises they had come up with he hadn't been able to improve his chakra capacity by any measurable means.

"When we first came to this dimension I had to basically overload the function of the seal that prevented my chakra from going into you. This caused the seal to effectively change, even more so when your body absorbed some of my essence. It's the main reason you have nine tails and ears while your chakra is somewhat limited."

"So my seal has been limiting my chakra?! But why?" Naruto asked as he held a hand to his stomach where said seal was. From what he understood the seal was only supposed to contain the kyuubi, not limit his chakra in any way. Form what Nine said he had….. "Oh."

"What is it sochi?" Ragdoll asked when Naruto slumped in depression. It probably didn't help that Nine was laughing away as he realized Naruto had come to the same conclusion. Naruto went on to explain that since the seal was designed to contain Kyuubi and its chakra the fact that his chakra had somehow melded with Nine's chakra when he was saving him meant that the seal registered his own chakra as the kyuubi's.

"Though by how much I don't know." Naruto finished as Ragdoll gained a calculative look on her face as she digested the information. Only to be interrupted by the voice of Nine.

"At the present you can probably only channel a little over a few percent, most likely three or four depending on the situation. Your fight against Nomu had you hitting that limit quickly which is why I woke up from a rather pleasant nap." Needless to say the joke didn't sit well with Tomoko. As was evidenced by the fearsome glare he was receiving in turn. Raising his hands in surrender he continued. "Which is one of the reason's I'll be sticking around. I'm going to be training you in how to use my chakra to its fullest while teaching you how to unlock and lock the seal for everyday hero work."

Naruto clenched his hands as he remembered the feeling of weakness when he had been fighting the Nomu. He had run out of steam so fast that the only thing that had prevented him from getting killed was the timely intervention of Nine. He had to get stronger. That was the only way he could fight against foes like Nomu or whatever else these villains threw at him and his friends.

"Naruto." Both he and Nine looked at Tomoko as she raised her head and gave her son a loving smile that only a mother could. "I believe in you."

Naruto smiled as a new fire and determination filled his heart, before it was promptly shattered as Nine snickered at the, in his own words, cheesy words. Naruto only sighed as his mother and Nine devolved into an argument that later he couldn't recall if anyone asked him.

 **NtH**

 **The Next Day**

" **Naruto!"**

With everyone shouting at once Naruto flinched as his heightened hearing was blasted. It also didn't help that several of his fellow classmates decided to ambush him though he was pleasantly surprised that Tsuyu was the voice of reason as she noticed that he was still bandaged heavily. Though completely healed he was still quite tender where most of the damage had been. He was happy to see that everyone was unharmed though he could do without Mina poking him in the side where some of the heaviest bandages were. Gently guiding the curios girl away Naruto smiled as he saw the worry and care his friends had for him.

"Really I'm fine now. Just really tender from recovery Girl's healing." Naruto said as he waved his tails around for emphasis.

"Still though…" Izuku said as he "From what I understand it took Aizawa and that new pro hero to take down the main guy's right?"

"Oh yeah!" Mineta piped up getting everyone's attention "Who was that guy? For a pro hero he was kind of scary!"

"Uh well…." Naruto rubbed the back of his head to stall. He remembered Nine mentioning something about having an offer from the school, but didn't think much of it with all the other info that was presented to him at the time. Luckily, or unluckily if one was to see, Aizawa stood behind Naruto with a piercing glare. Everyone quickly took their seats at the silent order as their teacher made his way to the podium.

"Um, how are you today Mister Aizawa?" Denki asked. The teacher merely sighed as he scanned the room. It looked like everyone was alright for the most part. A little shaken up by their first experience with villains but that was to be expected.

"Recovery Girl does good work. Now then I have an announcement to make. Due to the incident at the USJ the other day the school decided to bring in an additional teacher for your hero courses. I would like to introduce- " Before Aizawa could finish the door leading into the classroom seemed to explode before it ricocheted off the adjacent wall. While eventful it was the swath of chains that seemed to writhe and move about as if they were snakes. It didn't help that the man they were attached to radiated intent to harm them. And was one of his eyes glowing red?!

"I'm here….." the chains receded back until only the man was left. While everyone was focused on him Naruto couldn't help but let out a sigh similar to Aizawa at that moment "To hurt you."

"Uh, don't you mean train us?" Asked one frightened Mineta.

"Nope." Needless to say that Nine would forever be remembered by class 1-A for his rather blunt introduction.

* * *

Sorry for the late update.


End file.
